


Worshiped Like a God

by Blakpaw, Julius_Ranch



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: (a later chapter will be cracky and have bane giving Bruce and Joker the talk), Abuse, Akward Sex talks, But thats closer to the end, Canabalism, Cult, Cult AU, Death, Death Threats, Depression, Emotional Abuse, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nucular Fallout, Obsessive Behavior, Phsycical abuse, Possessive Behavior, Skinning, Some occasional fluff, Uniformed/semi-forced canabalism, Violence, apocalypse au, attempts at drowining, emtional issues, more abuse, no one is fine, skinning a human alive, threats in generel, unhealthy worshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakpaw/pseuds/Blakpaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julius_Ranch/pseuds/Julius_Ranch
Summary: The world has ended as Bruce knew it, and he awakes to something entirely new. He comes face to face with a boy of bleach white skin and is dragged into the rank of a cults god.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of thanks to Sexyboneshere for helping me write this story and Pheonix for helping write and edit this story. It couldn't have happened with out you!
> 
> Sextboneshere wrote the parts of: Bat, Harl, Croc

Bruce was currently doodling a picture of his mother, father, Alfred and himself in front of their home. Humming as he reached for another crayon to finish his masterpiece, when Bruce was suddenly swept up by Alfred who was listening to the radio while doing a bit of spring cleaning. The channel of classical music was cut off by a broad cast of being bombed by the soviets. “Al, what’s wrong? What’s happening?” Bruce asked uneasily as he was carried. “We’re being bombed, Master Wayne.” Al ran to the basement that Bruce was never allowed in, until now. 

Bruce watched with a look of sheer horror as the steel door was sealed shut behind them after they had entered. Screaming, he clawed at Alfred’s arms that were around him, commanding him to ‘let him go right this instance’ and ‘to open the door for his mother and father’ his tears streaming down his cheeks as they moved further away from the steel door. Shaking his head sadly, the old man opened one cryo pod for Bruce and struggled to place him inside, if they had time for jokes, Alfred would have said it was just like giving a cat a bath, but now wasn't the time to be joking. 

Sealing it shut Al input the code to seal it shut, it will only open when it was safe for Master Wayne to be released. Small fists were banging on the glass Bruce screamed, his throat was raw, tears marks covering his cheeks as he begged for Al to open the pod, to be let out as Al left his field of vision, Al threw a sad smile back at his young master before totally disappearing from Bruce’s view. Bruce was sobbing loudly as gas filled the chamber, the world growing dimmer and darker until he finally gave up and fell unconscious.

It was undetermined how much time passed as Bruce slept soundly inside of the pod, he did not know what became the fate of his family or his butler, but one thing he was certain. The world he would soon wake up to was going to be very, very different from the one he’d once called his home.

As Bruce slept safe and soundly inside of he pod, it did not take long for the earth to change, the green grass soon became overrun by the sand that came in storms that killed all the greenery left for miles, for the trees to shed their colorful leaves and transformed into forgotten husks that were blown apart easily by the strong winds, for the once strong buildings to crumble under the weight of age as time passed on, year after year. 

Somehow, somewhere, among the wreckage of life something new came about, survivors stepping into irradiated land they once called home, somewhere along the way the idea of hope, of gods, of saviors began to spread like wildfire. From this, birthed prophets to overlook, care, and create each different kind of religious teachings. 

It was from one of these religious gatherings that a boy pale as the bleached white bones of long dead cattle that lay half buried under the sand, who had hair as green as the rare strands of slowly returning grass, eyes vibrant like the illuminated radioactive rocks scattered around his world, was born. He was the son of a prophet, his life based around his father’s religious teachings, he knew naught but what the holy scriptures his father had been preaching to his society day and night.

They settled into a large home that, many, many years ago, to many for a meager boy alone to understand, inhabited others. He’d been born within those walls, modified for the needs of his society. Here, they prayed to their God. 

The Batman. 

There one and only lord and saviour, that here, somewhere in the walls resided a divine force unlike any other known to mankind, at least that what he was told.

The boy’s society came from a time that was cruel, a world were fighting was extremely necessary for survival. He’d grown up learning to scavenge, to find what others might call lost or forgotten. He had a knack for finding secrets due to this talent he had honed, which often at times gotten him into more trouble than necessary.

Today was not one of those times.

The long, pale, lithe form of a 16 year old boy scurried across the floor, using both his feet and the knuckles of his hands to maneuver on the ground, his posture submissive and small, but curiosity gleamed in his radioactive eyes. He slid across the dusty floors towards a pile of rubble, eyes locked onto an area between two large slabs of stone. Something was behind there, he had no doubts in his mind.

He quickly turned himself around, his boney heels making for a good pivot point, as he rushed back towards the prophets hold, calling out in a high, reedy voice.

“Father! Father I’ve found something!” he shouted, his father's head peering out of the door to his hold, a large room that was once used for partying, decades ago, before the world changed so drastically. The pale, cold eyes of the prophet were lit with greed that he had no bother to hide, hearing his son’s words, he quickly grabbed his supplies, motioning for his son to usher him, and several others he trusted, to whatever his son had found.

Removing the slabs of stone was simple enough with brute strength by the strongest among their group, getting the door open however, was less so, it was bent under the weight of a collapsing frame, but the apocalyptic world that had birthed them built them up to be a determined race of people. It was the rules of this new world that giving up would eventually lead to death, after all.

Once the door was removed, The Prophet stepped through first as he was the leader, his son close behind him, following his father like a loyal mutt after it's master. Their steps slowed and many eyes went wide as they caught sight the large machine in front of them, the only surviving one of it’s kind, the rest crushed under rubble. The Prophet approached it, slow and cautious, wiping his hand on the glass to clear it of it’s frosted covering.

A young boy lay inside, frozen and stuck in a moment of his life. The young boy was curled into a tight ball on the cold metal floor, and in the instant there was no question in the prophets mind, just a voice whispering into the prophet’s cruel greedy mind. 

Their god was home.

~~~~~

Harleen peered around the corner as the large double doors opened revealing her brethren were home with something large. Finally after looking among the group, her face split into a wide grin as she had spotted the twig of a boy with the hair of grass that she’d fallen for, the petite blonde slid quietly to his side “What on earth is what? What’s inside?” her high pitched voice pierced the small blanket of awed silence over the group, ignoring some of the glares she had gained when she broken the silence with her irritating high pitch voice. She stood on her tiptoes to get a good look inside.

Joker, the pale boy, and son of the prophet, was quick to stand to his full height, but only to push her flat on her feet, even a little lower, eyes wide with shock, awe, and joy. He grinned his mouth shaking at the size of his wide smile, his whole body trembling with nervous energy, he shook her shoulders a bit, before returning to squatting down low “it's him Harley. We found him! I-I found him!” He whispered with pure joy, his eyes widen and soft puffs of air leaving his mouth. 

Mouth agape, Harleen stared at him for a long moment before she finally found her voice “Really?” her voice a hushed whisper. Her quizzical expression morphed into one of pure joy “Oh what a joyous day! We found our God!” She squealed jumping up and down “We must tell everyone,” Harley grabbed one of Joker’s hands, tugging him gently towards the door that held the other members patiently awaiting their return behind them.

The prophet was quick to step in, pulling Harley, and in turn Joker, back, scowling a bit, eyes cold as they stared into the two younger members eyes. His voice was cold when he spoke “I understand your excitement children, but, as the prophet to our mighty Batman it’s my job to announce his arrival. You two will take him to his chamber, he will wake soon enough, I know it. Now go.” he pushed them a little roughly towards the pod. 

Harleen bit her tongue at the prophet’s bitter words, nodding quickly, scrambling to grab for the thing that held their god and hissed momentarily at the cold that stung her hands. She then gripped it again,this time ready for the assault of cold that bit into her hands, she waited for Joker to help before dragging this device that contained their god and await for their god to awaken to finally bring them to do as the holy books promised of him.

Joker was quick to scramble over, excitement clear in every fiber of his being, getting to be this close to his divine leader was a Blessing to him. Carefully he took hold of the opposite end of the device, before gently maneuvering it to his gods abode. It was anything but humble, lined with the softest pillows they could find, the nicest, cleanest blankets, the most shiny and golden of things they could find in this fallen planet. 

Only the best for their god, after all. 

Quickly helping the boy place the pod down, Harleen looked around for a moment and asked “Do you think it will be to his liking?” she fussed with his gown while peering into the window at the boy with wonder. Brushing away more frost, she scrutinized him with a critical eye “He looks..sad.” she noted with confusion. Her god was supposed to be happy to be found and worshiped so closely to his followers, not having a sad look on his face like this! 

Joker’s lithe frame scooted over pushing Harleen away slightly before peering inside as well seeing the sad look on his god’s face as well before moving back, worry in his eyes as he gnawed at his own lip. He moved towards the bed as his long fingers began to delicately unfold more blankets, to sprawl them across the large bed their god would sleep upon, “H-he’s not awake yet, Harley. He’ll be happy when father wakes him up. He’ll be happy soon, and soon he will be with us.” his smile was quick to return, awe still alight in his eyes.

“I can’t believe he’s really, finally, here, Harley.”

“Yes, yes. You’re right.” Harley mused with a furrowed brow. Watching him for a moment, she shook her head to clear her thoughts “No one will believe it either.” this would be the first time he came in contact with us through a physical form! Not just your father’s dreams and visions!” Harleen crowed happily, feeding off Joker’s excitement happily. “How do we get to him anyways?” she questions tapping the glass with a finger. “We could break the glass and bring him out.” 

 

Joker’s head snaps over to look at her with a face of pure horror, before he scrambles over, quick to shove her away “And risk harming him!? Never! Not in a million years! Th-the nerve!” he shook his head, rubbing the last remnants of the frost away before draping himself over the cold pod in a possessive hug, ignoring the chill that came from the pod that leaked onto his skin through his tattered clothes. He pulled himself away after a moment, nervously licking his lips, “No, no, father will know. Father always knows.”

Stepping back quickly, she stared wide eyed at his behavior then meekly nodded her head. “Alright, should we leave our Lord to be now? Be with the others for the great news?” Harley asked unsure of how to proceed with things at the moment. Her mind buzzing with excitement and uncertainty. Gaze sweeping the room once more, making sure everything was perfect for the god, before she slowly crept towards the door.

He shrugged “Stay if you please, leave if you want. I have many, many things to prepare for Batsy-” he caught himself, teeth instantly clamping down on his tongue and eyes wide. “Batman, I mean Batman, so much to do, for Batman.” Tears were already prickling in the corner of his eyes, quickly rubbing away the tears, he turned to address the pod “I didn’t mean to be disrespectful of course… I got carried away,” he squeezed his eyes shut to make the tears stop. 

He took in a deep breath before turning away from the pod and set out doing his chores, teeth returning to clamping painfully down on his tongue until he tastes his own blood once again. 

Harley watched with a sad expression on her face before exiting the room as well and settling herself beside the makeshift stage in the largest, emptiest room they had, to make room for all their members. She waited quietly picking at the loose threading on her gown wondering when her god would awaken from their deep slumber. “Hopefully soon. J will run himself into the ground if he doesn’t,” she mumbled softly.

Soon, after a few minutes more of waiting, the Prophet stepped into the room, raising his hands to cause the room to fall silent. Rumors of their god’s arrival was already spreading, all their eyes wide with anticipation and excitement as they waited for their prophet to speak. He shifted his arms down and out, as if offering a hug to the loyal followers before him, a rare hint of joy seeping into his normally icy voice.

“My prophecy has come true! This land has proven to us it holds many secrets, and but not an hour ago the most divine and wonderful event crossed our paths. Today is a glorious day, mark it as one to remember, for our god has finally arrived! The Batman is here with us, he will grow stronger, he will guide us, protect us! Our god is home!” 

Harleen along with all the members cheered loudly at that news, the room almost seemed to shake with all the loud cheering from the gleeful members of the cult. Once they finished chanting and yelling, their loud shouts turned into hushed whispers that rippled through the crowd of excited followers, wondering what this meant. About what is to happen when they finally got to meet their Lord and so on. 

Harley looked back from where she came from expecting to see Joker joining them, but instead saw nothing but an empty space. Turning back around after another girl nudged her, “Harley, does the great Batman look like how our prophet spoke of?” she whispered excitedly, her eyes almost glowing. Harleen gave a shrug at her questioning “I guess so. He isn’t as big as our prophet said, but he is wearing the darkest night sky on him.”

During the commotion, the prophet had slipped away and left to the god’s chamber.

Soon, another younger boy, who was close to Harley, was quick to join in the questioning, “Was he strong looking? Happy? Just like our prophet promised he would be?”

Watching J’s father leave to the god’s chamber, she stood back up to go back to her chores before they came back with their god. Skipping back to the kitchen Harleen started chopping whatever herbs they had gathered and diced some sort of meat. She was starting a special stew for their god once he woke. He must be hungry from sleeping for so long.

It was silent in the kitchen, but it broke when a loud clatter sound rang from the god’s chamber, followed by muffled shouting briefly, then the sounds of frantic scampering, before young Joker scurried out of the door. He had kneeld low, one hand on his head, unaware that Harley was there staring at him, as he simply checked his hand for any signs of bodily fluids.

Jumping at the sudden appearance of Joker, Harley had clutched the knife tightly “Oh, are you okay?” walking over she crouched in front of him ready to rip a strip of cloth from her sleeve as a cloth or a bandage if there were any wounds. “Was it you're father again?” Harleen asked sympathetically, her eyes darted to where Joker had ran in from before moving back to the kneeling green hair boy. 

He gently pushed her hand away, giving one of his wide, yet slightly shaky, smiles, the nervousness clear in his eyes as they seemed to be darting everywhere, restless, and his jawline was tensed. He patted her arms a bit “I’m fine. It was my fault, I was too close, being too clingy to our lord. I should not have gotten so close... “ he trailed off as he glanced over at the oven brows furrowing in confusion before looking back at her “Why are you in here?”

Opening her mouth to argue, she simply shut it and shrugged. “Oh, I was making out lord a feast once he awakens from his slumber. Would you like to assist me?” She smiled sweetly praying to the great Batman above, who is now here, that he’d accept her offer. 

His lips puckered a moment, deep in thought as he approached the pot, slowly moving from his usual crouched form to stand over the counter to peer inside the pot. He nervously glanced around “Which pantry did you use? Father has a special pantry just for Batman. Only the best foods are in there. All fresh.”

Standing beside him Harley pointed her knife to the nicest cabinet in the room “I know, I used the correct one.” arms crossed with an irritated expression that he assumed that she was too much of an air head and she couldn’t even cook their lord the best food they had to offer! How degrading! 

“Are you going to help or not.” pushing him aside to finish dropping the last bits of diced meat into the pot.

“Do you even know how to cook? I have never seen you cook before…” He was nervously biting his lip, the nervous gleam still in his eyes as he stared into the pot “Father may not be pleased, he wants to make all the meals for our god, he wants to regulate them, take care of our god… Like a good Prophet should,” his eyes were tracking her hands, and he’s yet to crouch back down in his normal pose, even though he was hunched over to get a better view of what she was doing.

“Yes. I've cook a whole lot. I cooked for lots of people. I even cooked for you once but you left before I could even give it to you.” was the hot retort. Grabbing a wooden spoon she stirred the pot slowly. “Well your father is off taking care of the god so I might as well start his meal. You never know when Batman could awaken, and then face his wrath for not having a meal ready.” Grabbing a few more herbs, she skillfully stripped them of their leaves and cut them into to bits before tossing them in.

He glanced at the door and back at her, weighing the options. Was it more worth risking a beating from his father, or the wrath of his god? Either option was not pleasing, so he resigned himself to lowering back to the floor, and watching silently, his slender hands picking at the faded, crumbling, dusty tiles as he watched.

Finally grabbing what looked like rabbit, she cut out the best bits and cubed them in smaller pieces before plopping them into the stew. 

“Come help me with this.” Harleen asked grabbing one of the handles to place the pot onto its place above the fire that’s being used for the cooking of food.

Joker nods, standing back up to help her move it, settling it down and stoking the fire just a bit more, before he hurried back to the spice rack, grabbing an unmarked bottle. He gnawed his poor bottom lip again, before glancing at her, “Father says this will make him stronger… but… I don’t… know how much to use….”

Thinking for a moment she shrugged “Just sprinkle some in to be safe.” She moved aside to get the spoon and stir a bit more while Joker did what Harley said to the stew. 

He was about to sprinkle a few dashes of the substance when the kitchen door slammed open loudly, causing him to pull back, eyes wide in fear. His father stood in the doorway, a less than pleased look on his face, and seeing the bottle in his hands, he was quick to approach Joker, snatching the bottle from his hands. He tangled on of his hands in his hair and yanked him up, the lithe boy grabbing at his father’s wrists, hissing in pain as the prophet eyes landed on Harley.

“Just what do you two think you’re doing?”

Bowing quickly, Harley squealed “I’m s-sorry. We just wanted to make sure our lord had food to eat while you were busy with him. We didn’t mean any disrespect.” Wincing at the painful hold of Joker’s hair, she averted her eyes back to the dirty floor.

The prophet huffed, roughly dropping Joker down, whose body immediately crumpling in a submissive bow at his father’s feet. He glanced at the pot, walking over, “I will let you off easy this time, as your intents aren’t harmful, but know this. Next time I catch you in here without my authorization the outcome will be much worse than a few extra hours of work.”

Quickly nodding, Harley grabbed Joker’s arm and tugged him out of the kitchen as fast as she could. Shutting the door, she let out a deep breath “Are you alright?” Standing on her tiptoes to see the damage done to his gorgeous hair. She could kill his father for harming someone so perfect that she could compared to a god.

He batted her hands away, stepping back and away from her as he placed his knuckles firmly on the ground before he began to drag himself off “I have morning chores I’ve yet to do.” he mumbled softly, not meeting her eyes with his own.

Nodding, she remembered she had some as well. She turned to walked towards the wash room for clothes, Harleen gathered her precollected clothes that she gathered from her own quarters and a few others. Filling up a bin of water and adding a bit of soap into the not very clean water, she started scrubbing at them roughly trying in vain to get any stains and stench out.

There wasn’t any word about the god and his condition for several hours, and life went on like normal for quite some time, but eventually it came for the time for their nightly prayers. This time, however, was different than normal. This time their god was perched on a stage above them, even above the prophet.

Bruce stared at the sea of people gazing at them with a gaze full wonder and awe. He clenched his eyes tightly inhaling sharply. The blur of everything making him nauseous, he could only wonder if it was coming from the long time in the cryo pod or the food that he ate to make him so.

Harleen sat as close as she could to Joker and looked at their puny sized god. She was thinking the prophet might have been wrong to say their god was a hulking, looming figure like an oak tree, dressed in the darkest clothes to ever be seen. The child who was their god looked pale wearing black, but it was made out of the softest material. Not sharp and hard as J’s father had described. 

Harleen was beginning to doubt their prophet.

Joker was near her, huddled down deep in prayer. It was clear that he had no doubts that the boy was his god as he murmured along with every word his father spoke from the holy bible of the Batman. It was clear many of the people here had some doubt, but was willing to believe that the child was their long awaited god. 

Bruce listened to the warped sound of voices below him mumbling something he has never heard before. He assumed it was aimed towards him. Shifting on his throne with it’s plush dusty fabric, Bruce wanted nothing more but to lay down and sleep the nausea away as soon as possible.

Eventually, after some hours or so as the whole thing passed by in a blur for Bruce, the holy gathering was finally called to a conclusion, and the prophet took the boy back to his room with Joker close behind, ready to start his duty as a loyal servant to his god.

His whole life was spent leading up to this moment, to the moment he would finally serve his god with his own two hands. He couldn’t be more excited to start.

Trying not to vomit while being carried, Bruce let out a pleased sigh once he was placed on the bed. Cracking an eye open, his eye darted around trying to remember if he knew them. His memory was a bit foggy, but it was clear enough that he knew this wasn’t home at all.

After watching the three leave, Harley got up and headed to her quarters to sleep and wait for what the next day might bring. Maybe a step closer to being saved. 

Only their lord knows.

Joker did not return to his quarters, no, instead he stayed closer to the god’s room, awaiting to fulfill every and any need his newly awaken god had. The way he saw it, his was truly living up to his purpose of being his lord’s faithful servant.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce woke with sunlight shining in his eyes. Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes yawning a bit, opening his mouth to tell Alfred to close the curtains. Before remembering that Alfred wasn't here anymore, blinking back his tears, he started to looked around the room for a moment. But he froze at the sight of what looked like a walking corpse with hair as green as grass, laying on the floor with it’s back facing Bruce. 

“Who are you? Why are you in my room?” Bruce questioned unhappily, cranky from just waking up. 

He wanted to see his parents and Alfred, not all of these strangers that he knew nothing about, who had most likely kidnapped him from his beloved home.

The lithe form gasped, quickly spinning to face Bruce, his eyes were quick to advert, and he bent the elbows of his arms that supported him in his strange crawling pose, he didn’t stop until his chest touched the floor, his long nose close to the surface as well.

“M-m-m-my lord! You’re awake, I wasn't aware! M-my apologies! I-I was merely dusting!! Y-You’re home my lord. Home like my father said you would be, and I-I am you loyal servant, son of the prophet, and a loyal follower in the Batman’s divine grace.” his whole body trembled just like his voice trembled, a nervous energy surrounding him, his toes and fingers curling and uncurling anxiously, but he did not lift his head to stare at Bruce.

Staring for a long moment at the bowed form of the green haired boy on the ground, Bruce slid from bed and digested the information he was given. “Rise,” he commanded awkwardly, new to all of this. “What on earth are you babbling about? I just wish to know how to get back to my family. Have you seen them?” He question the trembling boy in front of him with a cocked brow, slowly shifting into the facade he used when meeting his parents ‘friends’ during parties. 

The curled form of the bleach bone pale boy slowly uncurled till he pushed himself up, though he quickly retreated into a hunch when he realized he was taller that his god. He wrung his hands together, swallowing before he spoke again, “W-we found you here, my lord… I was… forgive me I was not a-a-aware that you had a family… F-father said you’d be happy here... “ he took in a sharp breath, almost seeming starting to panic. 

“Y-you don’t… you don’t want to leave do you? N-not that I would stop you if you wanted to my lord, but you’ve only just arrived, of course if you want to leave no one would stop you. I-I’m sorry if I’m coming off as disrespectful my lord!” he began to talk faster as he panicked, words seeming to force their way out of him, and dread was settling in on his face. He was quick to slam his own fists into his temples as payment for his actions.

“Did you find anyone else?” Bruce frowned. He remembered Alfred being right behind him before he fell unconscious! Did he not get to input the codes in time for his own cryo pod?! That thought disturbed Bruce deeply. Jared from his own thoughts by the sound of flesh hitting flesh, Bruce grabbed the pale boy’s wrists “Stop that! What do you think you're doing?!” He hissed “Don’t do that.” Was added a bit more gently after he was sure he had the other’s attention.

The boys radioactive green eyes would not meet his, but tears were quickly building at the corner of those eyes, and shame was written on his face, his trembling grew worse. He looked at the hands wrapped around his thin wrists, his own hands balled into nervous fists, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please forgive me my lord! I-I only meant to make you comfortable and happy, I didn’t find anyone else, I’m sorry my lord.” His teeth were already clamping on his tongue again before more apologies flowed out of his mouth. He was adamant to dish himself punishment.

“No, it’s fine.” Bruce shushed him, letting go of his arms. “Calm down it’s alright,” Bruce patted his shoulder comfortingly “Could you explain what’s happening? I’m a little confuse right now.” He admitted with a small smile hoping to calm this strange, strange boy. “What is your name by the way?”

“Joker… my name is Joker... “ he gulped a bit, still not looking at him, trying making himself look small next to his God, “Y-you’re our god… aren’t you..? The Batman. W-we’ve been searching for you for generations! I-I found you, a-and now you’re here, w-with us. Like father said you would be.”

“..Yes. Yes, I’m your god.” Bruce fibbed seeing the truth might break his already weak psyche, so he decided to roll with whatever these people think of him. Nodding, Bruce looked around confused by the random items placed around his room. Torn paintings of fresh fruit in a bowl waiting to be eaten. Just looking at them made him hungry. “Could… Could I have some food?” He asked wondering where the kitchen was so he could make himself a bowl of cereal. Honey nut cheerios were always his favorite.

Joker perked up a bit and nodded “Father’s been preparing your meal! It should be done by now… p-please, my lord, wait for a moment as I retrieve it…?” he questioned, still nervous, tension still in every fiber of his wiry frame.

“Yes.” Nodding Bruce sat down at the chair and table that was placed in the room as well, while waited quietly for his meal to be brought over while playing with the items placed on the table. Inspecting the fork and knife covered in a thin layer of dust, Bruce wiped them off with his shirt before setting them back down, bored.

Soon Joker scampered into the room, returning with a plate of meats and vegetables on it. The proportions were a bit small compared what Bruce might be used to, and the meat didn’t look like what one would normally think a steak or pork chop would look like. The nervous boy scurried on three of his four limbs, keeping the plate balanced on one hand as he presented it to Bruce, head bowed down.

“Thank you,” He said politely towards Joker and took his fork, he started with the vegetables first eating it with a smile. Not what he was used to, but not awful nonetheless. Swallowing thickly, he moved to the meat “Er, what kind of meat is this? I’ve never seen it before.” Bruce prodded the slab of meat gently with his fork. It smelt weird, the scent it gave off wasn't something he smelt before. 

The lithe form, still crouched and unmoving gulped a bit, unsure of how to answer without perturbing his lord possibly. He felt sick, but didn’t let it outwardly show as he quietly spoke after a moment or two “R...rat…?” he bit down on his tongue for lying for his god but said nothing more.

Pausing, Bruce looked at the size of the meat he was given. “Must have been on large rat.” He commented and cut into the meat with a sigh. If he was their god, they would have given him the best of anything they had he supposed. Taking a small bite, he made a face. “Is rat supposed to be chewy?” He asked with a scrunched face.

Joker paused at the comment on rats, considering most the rat’s he’d seen were gigantic and radioactive, and he bit his lip a bit. He swallowed heavily, finding his voice again, meek and small, “Sometimes… it depends on the rat.” he bit his tongue harder, this time causing blood to dribble past his lips a bit again. 

Taking another bite, he looked over to the green haired boy and frowned “What happened? Why are you bleeding?” He paused and set his silverware down with concern for the boy he just meet, but has been so kind to him even since he had woken up. “Come here let me see that.” Waving Joker over Bruce held a napkin ready to help him wipe away the blood. 

He slowly backed away “I’m sorry my lord.. I… I don’t feel so well… please forgive me…” he was quick to scramble out the door, unable to deal with what he was feeling, the feeling of uneasy sickness rising in his throat. Once out of the room, he rushed to an open window, heaving and gagging, tears in his eyes for so, so many reasons.

“Oh… ok.” Watching Joker run out, Bruce sat there for a moment before slowly going back to his meal. Slowly but surely as he finished, Bruce felt the same nausea from before. Stumbling to his bed, Bruce laid there with his eyes closed. 

 

~~~~~

Harleen was hanging up her clothes from the wash along with the others under the small amounts of sunlight that shot through the clouds, she looked at the ugly grey sky that will soon be blue once again because of their god. Happily going back inside to get another batch and then moved on to clean the rooms.

Joker was working on his community chores as well, setting up traps for capturing any animal, taking the time to clear his head space of what he’d done, and what he’d watched his god eat. It was supposed to be a delicacy for them, he should not feel ashamed to give his god such a meal. 

Yet he did, and still it sat uneasy in his stomach like a cold stone. 

Meanwhile, Bruce wondered if it was the food making him so sick. Why would they do that if he was their supposed god. Why would they harm him? Groaning, he decided to sleep the sickness off, to afraid to leave his room. 

At the same time, Harleen was just putting up her second batch of clothing when a group of girls came towards her giggling. The told her they were going to the gods chambers to see him. “Want to come Harleen?” Asked one of the taller ones. “Oh, no. I already got caught cooking for our lord. If I was found snooping around his chambers I’d get beaten.” She sighed. Shrugging they went off without her giggling at each other while they whispered.

After some time Joker had re-entered Bruce’s chamber, he started on cleaning the dishes and the rest of the room, it was calming, somehow, despite the guilt he felt by being so close to his god, and being able to care for his belongings. He felt, for now, that he had pleased both his father and his god, and now he took the time to feel content and relaxed, whilst he still could.

After a while searching for their god’s room, the girls finally found the room which they kept their god in, slowly opening the door they see him sleeping on his bed. Then one of the girls pointed out Joker by the table, who was staring at their god as well. Scowling the leader shut the door “We’ll go in after he leaves.” Ushering them around the corner they waited for the pale boy to leave. 

It was quite some time before Joker finished his last chores, he left the room to start on making his lord lunch, walking past the girls and not even realizing they were there, so focused on his task at hand to realize he wasn’t alone.

Snickering amongst themselves, they entered their god’s chamber and immediately crowded around his bed. “The prophet said he was large and intimidating! However, he looks so cute though,” one commented with a coo in her tone. “And he covers his face!” Another piped up “What about his strange attire and cloak!?” They went on about how this boy was different from the god they heard so much about from the Prophet. 

They poked and prodded at him in curiosity, with their god either ignoring or flinching at the pokes. Some minutes went by before the door opened again, the sound of a plate crashing onto the floor announcing the return of the prophet’s son, eye wide as he stared at the girls. 

Then, the normal docile look on him vanished, replaced by pure, venomous hate that was aimed at the group of girls. 

“And to what do we owe the pleasure of skanks stepping into and defiling the holy chambers of there god? Without word from the prophet no less?” he began to walk over to them like a predator, slowly straightening his normally hunched back so he was to his full height, staring down at them with pure anger in his radioactive eyes. 

“How DARE you enter this sacred chamber. HOW DARE YOU!”

All the girls but the leader trembled before his rage. The leader glowered “We are his followers, our god is kind and would forgive us!” She countered hotly. “And we aren't soiling the holy grounds of his chamber, we are followers that wouldn't dare harm him! Non believers would, but we aren't them.” Crossing her arms in anger, she lifted her head up peering up at him. 

His lips twitched, but it was subtle, his hand came up, and much like his father had done many times to him before, he did not hesitate to yank, to lift her off the ground, his lithe form much stronger than it looked. He dragged her up tell she was eye level with him, “I am not so kind as our god. Leave now, before I decide to do much worse to you.”

Hissing, she clawed at his hand that was holding her up angrily “You can’t make choices for him!” She spat kicking at him in a futile struggle as he was stronger and taller than her. The other girls shrank back and averted their eyes, murmuring to themselves that they should leave. “W-we’ll be leaving right now,” one of the cowards squealed and scrambled for the door as quickly as possible, soon the others followed her out leaving only the three in the room. 

He watched them go before looking at the girl he still had up by the hair “You’re right. I can’t make choices for him. But, I can give you choices.” his voice went to become a deeper lower pitch, that his normally docile figure would not elude him to be able to reach, “Leave now, and don’t come back without permission, or become a pretty splatter outside the window. Choose wisely.”

Sneering she kicked at him “Fine. I’ll go.” It sounded like it was quite painful for her to speak those words aloud. Glaring at Joker, she glanced at the sleeping child once more before calming down and trying to stand on her toes to ease to pain by the tugging on her hair. 

He still looked at her with distrust as he let go, letting her drop for a bit, before pushing her towards the door. He sneered a bit “Consider yourself lucky I have the mercy in me to not tell my father. Or else your stunt today would have dire consequences.” with the girl out of the way, he crouched back down to clean up the mess from the dropped meal. 

He knew he was going to be paying for that, at the least.

After being forced out of the room, the girl glared at the shut door behind her and left with her group and went to to cause some trouble elsewhere. 

Bruce turned over in his bed, opening his eyes a crack.

“I think I’m going to vomit,” he gagged before reaching out and grabbed a chipped goblet, he started to heaved into the cup violently. Coughing, he set it down after spitting some chucks of the food he ate into it. Laying back down on the bed to calm his breathing before he looked over to Joker cleaning up something on the floor. “Could I have some water?” Bruce rasped quietly not wanting to over work the boy. 

Joker, hearing his god’s voice, was quick to rush to get him some fresh, clean water, and came back over to help him drink, that timid trembling finding it way to him again as he helped his god drink. He carefully removed the goblet, throwing away the vomit and returned with a larger bowl in case of a second round of throwing up, Joker squatting beside the bed to watch his god.

“Are you alright, my lord…?”

Thanking him, Bruce grabbed the bowl and spit a bit more of the bile left in his mouth, before grabbing the glass with the water and drinking it. “Yes, I just feel a bit sick. Seems that way every time I eat.” He joked lamely with a tired sigh at the end before finishing his water with a relieved sigh. Sitting up more comfortably he stretched his aching body. “I think I would like to go out and explore a bit.” Bruce sat up looking at the window that showed nothing but sand and large boulders for at far as the eye could see, and the dull grey clouds or smoke that covered the once blue sky. 

Joker quickly retrieve a much more religious looking garb from the closet and presenting it to Bruce “W-where would y-you like to go, my-my lord?” he glanced out the window “We are f-far from anything that w-would be to your l-liking…”

Taking it, Bruce fumbled with the cloth for a moment unsure of how he was supposed to wear it. Giving up, he placed it around his neck like a scarf and glanced up at Joker “Um… Around this building would be fine.” Bruce walked towards the door, struggling to open it until he was using his whole body to try to push the heavy door open.

Joker was quick to be at his side, easily pushing the door open with one hand, before stepping aside to let him through “of course my lord. I would gladly give you a tour of your new home.” he smiled softly, his eyes aglow with compassion for the boy before him.

Nodding his thanks, Bruce stepped out of the room and looked at the grey empty halls with many ways and turns. “Where to first?” He asked looking at the strange green haired teen leading him around. Disgruntled by the gentle look covering Joker’s face, he quickly averted his eyes.

Joker lowered himself back down to the ground, now only about as tall as Bruce’s torso instead of towering above, and he happily began to lead his god around, he started speaking of the lore and story of the building they now resided in. He knew these halls like he new the back of his hand, like he knew his teachings. He could recite every inch of it from memory alone. 

Trailing after him, Bruce glanced around “Why is no one else here? Where are they?” He asked slightly creeped out by the lack of human life in the hallways. 

They passed many doors, but Bruce paused at one which had something kinda good smelling wafted from the cracked door, Joker didn't realized his god had stopped following him and had continued to speak about the hall as he continued forward. 

Bruce opened the door and he peered in to see that a man in strange clothing was cooking something in a pot. Looking around the room he walked in to investigate. 

The man looked up, eyes going wide when he realized who had walked into the room “My lord! Why have you left your chambers, alone no less!” he quickly rushed over, gently guiding him out of the room. 

Once they stepped out of the room, the man called loudly into the open space “JOKER! YOU BETTER HAVE AN EXPLANATION FOR THIS!” he turned back to Bruce, gently whipping his shoulders as if he were dirty, though he was not. Quickly, Joker’s pale form slid into view, his face was frantic and tears were streaming down his face, despite only losing sight of him for a few seconds.

“Father I can-” the prophet wasted no time to grab his bible from his the satchel he had at his side at all times, before slamming the book down on the pale boys head, and Joker willingly collapsed underneath the strike. Another strike came down.

“IRRESPONSIBLE-” another “-LITTLE-” yet another more violent than the last “BASTARD!”

 

Bruce was rooted in place, his mouth hanging open from shock. He watched as Joker embraced the beating, he snapped out of his shock. 

“NO, STOP!” Bruce screamed tears brimming his eyes as he pushed the prophet aside and stood in front of Joker with a quivering lip, brow furrowed. Joker called him father yet, Bruce knows that fathers aren't supposed to beat their own children. His own father never beat him before, therefore this behavior from the prophet was confusing Bruce. 

Sure Bruce’s father had punished him but never this physically, and never by slamming down such a big book on top of his head. “Don’t hurt him!” Bruce ordered the much taller and older prophet with a glare directed up at him. 

The confusion was clear on the face of the prophet, the bible was raised for another strike before he slowly lowered it. He spoke coolly, as if it was not his own child he’d been striking just moments ago, “He’s nothing but a servant, my dear lord. A servant who so happens to have failed his duties! If he does not learn by the teachings, I must beat his lessons into him. It’s the only way to get this insolent brat to learn. Isn’t that right Joker?”

“Yes, father. The only way, father. I promise to get better, father.” the word slipped form him, as if a natural reflex, a response he’s given so often that it has become second nature. He was still laying on the ground, head lowered, a bit of red on his hair that was clashing with the wild green locks.

“As your god I order you to not harm him.” Bruce stood his ground angrily. “He’s your son. Treat him like it.” He muttered helping Joker up “Your cooking is getting me sick.” Shooting him a frown Bruce gently pushed Joker, who had shakily stood back up, down the hall to explore the building a bit more, leaving the shocked prophet behind them and out of sight as soon as they turned a corner. The prophet watched as they left, still in baffled surprise.

Bruce promised Joker not to leave his side again, he stared at Joker’s bloodied hair and frowned. 

Joker burst into tears immediately as soon as they were out of the prophet’s sight, not knowing how to emotionally process the sudden kindness being shown to him, the prophet was slack jawed and, almost, horrified looking as such event unfolded before him. Joker babbled, repeating the same phrase to no end, an endless trail of “Thank you.” Spilling from his trembling form as he sobbed his heart out, trembling like he was a house of card ready to fall.

Shushing him gently, Bruce tried to mimic what his mother did when he was crying. Holding him tightly Bruce rubbed his back “It’s ok, I’ve got you.” Humming he patted Joker’s back softly. He wasn’t prepared for such an emotional outburst from the teen, he wondered if the teen ever felt kindness before. Hugging him tightly Bruce wiped his tears away gently.

“You’re much too kind to me… much much to kind,” Joker sobbed a bit more, trying to hold it back “My god is a kind god… yes I’ll preach it to the world.” he sniffled, whipping his eyes “My god is a kind god.” he repeated to himself, as if he needed to remember it, as if it was the most important thing he’d ever learned. He, a little awkwardly, buried his face in Bruce shoulder, despite the boy being much younger, and smaller, than himself he still treated him as if he were older, and wiser, than anyone else he knew. He gave Bruce the respect so many people wanted from him. 

Petting his wild hair, trying to wiped away the blood coating on the green locks, Bruce grimaced a bit and looked at the ceiling “How about we go explore some more hm?” He asked giving Joker one last pat on the back. 

“Come on we still have so much more to do.” Bruce nudged him gently.

Joker nods, taking a quick moment to tear off a large chunk from the front of his shirt, wrapping it around his head before planting himself on his knuckles and heels again, happily continuing the tour, chest till hitching with sniffled breath now and again, but he was much calmer, no longer sobbing his head off. 

Following after him, Bruce looked around “Sooo where is everyone?” He asked wondering why no one was around. He thought that’d be more people milling about as they got further away from his room. Glancing at Joker, he eyed the way he moved about since he met him. On all fours, like an animal. 

“They’re doing their community chores. Everyone has a job here… hunting, cleaning, cooking, scavenging, preparing the prayer room, taking care of the sick. We don’t inhabit a lot of the space here. Most of the mass mingling is done just before and just after prayer time.” he explained, pausing as he walked past Harley and giving a wave, “Good evening Harley!”

Raising her head the blonde waved back “Evening Joker! My lord,” She bowed her head towards Bruce and went back to sweeping. 

Bruce looked at her for a moment “Do you know everyone here?” He asked trailing after the green haired boy that moved like a gorilla. 

He glanced over and shook his head “Not by name, no. But I know every face, and I can associate it with their community chore, level of belief, and their association with my father. As the prophets son I must know at least something about everybody.”

Nodding Bruce asked “Could we go outside? This building it’s… disturbing.” He shuddered and eyed the front doors, the gateway to the outside. “How old are you anyways?” He asked Joker while keeping an eye out for any other people shuffling about the building.

Joker lead him towards the exit, thinking for a moment. He paused to pull his fingers up and count briefly before smiling “Sixteen years now. Seventeen in a few more months.” he approached the front door, hauling them open, nodding to a few of the guards patrolling outside.

“We can’t wander far, never know what’s out there sometimes.” he grinned softly his eyes looking into the distance that was filled with rocky edges and sand dunes. 

The water that once separated Wayne Manor from the rest of Gotham was murky and infections looking, the hollow bones of a city was standing on the horizon, once long ago, the sound of horns could be heard distantly, or birds in the garden chirping, but now there was nothing. 

It was deathly silent other than the occasional sound of wind. 

“Oh, alright! I’ll be eleven soon. Or at least I was.” He added cheerfully, tho his cheerfulness faded as he neared the end of his sentence. Walking outside, he squinted his eyes against the intense heat of the afternoon sun that shone through the thick clouds. Shielding his eyes, Bruce looked around himself, disappointed to find only sand still. “Is there anything else but sand? Where are the trees?” He asked confused by the area of the world he was in right now. 

Joker furrowed his brow a bit, scratching his scalp “There’s a lot in the garden. Most I've ever seen so close together… of course, I was born here. Never got the chance to get out there into the city….. Father said it’s too dangerous out there. That’s why we stay here, far away. Well, until we go scavenging or hunting. But that's the only time anyone is allowed close.” he happily lay on the ground, sprawling out in the sun, sighing as the hot sand warmed his pale skin.

“Oh..” Bruce toed at the sand thoughtfully. “I was born in the city, it was beautiful! There were so many noises, so many colorful lights, and people everywhere.” He reminisced wistfully. Looking back at the ugly building he asked “You said people have chores to do. What chores would I do?” He looked over at Joker.

He raised a brow, a little confused looking at Bruce. He sat himself up again, tilting his head up to look at him “You don’t need to. You’re our god. You just need to get strong, by resting, so you can save us. Just like the bible says.” he smiled a bit “And then we’ll see the blue skies again, the water will be clean, it won’t rain acid anymore, the trees will grow again, and you will protect us from the forces of evil and darkness, and in return we will be your loyal people, and we will follow you in the night to safety and prosperity!” he spread his arms wide, face tilted up to the grey, smoggy sky “We will become your nocturnal offspring, fight away the evil souls of the damned, and live in peace with our god watching over us.” he smiled widely, keeping the pose.

Bruce took a steep back unsure how to handle the news. Glancing around, he asked “Are you sure?” Hoping the teen would start laughing and say how silly his face is right now, but he just kept staring wistfully at the sky. Wringing his hands together, Bruce tugged at the cloth around his neck and stared at it. It was dark grey with some hulking figure in the center of the black fabric. 

Joker nodded happily after a bit “I’m absolutely sure.” he curled his arms around his knees, head still tilted up to the sky. He smiled contentedly, “All my life I’ve been hearing about what it’s going to be like… to live in a world like that…. Where no one has to starve, or go thirsty.” he stared at him again, with those wide, compassion filled eyes, this look of awe as he stared at Bruce.

“Now, I might actually get to live through it.”

Flinching, he put the cloth back around his neck and gazed at Joker sadly “Look I-” but was cut off by a shrill voice “J! Yer father wants our lord and you!” Harley was waving from the entrance. She was grinning like a mad woman bouncing up and down “Come on!” 

Slowly making his way back inside, Bruce slid past her as she bowed her head respectfully. He stopped short at large crowd that were once speaking only to suddenly fall shush at the sight of him. Swallowing thickly, the child looked back for Joker for help.

Joker’s vibrant eyes went wide, apparently very aware of what was going on. He gently lead Bruce to a throne like seat at the end of a large table, the crowd parting way respectfully for them. Bruce was settled on the chair gulping a bit. He seemed at a loss for words.

Settling awkwardly in the chair, the kid looked out at the sea of people looking at him with a range of emotions, awe to slight speculation. Eyes drawn to the movement of people setting up plates, goblets and silverware onto the table. He nervously fiddled with his fingers as he waited for something to happen. 

Joker sat silently next to him, like a dog sitting next to it’s master at the dinner table, not to beg, but simply to be close. In his crouched, bent form the muscles in his back were clearly twitching, that familiar nervousness settling deep within his bones once again. The prophet stepped up to a raised platform, hand idly resting on a lever of sort.

Leaning over the armrest, Bruce whispered “What’s happening?” He watched as a half dozen men came from the kitchen wielding large knives. Another six exited with large dishes that they rested on the table. 

Harleen stood away from the table rocking on her heels watching the pair from the crowd happily. She waved at the two excitedly even. 

They were having a feast!

Joker nervously waved back, fingers twitching, before his eyes cast up towards the ceiling “They’re welcoming you home…. Celebrating your arrival…. Giving you… a gift….” he swallowed hard, adam's apple bobbing visibly from the way he was craning his neck to stare above the table.

“Gift? What type of gift?” Bruce asked, clearly confused as to what these people could give him that he didn’t already have himself. “Is it food? Cause if it is I don’t want it.” He whined softly hoping Joker could help him get through the feast without eating a bite.

Joker sucked his lip inwards as his father raised his hands for attention, softly whispering under his breath “Something like that yeah…” but his father’s voice was quick to speak over his own, once again arms spread wide like he had all intents of hugging every being in the room.

“Loyal sheep to the Batman, we flock here today to celebrate his gracious arrival in our home!” he turned to face Bruce, smiling kindly “I present to you a sacrifice my lord.” he placed his hand back on the lever, pulling. The rattling of chains was loud in the silent room, and a man, dangling by his wrists, was lowered so he was suspended above the table.

“I present to you a long time infidel, one who pretended to love you, but who truthfully held false compassion for our god.”

Quiet, Bruce watched as the body lowered. Leaning to Joker slightly he whispered “What’s a sacrifice?” He watched the man in chains scream and plead for forgiveness, blubbering for his life. While the men with the knives step in closer towards the chained man, tying the chains tighter, reducing his thrashes. Bruce squirmed in his seat as everyone proceed to wait for the prophet.

The prophet turned to them and nodded, letting the signal loose, and Joker seemed frozen in place, wide eyes locked with the chained man, his whole body stiff and tense, and yet, somewhere, deep in his eyes, there was awe and wonder at the display starting before him.

“Joker?!” Bruce whispered more urgently with a hint of fear as the men brandished their knives. Time seemed to slow down for Bruce as the knives got closer and closer. He burst out into tears when the knives made contact with the man whose screams filled every quiet corner of the room. He could barely hear himself over the loud cheering of the followers as the man was skinned alive. Bringing his knees to his chest Bruce screamed for them to stop, but his words were lost in the sea of madness around him. The men carefully followed the curve of the flesh as if they had practiced on human before.

It took Joker a moment, fascinated and frozen in shock before he heard Bruce, hauling himself up onto the table, screaming at the top of his lungs, high reedy voice finding hold in the masses “STOOOOOOOOOP! STOP STOP STOP! Our God is not pleased, you must stop!” he quickly moved into the throne with Bruce, long thin arm embracing him.

The crowd surged the table throwing Joker off, they were hungry for blood and they’d be damned if they let him stop them from what they wanted. He didn’t speak for their lord anyways, what did he know?! The man howled in pain as they finished with the skin below the knees and cut off the toes. They started cutting the best pieces for their god to feast on while they got the rest from the non believer.

The lithe form of the Joker curled around there god, his tall form easily folding around him, covering Bruce’s eyes with his body, an animalistic feral feeling building in him to protect, he must protect his lord, teeth bared at anyone who dare get close, literally snarling and drooling, snapping his jaws, at the offenders who dare come near. 

Harley broke away from the crowd and scurried to the throne. She held a small platter of fresh fruits for him “I brought food,” She said lamely holding the platter to the sobbing child, grimacing at his red tear streaked face. Peeking at her through watery eyes, Bruce hiccuped a ‘thank you’ and took a fruit.

Joker watched her closely, the prophet glaring form his podium at his son, holding there god. How dare he treat their divine king as if he were a child? He swept his arms towards the body “Dispose of it.” he muttered, eyes never leaving his son curled on the throne with the crying god.

Looking at J, she gave a shrug as Bruce ate what he could from the small platter without making a mess of himself. Failing as some sweet juice ran down his chin, dirtying the cloth and his clothes adding a new wave of tears while he apologized to dirtying the garb Joker handed him.

The men nodded and picked the body up and disappeared from view with the half skinned corpse.

Joker didn’t say anything, just gently helped him wipe away what he could, “There’s no need for sorry, my lord. I will make a new one if it gets too dirty… I am sorry my lord… I… I should have warned you… I was not aware it would happen tonight….” he hung his head in shame, eyes averting Bruce once again.

“It’s ok y-you couldn’t h-h-have known,” Bruce sniffled.

Looking down at himself, he asked “C-can I take a bath now?” he wiped at the snot and tears on his face handing Harley the platter of half eaten fruit back. Then looked up at Joker with pleading eyes.

“Of course, my lord. Of course.” He removed himself from the throne, offering the younger boy his hand gently, still twitching a bit. He offers an awkward, shaky smile.

Nodding, he waved Harley goodbye which she responded with a bow as always. Taking his hand, Bruce followed after him like a duckling waddling after it’s mother. He took the garb off and stared sadly at the sticky stained fabric, they left the madness of the room behind them. 

Joker gently took the garb from him, draping it over his own shoulder as he lead Bruce to his special bathroom, he began to fill the tub with warm water, checking with Bruce that it was the correct temperature. Eventually, as the bath filled, he grabbed a bucket, dunking it in the water to full it, before mixing soaps in and dumping the  
garb in it. Working like this, doing his chores, seemed to relax him, give his mind and hands something to do.

Nodding, Bruce nervously shifted on his feet watching the teen work. Looking around, he shut the door and waited for the tub to be filled up. He wasn’t very comfortable changing around anyone other than his family.

Joker gladly removed himself from the room to continue cleaning the garbs, even once he was done cleaning the garbs, he still felt uneasy and he set about cleaning Bruce’s room, even if it didn’t need it. Shifting things around until he thought it looked nice, only to do it again after a while. 

Stripping down, Bruce slowly slides into the steaming water until it reached his chin before he reach for the cloth and start to wash himself. Placing the cloth back in the water once he was finish, Bruce drifted in the large tub enjoying the heat, helping him relax and forget about what happened in the feast. Only silence and a fuzzy head.

After a while there was a meek knock on the door, Joker’s voice gently seeping in, “My lord…? Batman…? Are you alright? You’ve been in there some time….”

“Mm? Oh, yes!” He shot up looking at the door, he called “I’ll be right out! Just give me a minute.” He stumbled out ripping the towel off the rack, he quickly toweled down. “You wouldn't happen to have clothes for me?” He asked not wanting to wear his few day old clothing.

“Oh of course I have clothes for you. Would you like me to leave them outside the door…?” he questioned softly.

“No, you can pass them through the door,” Bruce opened the door just a crack for the clothes to be passed through, placing his hand out waiting.

Joker very carefully placed them in his hand so they wouldn’t fall, before stepping back.

Shutting the door Bruce slipped on the underwear and robes that were over sized and dragged on the floor behind him as he walked. Opening the door, he walked out and looked at Joker for a moment “Can you take me to my bedroom?” playing with the sleeves as he looked down the hall as the crowd still cheered and cried in the room echoing down the hallway. 

Joker nods, taking his hand gently again, leading him to his bedroom. The pillows had been rearranged slightly, but not too much, and smiled softly.

“Rest up, my lord… tomorrow will be a better day, I promise.”

Frowning once more, Bruce hopped so. Telling Joker to have a good night's sleep, he let his head fall to the pillows and drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere, late in the night, when the blurry moon was still somewhere mid way up in the sky, frantic sobs, and slamming outside his door could be heard, it almost sounded like an animals was in utter distress, with nails digging into the floor.

Stirring, Bruce opened one eye confused by the noise. It wasn’t the normal distant hum of the usual faint Gotham noise, no it was harsh and nearby. Sliding out of bed, Bruce struggled once more with the door to open it. Looking around in the dark halls he scowled. He’d tried to see anything in the dark. 

There where harsh, terrified breaths puffing form whoever it was “Please, please please please save me, please, he’s going to kill me, I know it this time he’s going to kill me!” Joker’s, by now, familiar voice wheezed out between sobs.

Following the sound, Bruce sprinted down the halls. Bunching his gown up to not trip over it, he only heard his feet hitting the ground which echoed in the empty hallways, his heart thudding wildly in his chest at the sounds of a distressed Joker. Rounding a corner, he was greeted with the sight of Joker on the floor, bloodied and grasping his ankle with his father looming over him. Mouth agape, he shrieked “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” hands found themselves tugging at his hair in panicked.

The Prophet stared at Bruce with his jaw stern “He ruined your feast, let you wander around alone- the boy needs to learn his lesson, my lord. I mean you no disrespect, but there is no other way I can teach him-” 

“Batman please, my god, I will do anything, please! Help me, please, I promise I will be good and loyal!”

“He did no such thing! He is my caretaker, and by my decree is that any caretaker of mine shall not be punished for any deed unless I order so. Do you understand?” a foot from the prophet, he stood over Joker was balled fists and narrowed eyes. “I wish not to repeat myself for a third time now. Once more and I will be the one punishing you. Come now Joker.” his demeanor softening when he looked at the bruised and bloody mess Joker was. Crouching, he gently helped the almost weightless human up. 

The prophet furrows his brow, but made no move to stop them, Joker leaning to use his hands to do kind of an awkward barrel walk, his arms able to support him, his ankle the only extremely serious injury. Despite still being in tears, he managed to keep himself up quite well.

Walking back towards his chambers Bruce opened the door and sat Joker on his bed. “You need to get looked at. Is there any doctor here to help you?” He fused. Bruce could tell everything looked a lot worse now since there was light coming through the windows.

Joker nodded a bit, stumbling over his words “I don’t r-r-remember her name…” he frowned a bit, trying to think. His hands came up to rub his temple, headache settling in, stress weighing on his bones. He looked a lot older than sixteen, like a full grown man who’s been through hell and back many times over.

“Ok, do you want me to get her? Where is she now?” He asked placing a hand on Joker’s shoulder wanting to help as much as possible. 

Joker made a panicked noise, hands quick to cup Bruce’s “No, please, dont go… don’t leave me….what if he comes for me…?” he began to tremble “G-gotta get Harley, Harley can do it… Harley is my friend, she’d help…”

Placing his hands over Joker’s, Bruce nodded “Okay, I’ll stay with you alright? I’m right here,” he shushed Joker softly. “I’m not going to leave the room, just wait here.” He gently removed J’s hands from his face and opened the door “HARLEY!” He screamed.

Waiting for a minute he soon heard furious footsteps approaching fast. She rounded the corner so fast she almost slammed into the wall. “Yes my lord?!” She chirped slightly out of breath, eyes looking for the threat. “Harley, I need you to fetch me the doctor, Joker’s been injured.” He shooed her off before she could peer into his room.

Joker was whimpering, curled up on the bed, gently touching his ankle, as if massaging it would make the ache of a hopefully not broken bone better. Tonight was going to be a long night, no doubt in his mind.

Shutting the door, he walked back to Joker and found a box of matches and a candle. Pleased with the much brighter light, he looked over Joker closely. “Oh no,” he hissed wincing in sympathy. He just wished Harley was quick with the doctor.

Joker’s eyes stayed glued to the space between his feet, as if ashamed, like he was blaming himself, for the cuts, bruises, and welts adorning his thin frame, the wound on his head from earlier in the day reopened and bleeding again, uncoordinated, nervous, spasms racing through him at uneven intervals.

“Hey, look at me,” Bruce asked staring at the battered boy on his bed.

Harley was dragging the doctor along who clutched their bag closely to their chest as they stumbled after the blonde.

It took a try or two, but, eventually, Joker managed to lock eyes on Bruce, they trembled a bit, but they didn’t flicker away in fear, embarrassment, or some form of respect as they had before.

Smiling, Bruce nodded happily “Good, good job,” he praised sweetly.

Bursting through the doors Harley dragged the doctor to the bed and gently led her lord back. “Don’t worry, Mistah J is as tough as a mutant.” She joked chuckling. Laughing awkwardly at her joke if it could even be classified as one.

Joker giggled nervously, shuffling a bit and wiggling his toes, stretching himself out a bit so the doctor could inspect him over, his eyes had yet to leave Bruce. Just like every other time he’s stared at him he seem utterly devoted, and attached, to Bruce.

Glancing at the doctor, he watched as she cleaned Joker off, asking Harley to fetch a bowl of water and more clean cloths. Rolling the pant leg up of the injured foot, the doctor applied gentle pressure to the swollen area. “On a scale of one to ten how bad is it?” she asked.

“My pain scale, or yours.” He questioned a bit, not waiting for a response “On yours it’s probably be an eight. It’s a four, for me.” he somehow seemed much calmer, having Bruce in his sights.

Licking her lips, the woman nodded “Well this will take a few weeks to heal, stay off your feet as much as you can okay?” She rustled in her bag for something to help with the swelling. Thanking Harley when she came back with what she asked for, the doctor asked her to aid her in cleaning the boy off.

“I’ll try but.. But my chores… someone needs to do them… and it wouldn’t be fair to ask someone else to…” Joker mumbled, gnawing at his lip in thought.

Bruce stepped in “I’m sure they’d be happy to do so if their god asked.” He nodded with a slight grin watching them crowd Joker, slowly make the water in the bowl redder and redder. Harley took her sweet time wiping any sticky, dried blood from Joker. In fact she took great pleasure in doing so.

Joker was acting like a small child covered in jam, fussing and turning his head up when the rag touched his face, begrudgingly lifting his arms and leg to be cleaned, a pout on his lips. Yet, every time he had a good view, his eyes locked with Bruce, being given permission to openly stare at him made him crave it, almost, it seemed. Like he would never get enough of looking at the boy he called his god.

His saviour.

Bruce stared back. He gave Joker an encouraging smile every now and then, silently praising him for doing such a good job. Once they finished, Harley gladly toweled him down with a grin on her lips that sent a shudder down Bruce’s spine.

Watching the doctor rub his ankle with some cream to help the swelling she set the splint. Sighing, she said “Remember, stay of it for at least three weeks. Call me if you need anything, my lord.” She bowed respectfully and left. Harley lingered for a bit, but Bruce shooed her out and shut the door. Turning he stared at Joker, who bathed in the candle light.

Joker didn’t seem to know what to do with himself now, awkwardly sitting in the bed of his god, eyes still locked onto Bruce, but he didn’t make a sound, even his breath seemed chillingly silent, if it wasn't for the occasional, subtle, twitch in his eyes he’d look dead.

Walking over, he put his hand behind the candle as he blew it out. “Would you… like to spend the night with me?” Bruce inquired after a few long moments of silence between them. He didn’t know what else Joker would want from him at the moment.

“I.. I hope it wouldn't be a bother. I can go back to my room, I-I’ll even sleep on the floor, if that helps! I… I don’t want to intrude.” Joker shuffled around a bit, his short life spent fighting for survival allowed for his eyes to adjust to the darkness rather quickly.

“No, no it won't bother you can share the bed with me.” Bruce offered with a smile, he walked around to the other side of the bed and slide in, patting the other spot for Joker to get in with him.

“Really, it's fine, come on,” he urged him.

Joker hesitated for a moment or two before slowly sliding in, awkwardly laying on his back, staring at the ceiling, drumming his fingers against the sheet.

“Relax I’m not going to bite your head off,” Bruce sooth grabbing one of his hands to keep it still. He turned his back to J and shut his eyes trying to find sleep after tonight’s ‘excitement’.

Joker nods a bit, before rolling onto his less hurting side, eventually going deathly still once again, in the dark of the room he almost didn’t seem to exist, not a sound escaping his lithe frame.

Bruce stopped breathing for a moment to listen at the other human in his bed, a few inches away from him. Curiously turning his head, Bruce stared at the extremely thin boy next to him. Fiddling with the fabric, Bruce couldn't sleep with such pressing matters to deal with. Especially when the matter of his concerns was right beside him. Should he sit down and have a talk with J’s father? He doesn't seem like a man that sides with reason, but rather prefers to act rashly without thought. Clenching his fists, Bruce had a lot of work to do if he wanted to stop this madness that he awaken into. 

~~~~~

Sometime, during the early hours in the morning, when the sun began to rise and the sunlight shone in between the grey clouds, Joker, during the middle of the night had turned to hug Bruce, despite it meaning that he had rolled onto his tender, bruised up side. He was trembling, afraid of some unseen force, and the comfort of just knowing he wasn’t alone, that his god was still there, was enough for him, at the moment.

Now laying awake, Bruce stared out the window filtering the morning light in. Bruce reached out a hand which he managed to free from Joker’s hug, he patted the shivering thing clinging to him. When the patting didn't awaken Joker, Bruce gently pried him off and rolled him over to his less bruised side before slipping out of the bed. He walked towards the door and had to use once again his full weight to push it open, and then he grabbed a moth eaten book, placing it as a stopper for the door to not close when he leaves. 

Slinking around the halls the child quickly found the kitchen after many twist and turns. Thanking whatever entity worked it’s magic that it was empty and he didn't have to meet any of the other members, not after what he had seen during the feast. Skimming the cabinets and shelves, he spied a hatch on the floor. As he crouched down grab the rusted handle, a voice behind him made him jump “You sure are an early riser ain’t ya?” Came a high pitched drawl as Harley sauntered in.

“Some of us are.” The prophet stated, his form sauntering up behind Harley, raising a brow at them both.

“May I inquire why you two are up so early?” his demeanor was calm and his robes clean of the blood that was splatter on him from the beating that had taken place not but a few hours ago.

Jumping, Harley quickly got out of his way. “I-I heard our lord leaving his chambers and went to see if he needed anything!” She quickly fibbed looking at her toes, not meeting the Prophet’s eyes. 

Bruce cleared his throat “I had trouble sleeping. I came to get food for Joker.” He muttered calm as a lamb. “Harley where would the fruits be?” He asked turning to he young girl, waiting as she brought forth a basket of impeccable fruits from one of the cupboards. Picking a few of the most likely to be edible ones, Bruce dropped them in to a bowl.

The Prophet arched a brow “If you intend feeding him those take it slow. I’ve not eaten many fruits in my life, but they’re sweet. Almost sour with how sweet they are.”

Eyeing him for a moment, Bruce nodded “I’d like to speak with you later.” And with that he left the kitchen with Harley trotting at his heels. Seeing the opened door, he entered his bedroom and was shortly followed by Harley, Bruce set the bowl filled with fruits down.

“How is he?” Harley whispered watching J sleep.

“He’ll live. He’s still in pain I guess.” Shrugging Bruce grabbed an apple and bit in, savoring the sweet juice and crunchy flesh.

The crunch sound jolted J awake, eyes wide, body stiff and rigid, that was before he caught sight of Harley and Bruce, breath forcing out of him in an oddly relieved sounding wheeze, though he still trembled from the sudden shock of waking up so violently, his thin hand coming up to rub his shoulders, which now stung in pain as he slowly sat up.

“What time is it….? How long was I out….?”

Seeing that Joker was now awake, the ten year old brought the bowl of fruits over and held it out for J to take one. “Oh, ya know early mornin’,” Harley waved her hand in an uncaring fashion. “A few hours or so,” Bruce mumbled at the same time, wiping the apple juice near his mouth with the back of his hand. “Take one.” He gave the basket a small shake and gave Joker a small urging smile. 

Joker’s eyes darted between Bruce, the basket, and Harley before he slowly reached out, slowly grasping a banana. He gave it a slow sniff, a bit unsure what to think, tilting his head as he inspected the fruit, not out of distrust, but more curiosity than anything, since fruits were so hard to come by and were reserve for special occasions only. 

“Want me to ask the doc to come by and check up on ya?” Harl asked leaning against the doorway watching Joker inspect the yellow fruit.

“You have to peel it,” Bruce said as his raised his hands and mimicked what it’d look like to peel a banana.

Joker spared Harley a glance, shaking his head, before mimicking Bruce, peeling the outer skin of the banana which reveal the lighter yellow flesh within, he took a slow careful bite. He paused as he chewed, making a strange face, trying to understand the taste and texture that was in his mouth, it was clear that he didn’t have soft foods often, mostly eating either stale or rock hard meals everyday, trying to figure out how to work on chewing such soft food in his mouth. 

Watching him eat as he ate his own apple, Bruce shook the bowl of fruits at Harley, who declined politely. “Naw, I have chores to do.” Bowing she waved ‘bye’ to J real quick before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. 

Joker was much too focused on the new assault on his senses to pay much mind to Harley, eventually he managed to swallow the first bite, smacking his lips a bit, brows furrowed, trying to discern if he really did like the taste or not.

Chewing slowly, Bruce Swallowed his last bite and placed the core on a plate. “So you like bananas?” He asked taking an orange out peeling it quickly, trying to make sure as he peels the liquid that came out doesn't splash into his eyes knowing how painful it can be when it does.

Joker paused before shrugging “I dunno, but foods food. Can’t let it go to waste now can we!” He smiled a bit and continued to eat, though still trying to get the hang of such a soft food. Joker seemed better than he had a few hours ago, despite being a bit sore, he didn’t seem perturbed. 

Nodding, Bruce quietly ate the slices. He had been weighing his choices of telling Joker whether or not he should say he was going to meet his father later. Lips turning downwards he pushed it back into his mind for later, he still had time to think.

“Is everything alright? You seem… upset?” Joker’s watchful eyes, of course, didn’t miss the shift in his lord’s mood or the way his lips had tilted down slightly. He paused for a brief moment before slowly whispered “This… isn’t about last night is it? Father didn’t mean any harm! He was just only trying to help me learn… I panicked, but I knew he wouldn’t kill me.”

Shaking his head, Bruce gave the bruised teen a gentle smile “I’m alright.” Joker said but bit his tongue at the thought of his father. 

“J, what he did was wrong,” Bruce shot back with a scowl. “He wasn’t helping you at all! Nothing about that whole exchange was helpful to you, the only thing you gained from that is more wounds and bruises!”

“But I’ll remember it, won’t I.” he stated calmly, glancing out one of the windows, “I’ll remember that it hurts, therefore I’ll remember the event, and therefore I’ll remember what was said…... ” His eyes go wide and he quickly looks ashamed “not that I’m trying to argue with you my lord! Of course, you’re always right!” his hand removed itself from his mouth to swing around to his own temple, ready to hit himself. 

Snatching Joker’s hands before he can inflict more pain on to himself, Bruce hissed “Stop hurting yourself!” Letting go of his hands, Bruce leaned back “I’m sorry,” He didn’t mean to snap at him, but the self harm took him by surprise, he didn't like when someone kept blaming themselves and worst harming themselves. Scrubbing his face roughly, Bruce asked “How could you possibly think that’s alright?”

Joker became meek again, curling up and looking away from his lord, not making eye contact with Bruce, muttering softly “It’s all I’ve ever known I suppose… It doesn't make sense to me to think it’s wrong… I’m sorry my lord…”

“I’m going to set things right then.” Climbing out of bed, Bruce stomped towards the door “Stay here and rest up. If I find out you got up and did your chores, you’ll be… punished.” Bruce forced the last word out with a small cringe, the child shut the door on his way out of the room and make his way down the halls hoping he was going the right way.

Joker stayed there on the bed, doing as he was told by his lord, laying down to rest more, even though his rest was less comfy due to the lack of human contact as he slept. 

~~~~~

Currently, the Prophet was preparing for the morning community meal, making sure the tables were set, food was being cooked properly, and that everything was in good and proper order.

Peering around the corner, Bruce spied men and women setting up the large table used for- never mind. Shaking the image of last night out of his head, Bruce held back the urge to vomit, squaring his shoulder and with a walk full of confidence, he made his way towards the prophet and said “We need to talk now.” Bruce wouldn’t take no for an answer, even though he knew they won't reject him for he was their ‘God’. 

The prophet glanced over noticing Bruce, the Prophet motioned the others to continue whatever they were doing before he approached Bruce, “My lord, to what do I owe the pleasure of being in your audience?”

“I think a discussion between us in in order. Come,” Bruce led him down the, hall away from any prying eyes and eavesdroppers. “This is about your son. And about the the way you treat him,” Bruce started off calmly “I also have new rules I wish to put in place.”

The prophet smiled softly, though there was a small glimmer of hostility that soon disappeared under a layer of understanding, “I understand, my lord. These rules that you wish to install, however, are new, and it’s going to take an adjustment period from all of us to get used to it… Please, let me make it up to you with a fine meal?... Not meats, if it helps.” The prophet added quickly. 

Lips thinning, Bruce crossed his arms “Alright. And yes no meat unless I see it come from the animal myself.” Tapping his foot he wanted to get to the nitty gritty of why he was here. The prophet was beginning to creep him out with that look in his eyes.

“Now, about your son. Your treatment of him is completely and utterly unacceptable. I wish to never see him receive another beating from you again nor have him punished in anyway unless I proclaim it so.”

“Then let it be so, good lord of mine. You shall never see me lay a hand on the boy again.” He happily laid one hand above his heart and raised the other, like one might do when taking an oath.

“I’ll be sure of it” he promised.

Drinking in the sight, satisfied, Bruce nodded “Yes, I shall come by with any more complaints, if I have anymore. The rules will be ready by sundown.” Turning on his heel, Bruce matched back to his room to check up on J.

“Of course my lord.” The Prophet’s voice sounded pleased, but a dark look crossed his face as the boy turned and walked away.

Opening the door, Bruce greeted the boy on his bed with a smile. Walking over, he sat down beside Joker and picked up his half eaten orange. “Do you have any paper and pens around I could borrow?” Bruce asked around a mouth full of orange.

Joker rolled over, his eyes blinking away the sleep, nodding “I have some in my room, but I’m not sure if father put any in here…. Um… my lord may I make a request…?” he glanced around a bit, fingers picking at whatever they could reach, a nervous habit he had made “My bible’s in my room, you see, and I won’t make it to the morning prayers….” 

Listening, Bruce nodded “Alright, where would your bible be?” Still trying to puzzle this building together was difficult especially since everything looks the same. “Do I have to be there for the morning prayers?” He asked a little confused by the structure format of this people.

“You’re our god, you don’t need to do anything you don’t wish too.” he smiled softly, before pausing to think, he started to map out directions as best as he could without actually drawing it to Bruce so that he wouldn't get lost. 

“My bible should be under my pillow, and I should have pen and paper under the bed as well, my lord.” He smiled happily, still feeling awkward, though, as he is now lodged in his god’s resting place.

Ingraining the directions into this brain, Bruce gave him a thumbs up “I’ll be right back,” Exiting the room once more, Bruce padded down the halls turning every once in a while, following Joker’s directions and finally stood before Joker’s room. Opening the door slowly, he looked around the bare room with only a bed and a small dresser. It was sort of jarring to see the difference between his and Joker’s room. Snatching some paper sheets from the below the bed along with one stubby pencil, Bruce finally took the bible from underneath Joker’s rather flat pillow and shut the door closed. 

“I found it,” He waved the thick book high in the air with his trembling arm, as it was very heavy, when he made it back to his room. Handing it to Joker, Bruce sat the table and began to write.

Joker thanked him several times before shuffling around making himself comfortable on the bed, opening the book in his lap he began to quietly read to himself, after every few verses he’d stop to trace a quick symbol, that obviously represented something, on his chest after speaking a quick “Salvet nos” in fluent Latin.

Watching him quietly, Bruce pointed at the symbol with the pencil “What does that symbol mean?” He asked quickly before writing yet another rule for the followers to obey. Rereading the short list, he tapped his temple for a moment thinking of what else he could do to change the rules around here. 

Joker glanced up, before putting his finger to his chest, some few inches from his heart “The tip of the wing,” he drew it across a few inches “the second wing,” he arched it up, before bouncing down slightly and back up again “the ears,” he trailed his finger down and in, a fine point “and the end.”

“Oh,” Furrowing his brows, Bruce nodded “Okay… that’s interesting.” Was the lame reply that fell from his lips. Picking the paper up, he handed it off to the battered boy on his bed “How do these rules sound? I don’t know what else to say.” Bruce sighed frustrated, he couldn't come up with anymore ideas. 

“It’s the bat” Joker muttered to himself before gently taking the paper, “Your symbol, Batman.” he turned a few pages in his bible, before comparing the teaching, furrowing. They were very different from what he’d been practicing his whole life. Without a second thought he ripped the page from his bible “Lies in the holy teaching are unacceptable…. It should've never happened… I’m sure father just… made a mistake.” he carefully smoothed out the book, lips pursed in concentration.

Flinching at the tearing of a page, Bruce swallowed at his words “Yes..” Taking his paper back, Bruce quickly sat down and thought of other things he should add. “Where did you go to contact me in this bible?” Bruce asked with a grin. “I’d love to admire the hard work he put into my room that only the prophet could enter and decipher my words.” He lied smoothly.

Joker fiddled with his fingers, shrugging a bit “Father spoke of having dreams, where you told him things, told him of your teachings… are… are all his words lies…?” The beginnings of a crisis began to set in, the mere idea everything hes been doing has been wrong and possibly disgracing his god all his life, that everything he’s been training to do is a lie. His fingers curl tight around his bible, and his eyes staring at the pages, and for a moment he couldn't breathe anymore.

“J?” Bruce could see he wasn’t paying attention any more. “Hey Joker,” He stood up to place a hand on his shoulder, trying to shake him from his thoughts. “What’s wrong, are you okay?”

“Is it all lies…” he stared at the book, unable to look away “is it all lies my god… is… is my father…. false….?”

Hesitating, Bruce coughed “Um, I- yes. He didn’t translate my words correctly,” He explained “But that’s fine now, I’m here to correct any and all the mistakes he may have put into the book!” Bruce reassured him quickly.

Joker shut down instantly, shoulders slumping, a distant look in his eyes. His whole life was a lie, completely invalidated by a simple word. How was he supposed to call himself a devoted, loyal follower if his teaching weren’t even true. He couldn’t breathe right, lungs heaving in short shallow bursts, and he felt ready to faint. If he wasn’t white as bone he’d probably have gone paler. 

“Joker, it’s fine, I’ll teach you ok? I’ll teach you all the correct way!” He panicked, hands fluttering over Joker unsure of what he was supposed to do. “Breath, it’s fine I’m not mad!” Bruce hiccuped, tears pricking his eyes, terrified as to what Joker was doing. He looked like a corpse sitting up in his bed.

For a moment he couldn’t hear, couldn't think, all Joker could do was stare into the pages of a false, untrue bible, before suddenly his face went blank, breathing evening out, a dull look in his eyes. His face shifted again, into something determined, he slammed the large book shut, pulling himself out of the bed, crouching down on three of his four limbs, book cradled under his arm. He began to half limp half crawl towards the door, not even able to register the pain in his ankle, oh yes, he was determined to do something about these lies.

“Joker!” He called as the boy started towards the door. Sliding in front of the door, he stared at him “Calm down think about this! I’m rewriting it okay? I’m removing all the mistakes you all have made, it’s alright.” He pleaded not wanting him to hurt his ankle any more then it currently was.

“The prophet is false, he must pay. He has filled us with lies and hate, but worry not my Batman, I will make him pay. Make him pay like he must… I will tear down the false prophet, like he should be.” he clutched the bible harder “If I must I will even slay him and burn all of his lie filled books.”

“Listen to me as I am your god,” Bruce hissed “I will not stand these acts of violence without order and fair judgement passed over the wrongdoer. If you are to slay the false prophet, you are disobeying my wishes.”

The burning rage in Joker’s eyes did not subside, but he backed away, before turning to face away from Bruce and screamed in rage as he threw the bible as hard as he could out the window, before curling up on the spot, clutching his head and rocking, his splint making the movement difficult and painful, but not stopping him.

Stepping forward, Bruce gently asked Joker to move back to the bed “I’ll be forced to call the doctor if you keep this up,” Bruce pleaded softly, ready to call for Harley if things got to out of hand.

Joker took a long deep breath, and then he just went limp, losing all energy to be mad, or angry, just shutting down again. It was concerning, how quickly his emotions could flip, and now he just lay on the floor, face first on the ground, breathing slow, even though he was wide awake.

Chewing the inside of his cheek, Bruce opened his door “HARLEY!” He called for the blonde hoping she could help this situation. He just didn’t know what to do with Joker at the moment and didn’t want to drag him over to the bed in fear of opening any wounds or hurting him further. 

Joker flinched a bit at his yelling, rolling over so he was on his back, staring at the ceiling now with the same blank face he had just before he started trying to go sending the prophet to death.

Watching Harley sprint over once more, he quickly pulled her in and asked “He was freaking out and now he won’t move. Can you help me move him to the bed please?” Bruce explained everything in a nutshell, standing by J’s head ready to grab him by the arm and lift him up.

Joker curled away from being crowded by them both suddenly, rolling over to push himself up again, he wasn’t thinking, just doing what he felt was necessary at the moment. His mind had clicked off, and in place it left a shell, a shell just trying to survive.

Grimacing, Harley lunged for his legs “Grab him quick!” Hauling him up, careful when grabbing near his wounded ankle, she started her way over to the bed once Bruce had him by his arms. Dropping him, Harl pulled Bruce away from Joker quickly and went to go find the doctor.

Joker went limp on the bed, ceasing his thrashing when being picked up, but as soon as their hands left he was still again. Right now, he was not himself, and far from anything else he’d displayed before. Lost, purposeless, trying to make sense of his suddenly crumbled world.

Twiddling his thumbs, Bruce called “Joker, if it will make you feel any better I could rewrite the whole book over again... Would that make you feel better?” He attempted to sooth his friend’s worries slightly with a promise, although it might take a year to write.

“No.. no no, it's not your job, it's the prophet’s job… but the prophet is a liar…. A liar to us all…” he finally turned to look at him again, though his eyes were wide, his look was blank “I will fix this. It is my job to please you. I still have a purpose…. I must have my purpose.”

Biting his tongue, Bruce gave a tiny nod, if that’s what will help get him out of this funk, Bruce will gladly accept it. “Yes, would you like to start now?” Bruce crossed his fingers hoping this distraction would be enough to keep him off his feet for a while. 

Joker paused before he sat up, he stared at him with those wide eyes “You… you mean… I… get to help you write the bible… before I’m even your prophet…?” He sounded awestruck.

“Yes. I see great potential in you,” Bruce agreed. “Would you like to start now or..?” he trailed off allowing J to decide.

“I would be honored, my lord!” Joker’s face split into a wide grin, shaking with giddy excitement, forgetting his crisis in favor of childish excitement.

“Alright,”grabbing paper and the pencil, Bruce handed them over to the vibrating boy on his bed, while sat at the foot of his bed, opposite of Joker, clearing his throat and was unsure how to start.

Joker shuffled around a bit, making himself comfy, doodling something quickly on the top before looking at him “Tell me now what you decree my lord… for I am your pencil, and you, the hand that wields me…..” he smiled, waiting for him to start speaking.

Taking a deep breath, Bruce started talking, almost positive he sounded like a complete and utter fool. After all this was the first bible he had ever written. Let alone saying it orally. Finishing his thought, he meekly asked if it was alright.

Joker wrote fast, following every word he said, listening intently, never once questioning him, never once batting an eye in confusion. Everything he said he took to heart, filling up the hollow space that had almost consumed him with the promise of a new understanding to his god, a true religion.

Bruce licked his lips, he opened his mouth getting a few more words out before Harley was back with the doctor. Quickly they sat down and changed Joker’s bandages, also fixed up the cast while having Harley apply more medical paste to his healing wounds. 

Joker placed the paper aside, not letting them see it in it’s unfinished stages as he, once again, begrudgingly let them inspect, clean, and care for his wounds. 

After a while they finished cleaning and re-wrapped all the wounds, the doctor shot J a look after she had found out he had shifted his cast and using the wounded leg, before she swiftly exited once more with a bow towards Bruce. 

Being the nosy girl that she is, Harley wanted to know what was on the pages Joker had hidden from them the moment they entered the room.

However, Joker was adamant about keeping it away, eventually hiding it underneath a pillow he then sat on.

Tsking, Harley moved away from Joker and bowed to Bruce as well before leaving to finish her chores. 

Sitting back beside Joker, Bruce leaned back with a sigh “Would you like to continue?” Not really up to the task anymore, but willing to squeeze in a few more pages for J.

“Only if you would.” Joker smiled softly, as if knowing his god was tired, which was quite obvious by how Bruce’s eyes seemed to be slowly drifting shut once in a while. “We don’t have to finish today, or tomorrow, or even the next twenty years if that’s what it takes, we have all the time in the world!”

Glancing at him with a tired look, Bruce shrugged “Yea I’d like to continued with it tomorrow.” with that said he stood from the bed and walked towards to door. He had some restless leftover energy and wanted to do something with it.

Joker watched his God leave, nodding a bit. He didn’t really know what to do, since his god was too tired to continue writing the bible and he couldn't do anything with his wounded leg, so he just laid back down and went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, been super busy. Going to try and keep a regular schedule as best as I can!

It has been months since Bruce left the cryo pod and entered this new world, currently, he was sitting at one of the table in common rooms, doodling a little picture of him and J. He put it with the other picture of his family(that he had hurriedly shoved into one of his pockets when Alfred grabbed him) before the ‘incident’. 

The Prophet was nearby, whispering to a few people at a corner, while Joker sat across from Bruce, tongue between his teeth in concentration as he doodled as well.

“Hey J, what month is it?” Bruce asked wanting to keep track of time since it just seemed to just fly by here, without any clocks or calendars to keep track of time. Peeking over J’s arm, Bruce cocked his head at the scribbles with confusion. 

Currently, Joker was drawing a large shadow figure with bat like ears, and a long cape, all with black, he paused in his doodling to think “Uhhh… February…?” 

“How about the day? What day is it today? The number,” He questioned further with a large grin. February was the month he was born in! Wiggling in his seat, Bruce hoped the date hasn't pass by, that’d break his heart.

Joker raised a brow again before counting on his fingers “Uhhh…. Theeee… 18th??”

Slamming his palms on the table Bruce shouted “YES WE DIDN’T SKIP MY BIRTHDAY!” He howled with joy doing a little dance around the table out of pure joy.

Joker smiled, laughing, sharing his god’s enthusiasm “We must celebrate! Today is a grand day!”

The Prophet, who had been close and listening onto their conversation, nodded a bit “Agreed. It's a very good day to celebrate.”

Nodding, Bruce was excited to celebrate, but faltered when a memory forced itself to be known in his mind “T-there won’t be anyone getting killed right?” He squealed with large worried eyes. Bruce couldn't handle seeing that again, that night attacked all of his senses aggressively and gave him a lifetime of nightmares. 

“Of course not. I did, if you recall, make a decree to no longer indulge in such a practice.” The Prophet smiled gently, putting his hands on Joker’s shoulders, ignoring how Joker has slightly flinched at the touch, as he stood behind him, “There will be plenty of fruits and other foods to your liking.” he glanced down at his son, who, upon his touch, had returned to his drawing.

Eyeing the man behind J, Bruce nodded “Yes,” not moving back to the table Bruce stayed right where he was. “Hey J, want to go outside?” Bruce offered, as always, he was unsettled by the prophet’s gentle tone, especially seeing what he did to J. The clenching feeling in his gut worsened over time as he spent more time around The Prophet, with all his gentle smiles and calm tone. 

Joker glanced up and smiled happily “Of course my lord!” he happily stood up. His ankle was fully healed now after months of rest, though it did seem a bit misshapen due to the damage done to it, and the meager medical attention the society could offer could only do so much. But like always, though, he happily wandered around like an ape after his god. 

Nodding, Bruce exited the room as quick as he could with Joker hot on his heels, both of them traveled down the halls towards the main entrance. Passing by Harley, he waved as she swept the ground. “Hiya!” She greeted excitedly to the two, more to Joker tho.

Joker gave a cheery wave as well, “Morning Harley!” he happily sauntered past the girl and towards the door. He’d been in a much better mood ever since starting to rewrite the bible with his god. 

“It’s my birthday!” Bruce cheered bouncing on the spot beaming at the blonde. Squealing at the information, she started bouncing happily to happy for her god, the two both jumping and squealing.

Joker happily laughed as he prancing on all four of his limbs, vaguely like a horse, his whole body full of excitement. It was almost like the day he found Bruce all over again. He couldn’t be happier.

With Harley’s help, Bruce was able to push the door to the outside open. “Would you like to come with us?” Bruce suggested with a grin “Nah, I got stuff to do, but I can be with you for a little bit later on, I got wind that we have something special happening. Have fun!” She waved to the pair as she went back to sweeping the floors.

Joker happily waved, stepping out “Maybe today I can take you to the garden? I haven’t shown you it yet, have I?” 

Bruce nodded excitedly “No you have not, I’d love to see it!” walking with a skip in his step, Bruce walked in the building’s shadow so that he wouldn't burn his sensitive feet on the afternoon’s scorching sand.

Joker happily walked along beside his god, not minding the hot surface that he trod on, leading Bruce around the building. Once, where the beautiful Wayne Manor Garden stood now only sat a pitiful shadow of its former glory. There were a few trees, but they were sparse with leaves, and the hedges overgrown and yet seemed small all at the same time. The flowers had wilted, all of them drying and burning in the sun or became dust, and it all looked a tad bit unhealthy, as the water it thrived off of had become polluted with toxins, the fountain was dry, and many of the benches that were part of Ye garden had become crumbled or recycled to become reinforcements on the crumbling building they now resided in.

Grimacing at the sight of the garden, he felt a glimmer at the back of his mind that made him felt that there was something familiar about this place. Sitting at one of the sturdy benches that were thankfully not hot since it was under a shadow, Bruce overlooked the small amount of plant life in the area. “Are the fruits kept in a separate area?” He asked not seeing any fruit trees.

Joker nodded a bit, huddling down on the ground next to him, leaning against the bench, “I don’t remember who takes care of them, but I think her name started with a P, she found out how to make an indoor garden. She grows vegetables there too.”

Nodding excitedly, Bruce sat up “Let’s go see!” hands resting on his hips, ready to set off and find this mysterious girl that grew everyone's food.

Joker smiled and nodded happily, leading him back inside. Joker lead him to a room that had little to no roof, though there was cloth draping that could be pulled at a slanted angle to protect the plants if need be. Tending to them was a slightly older, around eighteen years of age or so, a girl with vibrant red hair.

Watching her, Bruce waved “Hello! J was just telling me about you, it’s nice to meet you. I don't think I’ve seen you before,” introducing himself, Bruce smiled at her shyly. 

The girl glance up and blinked a few times before giving an awkward smile and hastily tried to clean the few splotches of dirt on her face, “Hello my lord! It’s a pleasure to meet you! W-welcome to my garden…” she motioned to the fruit bearing trees around her.

Looking around, Bruce asked what her name was as he stepped closer to peer at the small trees. Nothing like the ones back home that seemed to always touched the sky. “Are you the only one tending the gardens?” it seemed like such a big responsible after learning a bit about gardening from his mother when he was younger. 

She moved to stand beside him, Joker trailing close behind, “My name is Pamelia. You can call me Pam… or Ivy. Either is okay… and yes, I do tend to these alone. It’s not to hard, I’ve been doing it all my life…. I like it in here.” She gently touched one of the trees, smiling with pride at her work.

“How come you don’t come inside much?” Bruce pondered seeing as everyone else had a few chores they did during the rest of the day until night time comes and they go back to their rooms to rest. Bruce didn’t even think he ever saw her at any of the prayers, he couldn’t have missed such bright red hair among the dullness of the other members. 

Pam smiled gently “Oh, I can hear the prayers from here, so I pray here among the nature, and I sleep here to protect the garden from rodents and thieves, and all the food I need is right here with me anyway. Taking care of these plants is my chore. It’s relaxing to me.”

Understand what she meant, Bruce agreed that sounded pleasant. “You have such lovely hair,” was what broke the few seconds of silence between them, Bruce had only been staring at her vibrant red hair he so badly wanted to touch and wonder if they were made out of fire themselves. But his mother and father’s teaching of manners still stuck with him well.

Pam blushed a bit, staring at her feet “Why thank you, my lord!” she giggles. Joker stayed silent, though his eyes bore into the back of the her head, a faint swirl of some emotion inside of his chest.

Smiling, Bruce nodded happily “Your fruits and vegetables are also amazing! They are so ripe and sweet, you really are an impeccable gardener!” He showered her in praises, oblivious to the silent storm building inside Joker.

“Why thank you!” She grinned happily. She made a hand motion, “Would you like a tour-”

“There’s no time for that.” The Prophet spoke up, everyone jumped when his voice suddenly spoke from the entrance of the garden, once again seeming to silently place himself into the conversations, his arrival gone unnoticed, he smiled at the three stunned adolescents before him.

“Our lord's party is almost ready,” he motioned to Bruce to follow with a sweep of an arm “would you follow me to the party room my lord?” 

About to take up her offer, Bruce cringed at the sound of the Prophet's voice that appeared suddenly. “Yes,” he replied to the Prophet before turning to Pam “I’ll come by tomorrow for that tour, bye!” Waving, he followed after the adult slowly, lagging behind with his shorter legs. 

Joker was quick to follow him, Pam waving as they left and turned back to continue gardening, speaking to the plants in a hushed voice. Prophet led them, before pausing outside of the prayer room, where it seemed to have most events took place. He motioned to Joker “Stay out here. This is something between a god and his prophet.”

Panic seized him, Bruce looked back to Joker bewildered by the Prophet’s sudden words. “What’s going to happen?” He took a cautious step back towards J, who had unconsciously tensed up at the Prophet’s words. 

Joker shrugged, brows furrowed with confusion. Prophet gently touched Bruce’s shoulder “I promise, nothing like the first feast. No harm will come to you or anyone else.”

Shivering at the hand placed on his shoulder, Bruce eyed him for a long moment before nodding. “A-alright..” He muttered stepping into the pitch black room with him, ready to run in case. 

Prophet stepped in after him, gently closing the door behind him cutting Joker’s sight of his god, before fitting a small candle. The room had tables in it, but instead of in straight even lines like before, they were now placed in a circle, a large basin of water in the middle, more candles around it, little flames dancing on the eerily still surface of the water.

Shifting on his feet, Bruce looked around nervously as the room was light up as his eyes got used to the darkness. Eyeing the water, Bruce frowned “What are we supposed to do in here?” He gestured towards the large bin of water big enough he could sit in and still have the water go over his head.

“It’s a ritual of sorts. Most children have experienced it. Usually when they’re much younger, it’s a coming of age ritual. You are our god, so I have no doubts of your ability to withstands, but it’s tradition… I hope you understand my lord? It is of no offence, simply following tradition.”

Cringing, Bruce slowly walked forward giving a slight tremble in his step. “No, none taken,” He muttered a few feet from the large bin. Glancing back at the robed man, Bruce walked until he rested his palms on the rim, staring at the inky waters awaiting him that faintly had his reflection on them.

Prophet, without hesitation or warning, grabbed the back of Bruce's head, and shoved his face into the water. Supporting himself with one arm on the rim, he leaned down to talk to him, ignoring how Bruce was struggling “Now this part is less traditional, usually we let you climb in before we hold you down, but I’m afraid that it might give you too much freedom of movement. After all, a god can fight back so easily to a mere man like me. No offence, my lord. It won't be long, just a few minutes!”

Gasping in shock, Bruce inhaled water that was quickly choking him. Fighting the adult holding him under, Bruce splashed trying to get away from his grip. Kicking at the Prophet’s legs, Bruce quickly grew sluggish as he began to feel a lack of oxygen, he was not an active child even before the pod. He would much rather spend his time with a good book and some tea. 

Prophet grasped one of his ankles, lifting Bruce so he didn’t have purchase on the ground, a snarl on his usually calm face.

Joker, hearing the commotion from inside, was quick to pry the door open, screeching as he saw his father holding his god’s face into the water. His lithe frame scuttled across the floor as fast as it could, snatching his father’s ankles and yanked on them. 

Bruce screamed as he was lifted up, nothing but bubbles rushed past his face in the darkness of the water, arms slipping into the water reaching and splashing into nothing. 

Joker yanked his father’s legs harder, causing him to fall, losing grip on Bruce’s ankle. He wasted no time crawling on his father laid down form, nails clawing at his face, still screeching loud enough to echo down the halls.

Dropping further into the water, Bruce quickly scrambled towards the surface breaching like a whale and throw himself against the side of the tub. Gasping, he coughed violently out excess water while simultaneously trying to suck in air. Crawling out of the tub, he laid on the cold stone as footsteps came closer. Feeling arms wrapped around him, he was quickly dragged to the corner of the room with chatting in his ear. Placing him down, Harley pushed at his chest wishing she paid more attention to how one of the adults did this to her friend. 

Joker was relentless, but alas he was but a boy, Prophet was able to easily pry him off, and instead of going to find Bruce he now shoved his son’s face in the water, snarling with rage “DON’T YOU TOUCH ME, YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU WORTHLESS WASTE OF POTENTIAL!”

Vomiting up the rest of the water, Bruce sat up coughing. Nodding his thanks, he gasped like a fish on land watching Harley jump the Prophet, clawing his face, screaming like a banshee, biting whatever she could.

Prophet growled, letting Joker go, grabbing Harley by her hair “ENOUGH! OR I WILL DROWN YOU BOTH!” he shook her violently, Joker quickly dragging his face from the water, taking deep gulps of air in. He stumbled to Bruce’s side, eyes wide as he heaved.

Snapping her jaws at him, Harley kicked and clawed at what she could “HOW DARE YOU HARM OUR GOD!” She cried extremely shrill almost ear piercing. Bruce looked behind to see crowds of people slowly coming in, mummering about the commotion. 

Prophet yanked her away, slapping her cheek with his free hand, hard enough to leave it red “insolent little bitch he’s a god. Mere water can’t harm him. Lay one more hand on me, and my mercy will run out.”

Hissing, Harley howled at blow. Hanging there, she glared at the man holding her. 

Bruce slowly stood and ordered “Release her. You shall not strike another one of my followers.” He rasped, coughing as he glared at the Prophet, struggling to stand on his two feet after the lack of oxygen. 

“I want you absent from my celebration.” Bruce wouldn’t stand being around this man anymore and would squander his power as much as he could, he had tried to ignore the man after finding out how fake the bible was, but now this was too much;.

Joker had silently moved to the corner of the room, a dusty old set of armor in the corner. From it’s grasp he pulled the sword out, still sharp and shiny even after decades of being unsheathed. Real or not, he’d get the job done.

“Worry not my god. He’ll be absent from now on.” without hesitation ,without blinking an eye, he charged toward the man who’d cause him, and so many others pain and terror, who filled their head with lies and he swung, not even being mindful of Harleen, who had seen Joker with the sword before hand and hand swung herself away from the chance of being hit, the large blade swung towards the Prophet, Joker’s eyes closed as the weight and momentum of the blade lurched his body into it.

Prophet dropped Harleen, hands moving up to block the attack, but he was too slow and the blade hit its mark.

In one swift blow, Joker had cleaved his own father’s head, blood spraying on his pale features and the floor, the sword clattered from his grasp, carried by its own momentum, breathing heavy, and face still damp from the near drowning as the water and blood mixed on his face. 

Harley screamed as blood splattered her thickly as she was the nearest, after the sword drop a little too close to her, she scrambled to Bruce’s side, who had vomited whatever he had ate and some water, at the sight of another dead body. 

He shook like a leaf, looking at anything, but the place where the carnage took place. Breathing heavily, he gasped and cried, quickly wiping the tears away, shying away from Harley’s touch.

Joker leaned down, gently grasping the Prophet's head, unafraid to touch it, still warm in his hands, still dripping blood, vacant eyes wide with shock. He turned to face his god, moving slightly closer before bowing down, presenting the head as he’d presented many meals and items to his god before. Quietly, his voice rang through the shocked silence of the building.

“I present to you, my lord, the head of the false prophet.”

Hyperventilating, Bruce shot up and pushed through the crowd. Sobbing, he ran wildly through the halls, not stopping even for Harley’s shouting.

Huddling in a small room, Bruce scrubbed away any tears and snot, sitting in the dark and cried. 

Joker looked up, watching his god flee, the head still in his hands, eyes wide and questioning, unsure of what he should do. What he should feel. Had he not just rid his lord and savior from a man of lies? A man who had, time and time again, gone against his lord’s direct word? Had he not just saved his god from a man whom had, not mere moments ago, been holding him under water, with murder in his eyes?

He drops the head, looking up at Harley, as if pleading for answer to questions he had not asked aloud.

Harley’s lips thinned. “He did cry when that man was skinned alive in front of him. How is this any different?” Rubbing her arm and wincing at the blood, Harley looked at him “I’ll look outside and you'll look in here.” Praying Bruce didn’t run into the waste land, Harley sprinted outside.

Joker was quick to scurry about, blood still splattered across his body. He called out for his god, voice growing more frantic with each moment that passed, opening every single room, not leaving a single corner unchecked, not furniture left unturned. The guilt was settling deep in the pit of his stomach.

Checking with Red first, Harley pulled the curtain back “Red! Have you seen our lord around? He fled from our sight!” she explained quickly, fidgeting about, hoping she has so Harley has some direction to go in.

Pam gently shook her head “No… has something happened…?” she looked concerned, she took note of the blood on Joker’s clothes and he left before she had even gotten her whole sentence out. 

Joker’s calls became incoherent, that animalistic need to protect wormed its way into his skin again, his fist and feet thumping across the ground in his desperate search for his god. 

Grimacing, Harley turned to Pam from one of the window and waved her hand about “Well J might have beheaded our prophet, but thanks!” Running around the building a few more times, Harley concluded he was not out here. “Oh sweet Batman I hope he’s not out there,” Wringing her hands together, she went back inside to aid Joker with his hunt since the insides were much larger. 

Pam’s eyes go wide “HE DID WHAT!?”

Joker was frantic, throwing doors open, he froze instantly, when finally, after what felt like decades he opened the right door. The sight, from an outsider, would be anything but friendly, breath heaving, eyes wide and wild, blood dripping down his long chin. Yet, love was in his eyes, deep, dark, and obsessive.

Shaking, Bruce squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the echoing of feet hitting the floor, heavy breathing and doors being slammed open. He pushed himself into the furthest corner, he curled into a ball breathing heavily.

Joker, though careful, but quick, huddled down next to Bruce, pulling him into hug, all with the intents of comforting him, of making the fear go away. The blood on his clothes were quick to stain Bruce’s own clothes, but his thought process was simple.

No more dead body, no more fear… right?

Screaming like a wounded animal, Bruce sobbed harder, the force of the sobbing caused him to jerk violently away from Joker. Clawing the floor to get away, he kept screaming.

Harley’s jogging turned into a dead sprint as she followed the blood curdling screaming coming from their god.

Joker let go, in an instant his arms flew away, his whole body seemed too, and in the same instant everything inside seemed to hurt, to ache with the realization the he was the source of fear for his god. He curled himself up, but made no further motion to touch his god.

Quieting down, Bruce hiccuped. Sitting up, he still had tears streaming down his face as Harley discovered them both. “Oh,” She sighed, picking Bruce up and carried him to his washroom. Shutting the door, Harley was about to fill the tub with warm water when Bruce tugged her dress. Shaking his head, he continued to shake on the floor. 

Nodding she grabbed a cloth and soaked it with water, she started to gently wiped the blood away. “I’ll need to get you more clothes after I’m done ok?”

Meanwhile, Joker didn’t move a muscle, even as the door had closed after Harley left with Bruce, plunging him in darkness. He stayed right where he was, curled tight, arms over his head. He knew if he were to leave he’d have to face his god. His people. He whimpered at the idea that they would chase him away, cut all ties with him that he had with them and with his source of belonging for taking their prophet from them. 

For the first time in many, many years, he felt alone.

Letting her drag the warm cloth across bloody areas, she left to fetch another robe for him to wear. Handing him the fresh robe, Bruce changed quickly and stepped out. Walking with her to his chamber, Bruce laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Man this was the worst birthday of his life. He didn’t want to do anything but rest and sleep, so that’s what he did as he shut his eyes. 

 

Joker’s not sure how long he stayed in the same position. He’s not sure why he left the room. But suddenly the darkness was uncomfortable, claustrophobic even. He left the room, only to sit outside it and wait for someone to find him. He looked down at himself, covered in dried brown blood, his white, white hands pink in some areas from where it had flaked and dried. He pushed his face into his hands and cried.

Walking outside, Harley peered around, finally spotting the boy covered in blood. Sitting beside him, she rested a hand on his back “Our lord is asleep in his chambers if you wish, you can watch over him in while he slept,” She suggested rubbing comforting circles in his back.

Joker just sobbed harder, curling tighter “Oh who are you kidding Harley… I’m the last person he wants to see right now... I failed him… I… I failed our god, and now he hates me… no… he’s scared of me.”

Sucking in her bottom lip, Harley thought for a moment “I’m sure if you give him space for a while, he’ll calm down and return to the right state of mind,” She reassured him “He’s smart, he’ll understand your reasons to… kill your own father..” She coughed at the end with a grin.

Joker slowly looked up at her “What about the others…? Who… who’s going to take his place? W-what are they going to think of me…?”

“They will praise the one to cleans our religion of a false prophet! It will be you! Our god seems so dearly attached to you, you must have some sort of connection with him,” Harley praised him cheerfully “They will adore you as our god does!” Shaking him gently, Harleen beamed at him.

Joker sniffled, rubbing his wrist under his nose, before he weakly smiled, leaning on her for comfort. He sighed softly, tears slowly trailing to an end, and for awhile he just sat there, silently and thinking.

“Thank you.” he whispered quietly, though it echoed in the hall in the silence.

Nodding, Harley gave him small squeezes showing her complete support for Joker. “I’ll always be here,” Resting her head on top of his, she quietly inhaled his scent mingling with blood, smiling.

Joker hummed softly, suddenly feeling tired, he rested his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes as he began to drift to sleep.

~~~~~

Waking early next morning, Bruce laid in bed without the familiar presence of J by his side. Looking out the window and seeing the daylight flow in, Bruce slid out of his bed and out of his room. 

He made his way to the entrance nodding at Harley as he passed by her. 

Joker was currently, cleaning himself and his mess from last night, washing himself with his clothes in the water basin that he’d nearly been drowned in. He wasn’t going to let clean water go to waste.

Walking around the building, Bruce found the indoor garden area once more along with Ivy’s enclosed area. “Pamela?” he called hoping it wasn't to early.

Pam glanced over, smiling, clearing having just woken up as her hair was in a mess and had a few leaves stuck in it, “Good morning, my lord.”

“I hope I haven't woken you,” he frowned stepping into the area with all the fruit trees. “I was just wondering if you would still give me a tour.”

“No, you didn’t wake me. I always get up early.” She smiled, yawning, rubbing her eyes, “The tour will begin as soon as you’re ready, my lord.”

Relieved he didn't wake her, Bruce shrugged “We could start right now,” he offered looking around at the different trees and planted vegetables.

Pam smiled happily, nodding “Of course!” she happily began to lead him around, showing him the various trees and types of groves, berry bushes and vegetables, and many assortments of flowery plant life. 

Sponging in the information, “What’s your favorite plant here?” Bruce already knew he loved the apple and orange tree the most, through was a little sad this whole garden was missing a cherry tree. Cherries were his favorite fruit. 

She smiled gently, leading him to one of the flower bushes, “The roses, by far.” she gently cupped one of the red flowers that managed to bloom, smiling softly “They’re so pretty.”

“Like you!” He giggled bending down to sniff the fragrant flowers. “Is it okay if I take three?” He asked gesturing towards the roses. It’d be rude to ruin the bush by snagging more than his fair share of roses without asking.

Pam blushed a bit before smiling “Of course my lord! Would you like me to dethorn them as well…? They can be a bit of a pain at times.” She wandered to a nearby table with clippers.

“Yes please for two! I’d like for one to keeps its thorns,” watching she go, Bruce looked back towards the bush trying to pick out the best looking ones he’d like to take.

Pam happily clipped his selected roses, carefully getting rid of the selected Roses of their thorns, making sure to be delicate as she could be, whispering to herself. 

Patiently waiting, Bruce took them from Pamela once she finished “Thank you!” He waved as he dashed off, Bruce already had a few people in mind to give these to. Now he just needed to find them.

Pam happily waved goodbye, smiling “Anytime, my lord!”

Joker was currently still scrubbing up the dried blood on the floor, and from the sword, but he was clean now, and he was determined to fix his mistake.

“Harley?” calling out the blonde, Bruce fiddled with the roses, “Harle-” He jumped at the tap on his shoulder. Turning, he say the smug girl with her broom in hand “You called my lord?” Giving him a dramatic bow, Bruce swallowed “Yes, a gift.” Holding out one of the dethorned roses, to Harley, he watched her face light up at the flower. “Did ya get these from Red?” taking a deep whiff of the flower, she sighed happily. Nodding, Bruce waved her bye as Harley tucked the rose behind her ear, before happily humming as she went back to sweeping. 

Joker wandered the halls absentmindedly after he cleared up his mess, not really sure what he’s supposed to do now. He eventually started helping other people with their chores, despite what happened yesterday he was in a good mood and everyone seemed to ignore the fact that their prophet had been killed. 

Asking random followers that Bruce spotted in the hall, he approached asking if they knew where Joker might be, but after the fifth person that dropped to their knees and started mumbling prayers, Bruce sighed and decided to do this solo. 

“J?” shouting, the ten year old looked around for the familiar mop of green hair.

Joker, who was currently sat cross legged on the floor, was helping several older followers put together traps for hunting, happily listening to them talk as his fingers twiddle and work with the delicate pieces of a trap made from a few bits of metal wire and some other materials, meant to tighten around the ankle and hold tight… 

“J!!” Bruce repeated his name over and over “Joker!!” Scowling, Bruce stomped around the building shouting for the teen. “Where is he?!” Bruce wanted to throw the roses on the floor and give up.

Joker perked up “BATMAN! OVER HERE!!!” he raised one of his arms, flailing it around, he was almost blended with the bleached floor, a gap in the ceiling exposing the section of floor to constant sunlight.

Turning his head, Bruce slowly crept over, peering into the hole “Can you come out for a moment?” hiding the roses from sight, Bruce hoped J enjoyed his little gift and understood them meaning behind it.

Joker nodded, quickly passing the trap in progress to another before scurrying up to meet his lord, he felt relieved knowing his lord wanted to speak to him after what he did last night.

“First of all, I do not completely forgive you for what happened yesterday,” Bruce took a deep breath, “But I’m willing to overlook it since you had a good reason behind it. But I will not allow any more senseless murder, even though I favor you doesn’t mean you get special treatment. Also I have brought a gift to help smooth things over between us faster,” Presenting the thorned rose to Joker, Bruce meekly added “I hope you like it.”

Joker’s face fell for a moment, when he thought he was going to be further scolded, but he quickly grinned with joy again hearing he was, at least, partially forgiven, excitement spread on his face as he was presented the rose. He gently took the rose from Bruce, glancing at his feet as his pale cheeks tinged pink, nodding “I don’t expect special treatment, my lord. I promise, I will not slay in your presence, or your name, ever again,” he paused slightly, before shyly pushing the rose to his nose, so he could smell it “and thank you for the flower.”

Eyeing the flush in his cheeks, Bruce was relieved that Joker appreciated it. Nodding, the boy waved goodbye, he had one last rose to deliver. Stepping back to the path that he came from once more, Bruce walked to Pamalia’s hideout. “Pamalia? Are you there?”

Pam’s thick tangle of red hair pushed out from the inside of a bush, like a blooming flower, her red head popped out, and she smiled softly “Welcome back my lord! How may I assist you?”

Startled, Bruce yelped. Blinking for a while as he took in the sight, he cocked his head at her “Yea.. I just wanted to give this to you. I know it’s a waste, but you deserve one!” Presenting the last rose, he gave a small grin hoping she didn’t resent him for cutting a rose to just give it back.

Pam grinned happily, extending a hand “No harm done! I pick plenty for myself all the time! I’ll add it into my next crown.” she smiled, happily tucking it in her thick locks of hair.

Face slipping into an excited grin, Bruce slunk forward, giving her a small peck on the cheek and ran off giggling so pleased everyone enjoyed their gift. 

Pam blushed and laughed when he left, pleased as ever. She pulled herself back into the bush, giggling like a romance novel school girl. 

Shutting his door, Bruce plopped down at the table, Bruce happily doodle on a fresh sheet of paper.

His drawing, from yesterday, was still there, Joker’s as well. Seemed almost like life had paused for a brief moment, only to wait for them to return.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce paced distractedly in his room thinking and rewording how his speech would go almost five times now. It’d been a week and today was the day that he was officially addressing J as the new Prophet and telling his followers about the new bible. Scrubbing his face, Bruce grumbled and snatched a piece of paper, scribbling a part out and wrote something different above it.

Joker was preparing in his own room, feeling… weird, he now had his own special robes to wear, he’d never really had something special made for him or specifically for himself before. He also felt nervous, announcing his arrival as a new prophet after so much time without one, not to mention he killed the previous one.

Combing his hair back, Bruce looked in to a broken mirror, using a bit of water to keep it back since he didn't have any gel, he took the newly written bible and his speech before he walked into the prayer room. Soon everyone would be called to come into the room as well, just waiting on the new prophet to arrive.

Joker took another deep breath, walking out out his own room, not on all fours for once, but being proper, or as proper as he could be, and only with the slightest hunch due to almost always walking on fours with his back hunched. He slowly walked into the prayer room, a clear nervous air to him.

Seated on the throne, Bruce re-read his speech again and again trying to cram it all inside his head as fast as possibly. He then started to flip through the bible, he scanned through Joker’s handwriting, he was still pleasantly surprised by how neat it was. 

Joker’s hand gently patted his back ”Take your time. We don’t need to rush. If you need to, you can even read from it…. This is a lot of words, for everybody.” He took in a deep breath, though he smiled softly.

Shrugging, Bruce sighed heavily “Yes,” shutting the new bible, Bruce picked up the mangled instrument from the armrest and blew from it loudly, alerting everyone in the building there was a meeting.

Joker straightened himself up, and stood behind Bruce as the many followers of the Batman began to slowly enter the praying room. It felt weird, with the new bible in hand, standing where his father once stood, he stared out at the sea of people gathering and filling into the room.

Chewing his lower lip, Bruce watched as one by one the last few members trickled in, they immediately bowed their heads murmuring a small prayer. Commanding them to rise, Bruce looked to Joker for a moment. His brain short circuited for a moment at what to say.

And it must have been shown on his face because Joker softly smiled, and motioned towards the members “Go on… I’m here with you. For you. And so are they.”

Sucking in a deep breath, Bruce stood and announced “You are here to watch the holy binding of a god and his prophet,” motioning for Joker to kneel in front of him, Bruce had his small bottle of ‘holy water’ at the ready.

Joker swallowed thickly, before turning to face Bruce, lowering himself down in a kneeling position, head bowed and eyes close. His heart was pounding, cheeks red with the nervousness that caused his heart to pound loudly in his chest almost drowning out all the sounds in the room.

Resting one hand on his head, Bruce started mumbling gibberish, since who’d question his words. He could lie saying it was some godly words they’d never understand. Eyes shut, Bruce reached for his bottle and let the water drop on his hand a few times before barking one more gibberish word and commanded Joker to rise.

Joker slowly stood up, eyes still downcast, hand at his side, waiting for his lord’s next words, the crowd watching with silent awe. He felt tense, being at the center of attention. He enjoyed being with his god, but so many eyes on him made him tremble. 

Although some part of him almost enjoyed it.

“Tratues!” Rising on his tiptoes, Bruce sealed the event with a kiss to Joker’s forehead. Stepping back, Bruce gave J a small grin listening to everyone shout and cheer J loudly until Bruce raised his hand and the crowd quiet down instantaneously.

Joker’s cheeks had gone red at the kiss, gulping a bit, and smiling nervously. He continued to patiently wait for his next command, taking in slower breaths to calm himself.

“You may go ahead now,” allowing Joker to start his part, Bruce sat back down on the throne and await his turn once more, watching the flushed teen at his side struggle to speak. 

Joker took yet another deep breath before turning to the crowded, slowly lifting up the new bible, speaking as clear as he could, “Our mighty lord, the Batman, and I, have worked tirelessly for the past few months to recreate the Bible, one that speaks truth directly from the mouth of our god…” he swallowed, slowly opening it “We will work as one to relearn it’s passages… and we shall finally truly devote ourselves to his word.”

The crowd cheered at this, some shouting curses to the past prophet for feeding them lies. Bruce rose and stood beside J “Yes, as my followers, we shall have a grand feast to celebrate the true bible!” He announced turning towards J with a big grin.

Joker smiled back, puffing up with pride, joy, and excitement. The overwhelming emotions were making his finger jittery, and he couldn’t help but giggle with joy.

Patting J softly, Bruce walked down the stairs as his followers scattered in every direction to help prepare for the feast tonight. It’s been a year since they last had one! 

“So… tomorrow we start reading the bible huh…? I… I can barely believe just a year ago I found you… all on my own…” Joker smiled, in rapture as he stared at his god. At the time, it felt like it couldn’t get any better, it felt like it was perfect.

Looking over his shoulder, Bruce gave a simple shrug “A sign where you are to be my true prophet,”

Running over, Harley jabbed Joker softly “so that was what those papers were when you broke your ankle?! The pages of the true bible!” Pouting that he didn’t tell her, Harley continued to poke him. 

Joker chuckled, softly grabbing her wrist to stop her from poking him, he smiled “Yes it was…” he paused, smile fading a bit “I didn’t have it in me, at the time, to tell you that our religion was false… and my father, a liar. I thought it would be best to keep you in the dark… I personally didn’t deal with it well at first.”

Blinking, she nodded understandingly. Out of everyone here, Joker was the most devoted and loyal towards their god and religion. Bruce eyed the duo with a smile, he wanted to go to the gardens and visit Pamela for a bit. He always went to her when he needed to clear his head a bit and get away from the stuffy building.  
Joker happily talked with Harley. 

~~~~~

Meanwhile, Pam was preparing food for the feast, picking the only best fruits and vegetables for it, helping the kitchen workers to cut, cook, and peel them as needed. 

Pulling the curtain back, Bruce approached her asking if she needed assistance with her task as Harley chatted with Joker a few steps behind him. “So how does it feel being the the prophet now? A lot of big responsibilities restin’ on yer shoulders now!” she teased knocking his ribs with her elbow.

Joker shrugged a bit rubbing his chest softly, and smiled awkwardly “Honestly…? Not much difference… Maybe just a little scary, but manageable overall.” he paused gently touching his forehead where Bruce had kissed him “But also a huge honor…” 

Shrugging, Harley was still happy J got a role that is so close to their god. She bet he was screaming and hollering on the inside during the whole thing. 

Joker gave an excited giggle, whole body trembling with it, clutching his bible to his chest like how a child clutches their favorite toy. He glanced at the kitchen where Bruce was in “I should probably go help.. huh?”

“Yea, you gotta go over see the food our god is gonna eat, and I have to clean, so bye!” Rushing away to gather cleaning supplies, Harley and a bunch of other members furiously scrubbed every inch of the building till it was almost sparkling clean.

Joker happily went to the kitchen to go help, he stood by Pam and Bruce’s side, helping them prepare for the feast. He really did think he could get used to this whole prophet thing. 

Peeling the carrots, Bruce looked over at Joker who seemed to glow after being announced prophet. Bruce placed the peeled carrot on a plate that overflowing with them, Bruce then grabbed a potato and started over again, now filling up a bowl with potatoes. 

Joker was happily chopping what was placed on the chopping board, sometimes meats, most of the time vegetables, sometime herbs, despite how jittery and distracted he may seem, each cut was the same as the last, evenly spaced with precision and followed through with confidence. It was jarringly obvious he’d done this before.

Watching Joker for a moment, mesmerized, Bruce frowned at how skill he was at cutting things “Jeez, you're a master with knives J,” He commented in awe at how perfect every cut was. Glancing at Pam with the expression of can-you-believe-how-good-he-is?!.

Pam glanced away, and Joker flinched, the blade coming down harder than he meant too on the board, gulping “N-not… not my first rodeo…” he looked down at the knife, and for the first time in almost five years he remembers the first time his father gave him a knife, he remembered how his father had taught him the perfect ways to flay the flesh of a man, when he was only eight years old. He stabbed the blade tip down next to the current piece of meat he’d been preparing, grunting with the force he jabbed the blade down with. It was the first time since killing his father he’d remembered the shit he’d been through.

Flinching, Bruce looked to see a guilty J. Cocking his head to the side, Bruce felt the tension in the small bubble they created. “Right,” nodding trying to move past the small hitch, Bruce tried another topic “What do you both do in your spare time-and no I don't mean spend extra time with plants Pamalia.”

Pam chuckled a bit and shrugged “Sometimes, when Harley visits, I talk to her. When I’m not doing that I’m praying, what about you Joker?” She asked and went back to arranging the meal. Joker shrugged “I dunno… nothin’ really. Just waited until I’m needed again…” he carefully pried the knife free from the board, returning to his careful cuts.

Happy Harley had a friend like Pamela, he nodded a bit in understanding. 

Raising a brow at J, the boy shook his head “That's a boring way to live. We gotta find you something you like to do in your spare time!” Bruce insisted.

Joker cleared his throat a bit, awkwardly avoiding eye contact, mumbling softly “I like doing whatever you need of me… I like working…. I do what I like. I’m not unhappy with my lifestyle….”

Studying him critically, Bruce gave a non comical hum “Okay,” placing his peeled potatoes on another table from someone else to chop, Bruce washed his hands off. Watching as everyone bustled around the large room like worker bees he had learned about as school.

Joker paused swallowing a bit “Does that not please you…. Should I… find a new form of free time, my lord…? I can do that if that pleases you….”

“No, people like what they like,” he shrugged nonchalantly “But be careful to not overwork yourself.” he said as he raised a finger and pointed at Joker with squinted eyes.

Joker giggled a bit, giving him a sly smile and nod “Of course my lord… besides, it takes a lot to overwork me.”

“Aright, if you say so,” Bruce then grabbed a bucket of apples and took them back to his workstation to peel and slice.

After awhile the meals were being prepped and set on the table, Joker had managed to calm down a lot during his work time, although he still shook a bit from the leftover excitement, but he felt a lot aching coming from his back since this was the first in a long time that he was standing straight so long.

Taking J by the arm, Bruce lead him back to one the holiest spots in the building, the prayer room. They both sat at the small table that was just big enough for two, Bruce motioned Joker to sit down on one of the seats and then took the other seat. 

“Uuhhh… my lord…?” Joker glanced around nervously, not really used to eating in an uncrowded space, but he was not objecting it, he was just a tad bit confused.

“Yes?” Bruce asked after thanking one of the many followers that had just finished placing quality items on the table before they bowed and left the two alone. Bruce drank his cup of apple juice that was thoughtfully made by someone.

“M-may I ask why we’re… in private…?” he gulped a bit, nervously fiddling as he glanced around, trying to figure out why they were alone.

“I thought it’d be nice. Why? Do you not like it?” Peering at Joker, gauging whether or not this was a bad idea on his part. He swore J liked being around him.

Joker quickly waved his hand “Ohhh no no my lord, I love being around you… I was just curious that’s all…. Never have I been pulled aside to eat before, I always ate with a lot of people surrounding me…. B-but if you want me to eat with you, I gladly will.”

“Mm, just tell me if you’re uncomfortable with this, okay?” Bruce said before sipping a bit more of the juice, he then snacked on some apple slices wondering if J wanted to chit chat or just eat in silence.

Joker nods, he had grabbed a few pieces of apple to eat as well. Honestly he didn’t know what to do or say. So he waited for his god to instigate conversation.

“What are some things you’d like to change J?” Bruce asked curious as what he would correct in this building that had suffered from his father’s incorrect ways. Bruce already had a few ideas for minor things, but he wanted to know opinions from someone who had lived in the incorrect way their whole life.

Joker paused and thought for a long moment “You mean… before I found out my father was false… do… do you want the truth…?” he swallowed hard, his hands trembling as nervousness rose in him.

Mulling over the question, Bruce steeled himself for any type of answer “Yes, yes I would love the truth,” 

Joker carefully took a long drink before placing it down, and tried to state his opinions as blankly as he could, trying to disconnect himself from reality so he wouldn’t hesitate or pause as he told his god the truth.

“I wouldn’t have wanted to changed a thing. I grew up like that. It’s all I knew, I never thought of questioning my father or his ways of handling the place.”

Letting out a sigh of relief at the answer, Bruce nodded thoughtfully and thankful that J had been truthful to him “Alright. What if you had to change something because it was crippling the religion, and it was weakening us.” 

Joker paused to think again, before he answered “Well… if the bible allows those actions to be taken of course I’d fix it... But if the bible said I couldn’t, I would just sit and watch it happen.”

“You are avoiding my question. What would you fix if the bible allows it?” Bruce pressed determined to get an answer from J.

Joker sighed and shook his head “No, they are words from my god's own mouth, and they are all I have believe since young, it is all that I know to be true, so why would I ever think or know when something was wrong…?”

Rubbing both temples realizing that J was either avoiding to answer or he just doesn’t get his question, Bruce let it go “Never mind,” he waved his hand and looked back to Joker “So, anything interesting happen to you today?

Joker frowned, unsure if his answer had been wrong, and shrugged a bit, playing with the rim of his glass “I got to become a prophet today, so of course something interesting happened.”

“I meant anything other then that, did you have a strange dream? A question that you wanted to ask me?”  
Joker paused and folded his arms, leaning close to Bruce, his eyes wide “I always have so many thing I wanted to ask you… but I worry they might seem rude… And I always have these strange dreams, dreams of what life will be like when you finally fix this world….”

“Ask away, the questions won’t offend me,” He assured Joker gently. “Now tell me, what do you see in that world?”

~~~~~

Harley turned from Red to glance at the two in the area next to the throne. She noticed how stiff J was, Harley hoped that he was at least enjoying the conversation like she was with Red, Pam heard some funny things from the outside!

~~~~~

“Oh, it’s always… Nice, and full of green plants but… I… I want to know…” Joker nervously shifted before blurting the question out since he just couldn't hold it in anymore “What’s is Heaven like??? Is it really as nice and beautiful as they say???”

Perking up at the mention of a green world like his own before he fell asleep inside the pod, Bruce stared at J for a moment as if deep in a memory. “Yes, there are lush green fields as far as the eye can see, clean and crystal clear water flowing in the rivers, animals everywhere. Forests alive with many birds singing their own songs, plant life everywhere that grows delicious fruits,” Bruce sighed happily at the thought.

Joker’s smiled widely, leaning in closer to listen as his god describe heaven, he seemed to be in rapture and awe at what he heard, “I’d love to go there someday… do you think, when I die, I’ll make it to heaven…? Even… even after what I did…?”

Tapping his arm in thought, Bruce nodded “Yes, because you had only good intentions and it was not an evil intention,” Smiling sweetly, he didn’t want Joker to worry about the afterlife that he himself didn’t even know if it actually existed.

Joker smiled widely and giggled a bit, he shuffled in his seat as he stared at Bruce “Okay… um.. I’ll erm… try and think of more questions.”

Nodding understandingly, Bruce leaned back on his chair and started to eat a few orange slices quietly, while he watched everyone else at the bottom chatter excitedly with one another. It was pleasing to see everyone happy together in one area.

After awhile, Joker concluded he didn’t have anymore questions, so he went back to eating as well, just enjoying the company and presence of his lord in front of him.  
Turning away from the members, Bruce then looked towards Joker, Bruce had been thinking about about what he remembered before Alfred shoved him in the pod and now. It just didn’t add up, how could have things gotten so bad in just a few years?

Joker never really stopped staring at Bruce even as he drank or ate, his form slowly sinking back into a hunch, a form that was more natural for himself, when he was more relaxed and happy.

“What year is it?” Bruce asked looking down at his plate “It’s been a few years in the future right? How could the Soviets have ruined the land this badly?” He murmured, face wrinkling in thought.

Joker shrugged “I dunno… my father’s great grandfather spoke of being away for a few hundred years only to come back to this… no one’s really sure what year was it is when it all began… we just known on what month it had started.” he casually took a sip like it wasn't a big deal, to him it really wasn’t, for he wasn’t the one asleep for a few hundred years.

Slamming his palms on the table, Bruce hissed “Few hundred years? How many hundreds is it?” Bruce was wide eyed, his face as pale as J’s, so many thoughts raced through Bruce’s head that it was hard to decipher them from one another, almost all of them being mixed and squished into one being.

Joker flinched at the sound of Bruce slamming his hands down on the table, his eyes wide with shock, and he quickly shrunk down, thinking that he had answered wrongly to his god and he expected to be struck at any moment, all that confidence that had built up over the past year or so crumbling down in all but an instant “I don’t know that just what I heard- I never met my great grandfather, I’ve only heard of him! That’s all I know I swear it, I swear it!” he covered his head, blocking it from any attacks, he was trembling “Please my lord, believe me…. It’s all I know….”

The eyes of a few others turned to look at the table, when they all heard the sounds of Bruce’s palms meeting the table, and silence seemed to fill the room after a moment or two when everyone realized that their god was angry.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Bruce, who had noticed the sudden silence, turned towards the tables that were filled with people silent, staring at the two, wondering what Bruce might do to the new prophet.

Wetting his lips with a quick swipe of his tongue, Bruce jumped down from his seat and walked over to J’s side, gently touching his arm “I know J, I’m sorry,” he mumbled softly “I’m sorry for yelling at you, I should never have done that. I was just extremely shocked at the news,” he explained giving J an earnest look hoping that he’d look at him.   
Bruce felt like someone was shredding up his insides at the sight of his new prophet cowering in fear of him, shaking like a leaf, his body curled around himself to protect himself.

Joker flinched when Bruce first touched him, but relaxed when the hand made no move to do anything else, slowly, though still trembling, he lowered his hands from his head, his eyes were already teary, a few tears were on his cheeks, and he quickly wiped them away and nodded.

“I’m sorry for panicking my lord… it was wrong of me.. I know… I know you won’t hurt me… I know it…” he pushed the heels of his palms against his eyes, as if it would make the aching swell of tears better and to stop them from flowing at the same time. 

He took slow, deliberate breaths to calm himself and his trembling, his cheeks red with shame and embarrassment when he realized people were staring at the two.

“No, it’s alright. You’re fine! I shouldn’t have yelled at you...” the look of concern deepened on Bruce’s face, finally he pulled Joker into a gentle hug. He reached up and rubbed J’s back, Bruce tucked J’s head into his chest as he tried soothing the ruffled teen, which was awkward since J was much taller than Bruce.

Joker slowly and with slight hesitation wrapped his long white arms around Bruce, he didn’t say anything, he just listened to the heart beating inside of his god’s chest. It felt and sounded nice to hear his god’s heart beat, his own pounding heart as it if trying to follow the same rhythm as his god’s heartbeat, soon his breathing also slowed to match with Bruce’s. He didn’t quite stop shaking, but most of it was because of the shock.

Squeezing him every now and then, Bruce shut his eyes thinking about what Joker said, few hundred years since everything was normal? Scowling as he thought about it, Bruce’s eyes flung open. If Joker had found Bruce, then that means Alfred must be around the same area in his own cryo pod! Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Bruce knew what he was going to do in the morning.

Joker almost fell asleep there, but dragged himself away at the last moment, the other members had turned back to their own devices awhile ago. He glanced at his meal, but decided he wasn’t really hungry, after that.

“Would you like to leave? I’m not too hungry anymore,” Joker giggled awkwardly, Bruce would stay and chat with J if he wanted to, but he didn’t mind leaving for now.

“Yeah… not hungry…. Not sure what else to do….” Joker shrugged a bit, rubbing his arm a little awkwardly.

“Want to go back to my room?” Bruce offered with a shrug, seeming nonchalant on the outside, but internally he was panicking about how he’d ask J if he wanted to cuddle him. He just needed a trusted person he could latch onto and get physical comfort after the sudden reveal that he was asleep for hundreds of years now.

Joker nodded “I don’t think I want to be alone right now….” he glanced away, cheeks flaring red with shame again at the realization that his kind god would have hit him. He twiddled with his thumbs idly, his pale cheeks almost as scarlet as a ripe strawberry.

Agreeing silently, Bruce waved for Joker to follow him as the two went down the steps and through the halls to reach his chambers. 

Shutting the door once Joker enter, Bruce cleared his throat before asking “Would you… like to lay in bed with me?” hoping he didn’t sound strange and chase J away.

Joker shrugs a bit, sitting down on the bed a little awkwardly, still a little shy from the earlier episode.

Standing at the side, Bruce moved the sheets back, and gestured for Joker to get into bed with him as he slide in, curling into a ball waiting to latch onto the teen as soon as he settled.

Joker lay down slowly, remembering last time he lay here his ankle has been swollen and hurt, but he felt better this time. It was a little weirder, a little more awkward, but better that before. He curled on his side, smiling softly.

Placing the sheets over them, Bruce pulled J forward, moving his body until he was full body hugging Joker. Letting out a small breath, Bruce nuzzled his chest, content for the time being. It was extremely comforting having warm human contact, and it helped melt away some anxiety from dinner.

Joker slowly relaxed, arms just casually and softly resting on Bruce’s back, he was smiling slightly. He felt tired from all the emotional trauma and nervousness from the day, and as soon as he relaxed it didn’t take long for him to pass out.

Bruce yawned and soon followed suit after J, squeezing him tighter, just hoping he doesn't leave in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Joker, as always, was doing his morning prayers, reading aloud words from the new bible, his hands slowly tracing the bat symbol after every prayer, while he kneeled next to the window by Bruce’s bed.

Blinking his eyes open at the sound of constant mumbling, Bruce rolled over in his bed and stared at Joker, who was kneeling on the stone floor as still as stone. Eyeing him for a moment, he sat up and rubbed away the sleep from his eyes.

Joker hadn’t heard him, his book was open and propped up so he could read while his hands were in a position where the palm of his right hand was pressed to the back of his left hand, not palm to palm like when someone would normally view praying. 

Throwing off the covers and slipped down from bed, Bruce picked up the pitcher of water and poured himself a glass, and then gulping it down to sooth his dry mouth and throat as he watched Joker pray to him. Something he still hasn’t gotten over of, it made him feel jittery with an energy he never experienced before.

Joker had glanced up hearing the sound of pouring water and he gave Bruce a quick smile, before returning to his previous actions. Most morning, Joker could stay praying for almost an hour, barely moving in his stone like position on the floor.

Grinning back, Bruce idled around for a few minutes before sitting down on his table to draw as he waits for Joker to finish. But soon his mind slipped away from reality as he started to think and ponder as he quietly drew something on the pieces of paper without thinking too much about it, his body on autopilot.

Joker eventually closed his book, and he walked over to see what Bruce was doing. He happily sat next to him, getting his own drink of water as he glanced at Bruce.

Looking up from his drawing, Bruce smiled “J, I was wondering… Could you take me to the place where you had found me first? I think something extremely important to me was lost out there and hasn’t been found yet.” Bruce simply explained.

Joker paused to think, trying to remember if he saw anything else down there before nodding “of course my lord but… I’m not sure I saw anything else down there… But I’ll gladly bring you to where I had found you,”

“Alright, thank you J,” Bruce stood, ready to set off right this moment. Then remembered something important “May I have some shoes?” Bruce’s feet had calloused from the past year of walking barefoot, but he was still paranoid about getting sick in this world, since he knew his body was not meant for this kind of climate unlike Joker, Pam and Harley who were already born and raised in such a world.

Joker paused and nodded “let me look around a bit…” he wandered out of the room, he began to ask around anyone and everyone for a pair of shoes. He took awhile, but eventually he returned to Bruce’s room with a scuffed up pair of shoes that had holes littering them, but should be strong enough to protect Bruce’s feet.

Bruce waited for Joker to come back and busied himself by kicking the small broken off stones that were once part of the stone floor as he waited, Bruce heard Joker entered his room and smiled kindly at him.

He then thanked J and slipped the shoes on. A bit big, but he could work with this. With a pouch that Bruce stored all kinds of fruits inside, such as apples, oranges and pears, fruits which he mainly selected to be place inside the pouch. “Alright let’s go,” said Bruce turning to Joker after he finished adjusting the pouch on himself.

Joker happily nodded, gently taking Bruce’s hand and leading him towards were he’d found him almost a year ago, the giant doors still wide open, dust had gathered around it, a sacred room untouched by no one except the time when they first found their god.

Stepping inside, Bruce held a sleeve to his mouth to block off the dust that flew around once the two had disturbed the untouched room, he looked around for anything similar to the pod that he stepped out off. “Are you sure you didn't see anyone else besides me?” hell, at this point he would dig up this whole area out just to find Al.

Joker shook his head “There was nothing else, just you and your pod, and a whole bunch of rubble… but nothing else…” He frowned slightly concern at the desperate tone of his god.

“Could we, um, look around the area for a bit?” Bruce pleaded fiddling with the flap of the satchel. 

“Why of course my lord, if that's what pleases you who am I to stop you?” Joker smiled gently “I’ll help you find whoever it is you’re looking for.”

Glowing with gratefulness, Bruce nodded happily “He should be in a pod similar to mine, if not the exact same!” Trotting towards the rubble, Bruce had no clue where he should start.

Joker just began to move aside rubble, as most of the room was full of it except for a few large empty patches here and there, and the one empty space where Bruce’s pod had been before they had taken it out. Anything else that could be in the room would be underneath the fallen boulders of concrete and rock.

As Bruce turned over every rock and crack with a stick and used his hands to move the larger ones, Bruce’s happiness and optimism were slowly deflating. He and J hadn't found a thing down here. Wiping his face free of sweat, Bruce walked back to the entrance “Find anything?”

Joker paused, having quickly placed a rock back down “uhh.. Mmmmm “ he glanced back at the many rocks surrounding them “I don’t… know?”

Raising a brow at the unsure answer, Bruce sat down on a large rock, and just wanted to give up right there. They had already turned everything over. The only options where Alfred is, iw that he was trapped underground or his pod was already taken or had been blasted somewhere else.

Joker sighed, and sat beside him “I think I found who ever it was… but… it’s not pretty… I don’t want you to see it Batman… I know how much these things upset you…”

Curling his hands into fists, Bruce shook his head “I have to see it,” he set his jaw. Steely eyes full of determination, staring at J, his eyes showed that he want to see. He needed to see.

Joker took in a deep breath before standing up and moved towards the place where he previously was looking at, picking up a stone that he’d put down a few seconds ago. Underneath, there was a partial skull, only a quarter was still intact while the rest were messily shattered, more bones could be seen underneath the boulders as Joker moved away the rocks, the bones preserved by the seal the rocks had created around the body. It was hard to tell if it was the rocks or some other cause that had taken the current skeleton’s life.

Standing beside Joker, Bruce knelt down and started removing rocks and brushed off the smaller rocks from the skeleton. As he got to the chest, he hesitated, fingers stroking over his families seal that was fading on the breast pocket of the skeleton. Silent, Bruce’s eyes were bone dry as he hadn’t blink the whole time, he finally stood up “Let’s go. We’ll perform a burial for him tonight.”

Joker nods a bit, a little surprised at how calm Bruce is, but making no comment. He helps to uncover the rest of the skeleton, a few pieces missing, which had either entirely decayed away or had turned into powder by the initial fall from the rocks. The two were both gentle as they gathers the bones, collecting each fragment no matter small or big, making sure to remember which piece went were on the skeleton.

“My lord… may I ask who he was…?” Joker question softly, staring at the partial eyes socket of the skull as he placed it down. 

“Alfred Pennyworth.” Bruce whispered as he watched Joker gathered the rest of the remains of Alfred Pennyworth with a hand that was as gentle as a butterfly made Bruce feel a small bit better. Turning away, he thanked J before leaving the place, unable to stand being in the same room with the skeleton.

Rubbing at his eyes, Bruce was happy Alfred at least got a peaceful looking death assuming the boulder crushed his head first and not a slow one. The two moved the skeleton back to the prayer room, placing the skeleton gently on the ground.

Joker started to set up a burial he’d been taught how to do a long time ago, a cloth draped on the stage that his father used to preach on, surrounded by candles, the remains placed as he’d found them, or at least to the best of his extent since some bones were missing. He had asked someone to go dig a hole in the garden, where he’d seen Bruce relax almost instantly before, a memory so distant now.

Sniffling, Bruce called for Joker “We can continue this later before sundown,” he said as he made his way towards the exit of the room, but slowed down for Joker to catch up to him, Bruce really just wanted to get away from the musty rot smell that floated out slightly from the skeleton. It was making his heart race just at the scent and the realization that the skeleton is Alfred.

Joker glanced over to his god and nodded, carefully putting a second cloth over the body, to give it respect, and he turned to walk towards Bruce. He hadn't said a word since removing the body from its stoney tomb.

Walking back to the decaying building, Bruce kept his head held high as he walked through the double doors and to his room, power walking the whole way and for once didn’t seemed flustered when a few members bowed at the sight of him.

Joker was close behind, back to old habits and on all fours, since that still seemed to be his favored mode of transport anyways. He kept a good distance from Bruce, more out of respect than anything.

Stopping in front of his chamber’s entrance, Bruce spun around to face Joker “I would like to have some alone time to myself. I'll come find you if I need you.” with that he entered and softly shut the door behind. Leaning heavily on it, Bruce slid to the floor with his knees slowly drawing up to his chest.

Joker paused, concerned for his deity, before he slowly turned around and walked away. He found himself in his old room again, he simply just lay down, unsure of what else to do. So, like he always did, he waited for his lord to call upon him once again.

Finally, Bruce allowed his tears to flow down his cheeks as he began to sob and wail softly, this place was slowly draining everything from him. His innocence, the will to even get emotional, this place takes it all.

Wiping away any lingering tears that welled in his eyes, Bruce fiddled with the fading crest of his family that he had taken from Alfred’s clothes, he held the crest tightly in his hands, something for him to remember his past and Alfred.

Joker was restless, he was too concerned about his god’s health and safety, he had never seen his god so… sad yet blank, it was almost terrifying to him.   
He had to do something but what?

Unsure of where to put it, Bruce hid his family’s crest under his bed so that no one will accidentally sweep it up while cleaning. Bruce then sat down on his bed as he started to process what had just happened these past few hours.

~~~~~

After an hour or so Joker gently knocked on his god’s door, his concern and guilt basically eating him alive. He felt… bad for showing Bruce the body, it obviously had upset him. He, for once, wished he didn’t have so many quarrels against lying.

“Come in!” Bruce called from the table, hearing the knock as he drew on the page. Doodling helps him think when he has something heavy on his mind. He wasn't necessarily better than the time when they had found the body but he was calmer than before.

Joker slowly cracked the door open, poking his head in “I hope I’m not intruding…? I was just… worried…”

Shaking his head Bruce waved him in “I'm fine. No need to worry,” he went back to his drawing, after the eleven year old offered a seat next to him for Joker to sit at.

Joker happily sat down on the seat next to him, watching him draw, he often shuffled a bit, still trying to get used to his new prophet robes. He wasn’t used to the confined leg space.

Bruce suddenly stopped drawing and spaced out for a moment “Joker,” Bruce started after a few moments of just staring at his paper “How would you feel if you saw my dead body?” he said in a soft voice void of any emotion.

Joker’s eyes went wide “Horrified! Miserable… I’d blame myself, it’s my job to take care of you… And without you, I am… lost, confused, purposeless… I will become depressed and suicidal even. Anxious, and… and a lot of other things I’m not sure if they have a word for…” he swallowed loudly “Just thinking of it makes me sick…”

Listening as J listed all his emotions, the eleven year old nodded. He wasn't too sure why he even asked the question in the first place, maybe it was the after shock of seeing Alfred’s dead body. 

“Thank you for being with me for every step of the way,” Bruce grabbed J’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze “I really appreciate it.”

Joker felt a bit of blood rushing towards his cheeks making them slightly pink, he then gently squeezed back “Of course my lord… what kind of loyal follower would I be if wasn’t?"

With a smile, Bruce nodded, taking his hand away from Joker’s to get back to doodling. He was really liking this drawing at the moment.

Joker happily watched his god drawing, humming a content little tune he made in his head, happily resting his head on his hands, elbow idly resting on the table.

~~~~~~

Walking after Joker with a large bag, Bruce had put up a stone face as they spotted the room’s entrance. Slipping into the room, he looked at the skeleton covered with worn out cloths. Taking a deep breath, Bruce lifted the cloths away and slowly placed the bones into the bag.

Joker helped him, long fingers delicate with the brutal bones worn by age and time, silent and respectful.

Nearing the end, Bruce picked up the skull, looking into the other none damaged eye socket for a moment before tucking it carefully into the bag, Bruce gathered the other tiny bits of bones. "Let's go," he now had a few odd bulges in his bag as he maneuvered himself from the room to the open waste lands.

Joker followed behind, a shovel slung over his shoulder, his whole being silent, he even walked and breathed quietly.

As the building’s exit slowly came into view, Bruce detoured to the garden in the back. He wouldn't, couldn't, bury Alfred with these strangers peering curiously at all, with no respect for the dead or his friend. This burial was only for their god. Looking back, Bruce took in J's quiet, respectful walking. If Bruce wanted anyone beside him to bury his friend, it'd be J.

Joker kept following him, step for step with his god right behind him, never complaining, never making any sign of being upset or exasperated. He grieved for a life he never knew, but this life was important to his god and he will grieve along with his god.

Pausing, Bruce looked for the best spot for Alfred. He then looked towards Pamela's secluded area, Bruce would love to bury Al there. It was most beautiful part for miles. But he'd settle for the garden outside if Pamela refused. 

"Pamela?"

"Oh, yes my lord...?" Pam glanced at them confused, and a little concerned by their solemn nature.

"Could I bury my good friend in your beautiful garden? I want him to have the best resting place I can give him." Bruce explained, showing Pamela his bag and Joker's shovel.

Pam glanced between them and slowly nodded "Of course my lord."

Giving her a stained smile, Bruce picked a sunny spot between apple trees. Apples had always been Alfred's favorites.

Joker silently began to dig into the ground, working hard and with rapt attention, not pausing till he was certain the grave was proper, his robes and white skin speckled with dirt from the digging.

Standing a few paces away, Bruce took a few deep breaths, watching him work so hard to dig a proper grave for a man he never met before. 

He'd loved Al, he was the kindest man he'd ever meet other then his father.

Joker wiped sweat from his brow, before he stepped back from the fresh grave. He looked up at Bruce, waiting patiently.

Thanking him, Bruce laid one cloth down at the bottom before gently taking the bones out and placing them in. Once he positioned the bones in the correct order, or as close as he'd get, he placed the second cloth on them and stepped back. Bruce had never been a religious person, he was about evidence and facts, but there he stood with his head bowed, giving a mucked up prayer from what he remember from being taken to church a few times.

Joker lowered his head as well, muttering softly his own prayer. In this moment, the past and present worlds mixed, for a moment the world was calm and quite.

Whispering an 'amen' under his breath, Bruce lifted his head. He felt much better that now he knew where Alfred was, he had found him and given him a proper burial and sending off.

Joker carefully began to bury the bones with the dirt, giving Bruce plenty of time to stop him if he wanted.

Taking deep calming breaths, Bruce nodded for Joker to continue. Alfred was fine, he was a tough old man that can put up quite a fight. A little dirt was nothing.

Joker finished after a while, using the shovel to make the grave look neater and carefully marking the grave with stones in the shape of the symbol he traced on his chest everyday as he prayed.

"Thank you," Bruce said both to Joker and Pamela after a while of silence. Bruce stood there for a few more long moments, before he turned away and left to his room.

Joker stayed put, knowing Bruce needed some time alone. Pam paid care full attention to the trees Alfred had been buried under, making sure that she would take care of these trees and grave preciously.

~~~~~

Slowly dragging his feet as he walked through the halls, Bruce rubbed at his eyes that were starting to tear, pushing the door to his room open, he stopped seeing a girl around J's age was standing by the table examining his drawings. 

She jumped when he cleared his throat "M-my lord! I didn’t mean to disrespect! I'm terribly sorry!" She knelt swiftly, head bowed and awaiting punishment.

"Rise," said Bruce blankly, since he was not in a mood for another bumbling follower to speak or pray to him. Snatching his drawings up, Bruce glared and pointed towards the door, signalling to her to leave his room. 

Slowly standing, she clasped her hands together looking at her feet shamefully "I don't mean any disrespect, but I could teach you how to draw my lord." She mumbled not looking at him, but her expression sheepish.

Startled, Bruce asked for her to repeat that "It j-just looked like you have an interest in the crafts! And oh- Forgive me my lord! I so stupidly assumed you wanted to be taught how to refine your skill! Sorry it was idiotic of me to presume you would even want-" Bruce cut her off with a raise of a finger "You would teach me to draw?" he asked wanting a simple answer. 

The girl nodded quietly, she averted her eyes from looking at him.

"I accept your offer."

Eyes shooting up towards him, "Really?! When would you like to start?" she exclaimed with a large grin. 

"Now would be fine," Bruce shrugged, watching her beam with joy. Just before she rushed out of the room to gather her things, Bruce called for her to stop and asked for her name "It's Ruby!" then she disappeared.

Bruce waited by the table with sheets of paper and a pencil, watching Ruby rush back into the room with a happy smile, brown hair ruffled from her obvious scrambling. She held a crudely made book and a bunch of pencils made from different things and were different shades of colors. 

"Ready my lord?" She panted as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, Bruce nodded and the two went out from Bruce’s room and headed to the outside.

Walking into a shady spot and placing down the papers and pencils, Ruby turned to Bruce "What would you like to learn my lord?" she flipped open to a blank page in her book, wielding her sharpened pencil.

"The basics," Bruce didn't know where to start, so he guessed the basics couldn't be too difficult to learn.  
~~~~~

After standing there in front of the grave for a while, Joker went to find Harley, seeking companionship with someone he knew well.

Harley was snacking on an apple that were given the followers as a lunch snack, when Joker found her, she was looking out the window watching the still environment outside.

"Harley...?" Joker walked over towards her, still covered in a small amount of dirt.

Turning towards the sound of her name, she beamed when she saw it was Joker and she waved him over, before looking back at the window, studying the sand dunes and large rocks outside. Nothing exciting was happening right now.

Joker walked over and placed his arms on the window sides, staring at the outside world along with Harley. He sighed gently, letting the view relax him.

"What happened?" Harley mumbled around a bite, glancing at the teen resting on the window beside her.

"We found a body. He was important to Batman... it's the first time I've done a proper burial..." he gulped a bit, fiddling with his fingers, "it was close to where I disposed of... you know...."

Cocking her head, Harley simply stared. Fingers tapping her bitten apple as she thinks, she finally looked to the ceiling "Yes, such fun memories,"

Joker sighed, rubbing his face "I don't know if I'm suitable for this... I look at my robes, pay attention to my actions... sometimes I feel like my father."

"Hey," Poking his head, Harley scowled "You'll never be your father. You know why?" She grinned in a smug way as if she cracked a puzzle Joker hasn't.

"Why?" He mumbled, batting her hand away, scowling a bit.

"Cause you're you! The super smart cookie, the true prophet that rightfully slayed the false prophet and saved our god! The caring sweety pie that makes our Lord's world brighter!" Gently punching his shoulder "You could never be your father."

"But I didn’t know he was false at the beginning, I was told... I’m... just worry," Joker sighed sadly.

"Shh, it's alright. No one is perfect," Patting his head Harley scoffed "And that's what saved our god. Worrying is good thing in regulated amounts."

"We both know I either give it my all or don't bother. No matter if it's negative or positive." Joker chuckled softly then grinned.

Shrugging, Harley looked back outside "Our Lord will help if your struggling. He cares for you, ya know?"

"But he has so much already... and he's grieving." Joker looked at his hands "I worry..."

"Then be there for him," Harley suggested "If you want to find him, I heard some people say that he left with a girl outside if you want to find him."

Joker shot up staring at her in shock, before quickly scrambling to find Bruce. Harley waved at him goodbye, before she looked up at the dull sky and sighed again. Nothing to do…


	7. Chapter 7

"... And that's how you draw a human face," Ruby had went step by step in teaching Bruce a crude drawing of a human since Bruce eagerly wanted to start with that first. Smiling as he tried mimicking her way of drawing the human face on his own sheet of paper.

Joker stumbled outside, pausing as he caught sight of a girl so close to his god, their bodies close to each other as Bruce was bending over to watch Ruby draw. A possessive look crossed his face, but he made no action to remove her. 

No, he knew better, his god would not be pleased if he used violence against a follower who has done no wrong. Instead, he turned to Bruce and asked, very calmly, “What’s going on here, my lord?”

Bruce jumped when Joker spoke, not noticing him when he arrived but his shock face turned into a smiling one, “Ruby here is teaching me how to draw!” He beamed, showing Joker his poorly drawn human face.

Giving a small wave, Ruby nodded “Yup! You could join us if you wanted,” 

Joker bit the inside of his cheek, staring at her and pushing down a wave of protectiveness for his god “I already know how to draw… if you wanted to learn you could have asked me, Batman….” He sat down next to Bruce, his obsessive, controlling eyes never left the girl, his whole body radiating this sense of unwelcomeness towards her.

“As do I, but I’d like to refine my skills, which Ruby will help me in!” Bruce hummed happily, oblivious to the glares that J was sending towards Ruby. “And I need to talk with other people here, I won’t become a recluse and only speak with Pamela, Harleen and you,” He explained erasing some pencil lines and redrew them.

Avoiding eye contact with Joker, Ruby just gave an awkward chuckle. “Oh, here!” Seeing her lord was struggling with symmetry she explained “It’s better if you do them both at the same time than just focusing on one!”

Joker refrained from making any move to kick her out, though he didn’t become less intense with his obvious distrust with her being so close. His possessive feelings for Bruce seeming to almost reach dangerous levels. He got tense around Harley and Pam, but not this tense, not like he was ready to burst at the seams with this jealous and possessive energy, all of it aimed to this one frail girl.

Thanking her, Bruce hummed as he continued to draw.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join?” She took a sheet of paper with a pencil and handed it to Joker with a kind smile, not making direct eye contact with him. She got a very bad feeling in her gut right now.

Joker gave a sharp grin, his hand curling around the paper, he then began to start furiously scribbling and drawing, lips pulling into a thin line, passion and hate in his eyes as he focus all that hate into his drawing, glancing up at Ruby once in a while.

Blinking in shock at the look he had gave her, she watched him for a moment before going back to her own paper to sketch a wasteland rat. It was kinda hard with all the random cancerous lumps on their body.

Finished with his drawing, Bruce held it out for Ruby “Here! I drew you!” He giggled handing her a bad portrait of Ruby, but Ruby was touched nonetheless having been given a drawing by the lord himself. 

“Thank you!” she said with a wide smile and hugged him gently, “I’ll put it in my room,” she said in seriousness.

Joker, who was behind Bruce, lifted his own drawing for her to see when Bruce’s back was to him, an extremely blank look on his face. It was a very graphic drawing of her very own head on a spike with blood splatters all over the floor, he quickly placed it face down when Bruce went to turn around to face Joker with a smile.

Freezing up at the sight of the drawing, she stared at Joker with wide eyes. Her mouth was hanging open for a few moments, she struggled to find words as she felt there was a huge lump in her throat. “I-I think our lessons are done for today my lord, I have a few things I need to finish!” Gathering her things, she quickly made her way towards the door.

“But we will do this again tomorrow right?” Bruce called as he still sat underneath the shade with Joker.

With her hand on the door knob, she looked at him for a long moment, her eyes flickering to the green haired creep behind Bruce. “If it pleases you my lord.” Bowing her head, she went inside and shut the door quietly behind her.

Joker crumpled his drawing, making it seem like it was not a big deal, like he didn’t give off ‘I’m going to fucking hurt you’ vibes the entire time. Like this was another, casual day, the only hint of his bloodlust was that his jaw was tensed, and his smile too wide to be real.

Bruce waved goodbye towards Ruby and turned to J. “I like her, she seems nice.” He commented with a small smile, oblivious to what Joker had done moments ago. Leaning against the building walls, Bruce looked at Joker for a few moments. Not saying a word, just studying him.

Joker was tense, putting up a front, not necessarily hiding what he was feeling, but not showing fully what he was he was feeling. For the first time, he kept to himself in front of his god, eyes on Bruce, crumpled drawing clasped under his hand. If he were an animal, one might say he was about to pounce on his prey or run far far away.

“You alright?” nudging Joker with his leg, Bruce noticed he wasn’t doing any ‘normal’ Joker things like looking at him with awe in his eyes, or talking to name a few ‘normal’ Joker quirks. Plus he was to tense like a tight spring.

Meanwhile, inside of the building, Harley was now eating a pear as she watched Ruby speed walk pass as if Amadeus was chasing after her. Thinking nothing of it, Harley didn’t even bother to think much about Ruby’s weirdness.

Joker took in a slow breath, forcing himself to speak “Yes I’m fine… just… unusually… how do you say uuh…. Self deprecating thoughts to day, you know how it goes.” he rolled his wrist a bit as if it was just an average day, with an average thought, with an average amount of tense anger in the air.

Frowning, Bruce shook his head “That’s not fine in my book!” He huffed, but stopped there. If J wanted to he could be as hard headed as himself and that's saying something. “Come to me if something is bothering you. Ok?” He asked giving J a gentle smile, remembering that every now and then, Joker was very mentally fragile, an after effect of years of abuse from the late prophet. 

Bruce still caught him hiding injuries and keeping his thoughts bottled up, hiding things he didn’t have to. Leaving himself alone in the dark as he suffered.

Joker nodded a bit, carefully resting his chin on his fists, drawing still clenched inside his palm “I just have… doubts if I’m going to be better than him… and… and trying to understand how I feel about what I did…” he paused and took in a deep breath “I hate to admit it but… he was my father… And I do miss him sometimes. I still grieve for him sometimes, despite my own hands which were the ones that had ended his life.” he looked shameful at the admision.

Listening, Bruce scooted closer and warped him in a tight hug. “You will be!” Bruce assured him “It’s ok to feel bad. You had grown up with him as the only one being there for you, I’m not mad if you have guilt for killing him,” Bruce shushed him softly, rubbing his arm supportively.

Joker began to tremble, letting the thought that he’d never acknowledged before bubble up “I… sometimes he told me… my mother… died because of me, she was too weak to sustain me… I sucked the life out of her… my life took hers…. I never even got to meet her… and… and he took me in out of pity, I was born the worst way, they say.” he took in a deep breath “Born to a-a dead father and a dying mother! He… he took me in when no one else would, and in return I… I killed him…”

Unsure of what to say, Bruce stayed silent, he thought it’d be better to just listen than saying something inspirational lame quote which could make him feel worse. So he just sat there giving J a hug, mumbling quietly about how amazing he is and that he’s the best. “I’m sure a man like that had not such nice intentions when he took you in. If he truly loved you, he would have never laid a violent hand on you, and he beat you severely...” Bruce shivered slightly at the memory of seeing the late prophet beating J with the fake bible, “...more times than I bet you could count.”

“That’s what his father did to him… It’s… it’s all he… we ever knew…. It…. it was kind of a family tradition, in a sick way….” he sighed a bit “It was what I expected from life….”

“Well it’s a tradition that I had put an end to. It won’t be a way of life for you anymore!” Bruce head butted him softly “I want you to enjoy the rest of your life J! I want you to be happy, grow old and die peacefully.”

Joker chuckled softly then sighed out slowly, gently pressing his own forehead against Bruce’s forehead with his own, nodding a bit “Okay… yeah… yeah I’d like that… it sounds… nice.”

Smiling, Bruce nodded “Well duh,” nudging him, Bruce sat like that for a little while, physically comforting Joker as the sun was slowly setting making the sky slowly turn darker as the day gave way for the night

Joker let out a slow breath, content and calm, not even able to understand why he’d been so tense in the first place. In place of anger he felt a tiredness caused by his emotional outburst.

“Ready for bed?” Bruce asked feeling J sag a bit against him. “We could lay on the bed, if you can’t sleep right away,” he added shortly.

“I’m fine with whatever.” Joker chuckled a bit, “It’s been a long day, for both of us. We both deserve rest.”

Letting him go, Bruce stood up with a yawn. Stretching his legs out, he gave Joker a hand to get up, since he was exhausted.

Joker happily took his hand, smiling softly as he slowly stood up, stretching briefly and brushing off any dirt or sand on his robes before taking Bruce’s hand again, smiling softly.

Beaming, Bruce led him back to his room, his bare feet making gentle slapping sounds on the stone floors. Shutting the door softly, Bruce walked over to his bed, now commonly known as ‘theirs’ thanks to it being shared by both boys almost daily now.

Joker happily followed, and he glanced down at himself “Er… I’m… dirty… oops… kinda forget I was covered in muck…”

Shrugging, Bruce slide into his bed underneath the covers, “I don’t mind you being in your underwear,” He yawned turning over, ready for a looong nights sleep.

Joker blushed a bit, and decided to keep the robe on for now, brushing off any dirt and muck he can off his robe before he laid down to sleep.

Shifting closer, Bruce pressed himself into Joker and let out a small sigh “Night.” he mumbled before going to sleep.

Joker smiled, holding him close, muttering a soft goodnight in return before he passed out, face pressed into Bruce’s hair.

~~~~~

Bruce woke up to J’s chest in his face, Bruce yawned loudly, eyes tearing up from the yawn. Slipping from J’s grasp, Bruce rubbed the sleep and tears from his eyes. Sitting up he looked around for a moment, then laid back down, he didn’t want to get up.

Joker mumbled a bit, rolling over before going still again, his arm draped across Bruce’s body, feeling content and sage as he could be. He looked almost normal, except for the green hair and pale white skin.

Looking at him, Bruce smiled, pleased to see Joker looking so relaxed and happy in that moment. It was rare to see the busy and twitchy body relaxing and being content.

Joker’s skin was still speckled in dirt from yesterday’s events, dusting parts of it in pale brown, a bit of the dirt on the sheet, not that they’d been dust clean before.

Shutting his eyes, Bruce stretched lazily hoping he could snatch a few more hours of sleep before Joker was out and about.

Eventually, Joker woke up and pulled himself out of bed, but instead of immediately praying he went to go bathe, it had been a… well a long time since he last bathed. Water was a commodity, so he didn’t use it much, but still, he should wash more.

 

Joker happily walked to the more communal washing areas, not daring to use his lord’s bathroom, he began filling a bucket with semi-warm water, yet leaning more to the cold side, and starting to give himself bath using a rag cloth that he had found, all the while whistling some strange, unknown tune.

Joker, after bathing, made his way back to the room to pray, whistling the same tune over and over again, barefoot and with his slightly wet, but clean, robes on.

Cracking an eye open, Bruce watched Joker leave and sighed. His day officially started now. Throwing the sheets back, he got out and padded to the entrance with his pencil and papers in his hands. He soon spotted Ruby sitting by the window sketching the landscape outside.

“Pretty,” Bruce complimented, startling Ruby. Watching her jump, she turned to him with a strained smile, remember yesterday’s events. “Hello my lord! Thank you, are we ready to get started?” She gathered her things, ready to move if he choose to do so.

Bruce nodded and he walked outside with Ruby, picking back up from where they left off as they sat underneath the shade. Drinking in the new information of how to draw, Bruce happily doodled after Ruby showed him a few tricks to help him draw better.

Quietly sitting there with Ruby, Bruce happily drew in the cool morning with another person other then the three he mainly interacted with. “Ruby?” Looking over to see her pause from drawing some misshapen creature.

“Yes my lord?”

“Would you like to spend time with me outside of these lessons?” Bruce asked innocently, confused by the bewildered look she gave him.

Joker prayed for a few hours before wandering off to find Bruce, a basket of fruits in hand as he walked on three’s, back aching from standing so long.

Joker began to search around, worried he couldn't find his god, his pace picking up slightly as a slow panic rouse in him. It wasn’t often that he didn’t know were his lord was, the two almost joined at the hips during most days.

“Are you sure my lord?” She sputtered caught completely caught off guard.”Yes! You seem like a nice person to be around!” Bruce nodded earnestly.

Joker eventually stumbled upon them outside, sighing in relief when he spotted his god “Batman! There you are! I was worried sick!”

Blinking, Bruce gave him a sheepish smile “Sorry, I was just with Ruby.” shrugging Bruce looked at the food in his hands. “Thank you for the fruit!” He chirped towards J.

“Any time!” Joker happily sat down beside Bruce, grabbing one of the fruits for himself, trying to ignore Ruby’s entire existence for the time being.

Placing his things down, Bruce picked out a pear and started munching on it while also offering Ruby one. “Oh no my lord, I’m not hungry.” She shook her head gently.

Joker continued to pretend like she wasn’t here “So, why are you outside, not that it isn’t a lovely day.” asked Joker.

“It’s nice. Nice to get out of the stuffy building for a bit and breath in semi fresh air.” Bruce shrugged and taking a bite out of the pear.

“Why not, it’s a wonderful day out,” Ruby piped up “It’s cool in the early morning and there is no breeze to blow on our papers!”

Joker shot her a ‘I didn’t ask you’ kind of look, before turning to Bruce and nodding “Fair enough it is really nice out sometimes. When it’s not raining.”

Looking away, Ruby went back to drawing. “Yup! But rain is also nice at times,” Bruce shrugged going back to what he was drawing on his paper. Glancing at J, Bruce asked “You don’t have to spend all day with me. You can do your own things, like talking to Harley,” Bruce suggested, feeling a bit claustrophobic with the two so close with him and an unspoken tension between the two.

Joker frowned and got up “Oh uhh… yeah okay, just came to make sure you ate…” he stared at Ruby for a long moment before turning to walk inside, kneeling on all fours, shoulders clearly tense as he left the two alone.

Watching him leave, Bruce turned back to Ruby with a shrug. Ruby gave a strained smile at the sight. “That was interesting...” she commented softly.

Joker eventually went off to find Harley, not happy at all by this development. He didn’t like Ruby, hated everything about her. He hated how much time she was spending with Bruce, taking time away from spending time with his god.

He despised her.

As they doodle, all was quiet, which only broke when Bruce asked a question or Ruby demonstrated how to draw something. It was pleasant, sitting in the cool air while drawing in the silence of the land.

~~~~~

Harley was lounging about in her room, bored from the lack of anything happening ever since she finished today’s chores, she rolled over on the bed and groaned in her almost flat pillow.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door, a soft grumbling was heard from the outside “Harley, open up.” The voice sounded bored, frustrated even.

Scrambling to the door, Harley flung it open “Yes?” eyes looking at Joker with slight concern. J doesn't normally come knocking on her door without good reason. Well, he used to, but since their god was physically present, she barely got to spend a second of time with him alone when her lord was elsewhere.

“Batman said I had to spend time with you. Since he's too busy with some other skank to talk to me.” For the first time ever Joker was feeling jealous, and it was showing very strongly now.

Frowning, Harley tapped on the door as she studied J’s face. It was wrinkled with anger she hasn’t seen before.

Joker shifted from limb to limb with a restless energy, a look of possessive rage in his eyes. Who ever this “skank” of was, he didn’t like her one bit and Harley could very clearly see that. 

Stepping aside, she waved him inside to discuss this more privately. Harley knew she wasn’t the only sharp eared one in the cult. 

“Start from the beginning,” patting a spot beside her on the bed.

“You remember yesterday, when I was talking to you before I left to go find Batman?” Joker sat on the bed, scowling, “Well I went and find him and lo and behold some bitch, Ruby’s her name, is sitting there, not even a foot from my god, t-teaching him things that I could have, if he’d asked of course, and- and taking his attention and his time! And worst of all! She expects me to be nice, and all sweet to her! Bull shit, I say. Bull. Shit.” Joker’s lips were curled up in a slight snarl. 

Harley’s left brow slowly rose from its resting position till it was almost to her hairline by the end of Joke’s small rant. “So what did our lord and this Ruby say and or exactly do?” Harley calmly asked, crossing on leg over her knee. 

This was going to be a long day, but at least there is something to do now. 

“They were drawing… And he drew her, and… “ Joker scowled, obviously not seeing how irrational he was being, and how meaningless and innocent Bruce and Ruby where, “ I don’t remember, I was really fucking mad.”

“A drawing? Was it as a gift? Or a romantic gesture?” the blonde didn’t really see what the matter was. It sounded safe enough that Joker didn’t have to worry about Batman’s safety with her.

Joker paused, “A romantic… gesture…?” his scowl deepened “Batman can do so much better than her! She’s-She’s a Nobody! Meaningless, dirty, foul waste of fucking space!” he stood up, trembling with rage at the mere idea of Ruby romancing his god.

“Like puppy love,” shrugging, Harley was about to say something about the age of Batman’s physical form, but shut her mouth as he stood. Frowning, she took J’s hand “It’s alright, our lord isn't truly in love with anyone!” 

Joker clenched his fist, teeth grinding together, Harley’s reassurance only making him angrier, more stressed, more… possessive.

Joker, who was now ignoring Harley, shoved past her and out the door, set on drawing blood and causing harm. He was going to make Ruby pay for taking away his god’s attention. 

~~~~~

Ruby was tapping her pencil on the sand thinking. “My lord,” she turned to Bruce who also looked up from his paper “Would you like to paint?”

“Paint?”

“Yes! I know a small bush hidden under the building in a burrow that grows these red berries. When crushed they have juice that make for an excellent red,” Ruby gushed. She stood up and waved him to follow her as she moved to the opposite from where’s Pamela's garden was.

Bruce walked with her until she crouched beside the wall. She then stuck her whole arm in the hole that Bruce hadn’t noticed before. 

Ruby didn’t flinch at the bladed leafs cutting her skin as she snatched as many berries her hand could hold, wanting to please her god, that a little pain was no matter to her. Pulling her arm out slowly while also covered with slight scratches, she showed Bruce slightly squashed, shiny, red berries.

“You just need to mash them in your hands and then smear it on something!” Ruby instructed holding out a small portion of the red berries to her lord, showing him how to do it with her own portion of berries. 

Captivated as he watched Ruby crush the berries in her hands then smear a smiley face on the blank pale wall. “See? That’s ho-” Freezing up when Bruce crushed his berries and playfully put his hand on her arm, making it all red. 

Ruby looked at him strangely, confuse at her god’s actions, Bruce giggled innocently his eyes full of playfulness and mischief, the look on his face commanding her to play his game. Smirking, she understand his look and darted forward, hands outstretched as she smeared her hands across wherever she could put on Bruce.

Joker made his way towards the door, on his feet rather than scurrying on all four like he's used too, this wasn’t a moment of fear, no he was trying, and succeeding it seems as some people dashed away when he walked passed them, to be intimidating. He slammed the outside door open, eyes wide and furious, scanning the open land trying to find Ruby and his god. 

Giggling, Bruce and Ruby chased each other around covered in the red juices of the berry bush. Bruce tripped over a stone when he looked back to see how close Ruby was. Turning over, Bruce looked up seeing Ruby looking over him “Do you admit defeat my lord? Do you declare me the winner?” She panted hard, a goofy smile on her face as Bruce pulled his best mock expression of anger “Never!” He growled, but it ended in a fit of giggles.

 

Joker, hearing the giggles rushed around the corner, having the fullest intents of causing Ruby harm, but his anger quickly faded into horror as he saw his god smeared in red, almost blood like, liquid. His eyes went wide and, for a moment he was frozen in place.

Smiling, Ruby shrugged “Fine, I didn’t wanna do this, but you leave me no choice!” She announced ominously, before she wrestled a giggly Bruce to lay flat and sat on him lightly “What about now? Do you declare defeat yet?” She asked wiping a bit of the juice on his face, unaware of the arrival of Joker.

Joker quickly rushed over his shock turned into anger, “What the hell is going on, is that blood? Looks like fucking blood, I SWEAR IF YOU HURT HIM!” Joker was quick to pull Ruby up by the back of her shirt, his face a mix of anger, concern and scared. 

Yelping, Ruby was being choked by her shirt that was in Joker’s hands. Coughing, she struggling from his grasp.

“We were playing!” Bruce scrambled up “I’m fine!” He pulled his robe up to show he was bare of any wounds “No need to worry J, you know I’d scream.” He shushed the shouting teen that was holding Ruby hostage.

Joker was heaving breath after breath, it was clear that he was just being extremely paranoid, and he carefully put Ruby down, trembling “Right… right you’re right… my apologies my lord. It’s just my job to protect you, though. It’s my job to worry. To take every circumstance into account.”

Ruby stumbled over her own feet in her haste the put as much distance between them as possible. 

Giving J a sad look, Bruce waved him to bend down to his level for a moment. Bruce had two things fo his favorite prophet.

Joker slowly knelt down, hiding the slight sigh of relief as the pressure was elevated from his back. He tilted his head down slightly, but other than that he stayed still.

Bruce placed his red hands on J’s face, tilting his head up slowly. “You don’t need to be so overbearing.” He whispered, tapping his nose before stepping back with a grin.

“I would think today’s lesson is over Ruby, thank you again,” Bruce walked towards the doors leading inside after he gave a smile towards the cowering girl. 

Joker blushed a bit, and bit the inside of his cheek, nodding. He bowed his head further “I’m sorry my lord…. I didn’t mean to disturb you….”

Waving it off, Bruce told J that he was taking a bath if he needed him. 

Ruby eyed J with disdain, slowly creeping away while his attention was still on their lord.

Joker nodded, slowly heading back inside as well. He decided to go help a few others with their chores, simply just trying to keep himself distracted.

Sighing happily, Ruby dashed back to the front to grab her things then huddle in her room for the rest of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Bruce was drawing in the sand with Ruby, since it was better than wasting the precious supply of limited paper. He was playing a game with her that everyone used to play in grade school. “Hey Ruby,” he snickered, a smile on his lips that gave away he was about to play a trick on her. 

“Yes my lord?” Came her reply as she played with a stick eyeing him cautiously, seeing the smile on his face. 

“Idiotsaywhat?” He mumbled quickly staring at her expectantly.

Frowning, she gave him a long look before asking “What?” scowling as Bruce doubled over laughing.

 

Joker was currently watching them, for the safety of his lord of course, from inside, being very careful to not be seen. He had his diary in hand, and was, once again, as he seemed to be doing so often this past month, scribbling his hatred down for Ruby in harsh angry strokes on the paper, how he despised her, despised that she wanted his god, that she made his god look away from him.

Rolling her eyes, Ruby watched Bruce for a moment as he looked around for something.

Tapping his own stick on the sand, Bruce hummed thoughtfully. “Ruby, I challenge you to a sword fight!” He declared with a smile holding his stick out to the sitting girl with a wide grin. Shrugging, she stood, wiping the sand off before taking her stance, most members having basic fighting skills after all. 

Joker, somehow, went from ranting about how much he hated Ruby into how much he adored and loved his god, how he didn’t understand what he felt, but he knew it was something good as he wrote his thoughts into the pages, quickly filling them up. 

While the two play fought with sticks, Harley visited Red since J wouldn’t give her the time of day again. “Red?” she drawled pushing the curtains back and stepped into the small garden of paradise.

Pam glanced up from picking berries and smiled “Harley Good morning! It’s been awhile.” she motioned for her to come closer “We should catch up.”

Harley nodded, pulling the curtains shut as she walked in “Yea. Have you heard about our lord’s new friend? Ruby?” she questioned as she sat on the ground watching Red work.

Pam slowly shook her head “No, after all, I spend most my time in here, away from the public. The time that I only know what things are happening are when you or someone else tells me.”

Harley leaned back on her arms and told Red about the drama between Ruby, J and their lord. “So I told J to write in a book if his emotions are to jumbled and he can’t figure them out.” Shrugging the blonde picked at the ground.

Pam hummed a bit, sitting next to her, gently plucking the dead petals from a flower, “Wow that… seems messy… are you sure… she’ll be safe? It doesn't sound safe to me…. I mean… to be honest Joker’s always given bad vibes… I swear he’s gonna kill someone someday out of… of whatever he feels for Batman.”

“He already has,” Harley whispered under her breath before clearing her throat. “Yea, our lord will stop him. If anyone can control J, it’s him.” Harl assured her with a smile. “How have things been for you?”

Pam shrugged “Okay I guess… it’s been…. More quiet since they buried that body here. I... “ she bit her lip “I think someone else is buried here… because after the prophet died I found a weird mound and just let it be, but it kinda looks like how the other body was buried. It was unmarked.”

“That’s where his body went,” Harley ‘oohed’ smacking her forehead. Rubbing her face frustrated J would do that. Something so Joker-like, Harley felt stupid for not realizing that he even did that.

Pam sighed a bit “You mean to tell me I've had the previous prophet’s dead body in the garden for almost a year?” she paused “I suppose his dead body was helping to ferment the corps that had been growing on his grave spot, though.”

Nodding, Harley giggled at Red’s statement. “Serves him right!” she cackled thinking how ironic this situation was. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Harl sighed happily.

Pam chuckled a bit, smiling “True indeed. He’s nothing better than fertilizer.” Pam paused before gently plucking another dead leaf from a nearby bush, humming softly.

Leaving the two in a blissful silence. 

~~~~~

Bruce ducked a swipe from Ruby smiling. He lunged to gently tap her arm with the stick, but stumbled over his own feet and land flat on his face.

Dropping to her knees, Ruby picked Bruce up, and looked him over “Are you alright my lord? Would you like to stop?”

Joker was quick to peer out the window hearing someone fall, holding his breath as he watched them, jaw tight and clenched, as it was often finding itself doing when Ruby and Bruce got too close. 

Brushing himself off, Bruce shook her off “It’s alright, I’m fine,” he smiled “it was just a small fall.” standing, he stretched and brushed off the sand that was stuck to his clothing. 

Joker watched closely, scowling as he turned back to his diary, back scribbling into his diary with anger, words barely readable. Blaming Ruby for his god’s fall, and screaming about them holding hands.

Ruby smiled at Bruce and blinked as he lead her to Pam’s garden “Have you ever visited the garden?” Bruce asked as they neared the entrance of the garden. “I’ve seen it from afar, not up close.” Ruby shrugged.

“Well I must show you how gorgeous it is then!” he gushed speeding up their steps as he tugs her to the entrance. 

Joker was to focused on his personal ranting to pay attention to them at the time and noticed them leaving, furious with this girl coming into his god’s life and stealing their precious time from each other.

Bruce pulled the curtains back, pausing at the sight of Harleen and Pamela sitting down in silence. Looking at the two for a moment, he introduced Ruby “Pamela, Harleen, Ruby. Ruby, Pamela and Harleen.”

Harley waved from her spot, getting a good look at this Ruby character.

Pam glanced at them and happily waved “Hello Ruby! Welcome to the garden!”

Nodding shyly, she glanced away from them, awkwardly standing there as Bruce spoke with them “How are you two today?”

Pam shrugged a bit “Oh you know. I’m pretty good. How are you, my lord?”

“Fine,” Bruce didn’t have too much to complain about “By the way, have you seen J? I haven’t really seen him much lately.” He turned to Harley. If anyone knew where J was, it’d be her.

Pam glanced at Harley, who shrugged “Uhh… no, I haven’t anyways… did he talk to you at all today Harls?” asked Pam. 

Glancing at Red, she gave a watery smile “Nope! Just seen him about just like you my lord. He has told me nothing,” her voice cracking at the end, she glanced to the ground with a slouch.

Squinting, Bruce hummed clearly amused with Harley. 

Pam gave her a glance as well before shrugging “Maybe he’s just feeling over crowded? I mean when was the last time he just took a day for himself?”

“Sure,” Harley shrugged “He might be doing a few things that need to be taken care of, being the prophet and all. I’m sure he’s inside.” Harley suggested.

Thanking them both, Bruce told Ruby she could stay if she wanted, which she agreed. She didn’t want to find Joker with him, knowing how things ended when Joker came near her. 

Pam happily invited her to look around the garden.

Joker had returned to his room to place is diary down and go find Bruce, a little worried, having not payed attention to where he had said he was going, and feeling guilty for losing sight of his god, worried he’d gotten hurt when Joker’s eyes had been turned away from him. 

Bruce first went to his room to see if J was cleaning up. Seeing nothing, Bruce grumbled as he made his way to the kitchen, the prayer room and his bathing room. Checking each one of them yet still ending up with nothing, Bruce then went to Joker’s room. If he didn’t find him here, he guessed he’ll just have to wonder the halls just to find him. Slowly opening the door after knocking, Bruce looked around for the familiar green haired mess.

Sighing, Bruce sat on J’s bed with a scowl “Where on earth could he be?” Bruce listed the possibilities of where he’d be. While thinking, Bruce had stood up and started to walked around the room, pausing when an odd looking book he hadn’t seen before caught his eye. 

The book wasn’t too thick, but was fairly sized, thinner compared to the bible. It had a scrap piece of wood as a bookmark jammed into the last page that was written, somewhere around a quarter of a way through the book. 

Grabbing the book, Bruce flipped to the first page, reading it with a neutral expression, his face slowly turning pink as he read more and more. Blinking rapidly, he flipped to the second page, then the third. Bruce was completely absorbed in what Bruce assumed this to be Joker’s diary. He slowed down when it got to Ruby. Furrowing his brows, Bruce had to slowly and carefully read the scribbled words of hate from J.

Joker had made his way back to his room, wanting to grab his satchel and look for Bruce, having looked everywhere inside and he froze in the doorway, eyes shooting to the book in Bruce’s hand back up to Bruce’s face, and his pale white face turning as red as the roses in Pam’s garden, from his neck all the way to his forehead.

Head snapping to the door when it opened, Bruce slammed J’s book shut, his face bright pink. “I-um- I was looking for you and I couldn’t find you,” Bruce explained fiddling with the book with a strained grin “But I found you now!” He chuckled awkwardly, shifting on his feet.

 

Joker’s eyes were wide saucers, more out of shock and embarrassment than anything “How much did you read….” his cheeks became an even deeper shade of red realizing all the intimate feelings he’d written for his god were in there.

“Um, only two pages,” He lied trying to save them both from the sheer amount of embarrassment that the truth would bring. Bruce wasn’t sure what to say. That he was flattered? Shocked? There were so many emotions about what he discovered from reading Joker’s diary, wishing he didn’t read it, but at the same time, a small part of him was urging him to open the book back up and read more, to drain all of the juicy content that was inside. Then maybe pester J about it later.

Joker slowly walked over, very gently taking the book from Bruce’s hands, not making any eye contact, feeling shameful nonetheless. He gently place it on his bed and sat down “That looked like a lot more than two pages you had open…”

Blinking, Bruce let him take it, watching him sit. “I skimmed the rest, I couldn’t really read it after those two pages...” He mumbled looking at his feet.

“Batman I won’t be mad if you did read more… I just... Wanted to know what you know about what I feel…” He sighed a bit, looking at his lap “I’m not proud about a lot of what I feel right now….”

~~~~~

Ruby sat down and looked at Pam “Are you out here all the time? I’ve never seen you inside once, not even for prayers.” thoroughly confused.

Pam nods slowly “Yeah. I live out here. Tending to the garden is a 24/7 job, but I don’t really mind it.” she said with a soft smile.

~~~~~

Wringing his hands Bruce blurted “Yes I read a lot more than two pages! I was curious! I know that you love me like family and hate Ruby. And I just… wanted to read the rest...” He ended lamely twiddling his thumbs. Bruce didn’t look at J, remembering how his family reprimanded him for snooping around in other people’s business without asking. But J was just so strange and different that Bruce wanted to find out every scrap of knowledge he could gain from him!

Joker sighed a bit, and grabbed the book, silently contemplating before he handed the book to Bruce “I think you should read it. Hate and family aren’t the… correct words in this case….”

Staring at the book then back at J, he contemplated whether or not this was a trap. Tentatively reaching out, Bruce took the book from his prophet silently. “What do you mean? You actually like Ruby and love me like a friend?” Those were the only other reason he could think of for why Joker was acting this way. The boys would always push girls they liked to the floor and Bruce loved his friends lots, so if Joker likes Ruby, Bruce would gladly step back and let his two friends know each other more.

Joker shook his head “I… I don't know how to say it out loud, just read the stupid book…” he blushed deeply again.

Confused, Bruce shrugged, quickly finding the page where he had stopped reading again. Reading about J’s feelings for Ruby, it was kinda repeating the same things but with different wording. He quickly skimmed the passages until he got to him again. The handwriting was much cleaner, almost like they were written with love Bruce would think as he read on.

Joker silently sat, looking at his own hand, breathing slowly to try and calm his nerves which were making him twitchy again, a little embarrassed from his god reading all his inner emotions and thoughts from his diary.

Re-reading a few parts, Bruce quickly finished and shut the book when he finished reading the final page. He didn’t know how to feel, there was strange a concoction of emotions churning in his stomach and it only grew the more he thought about it. Placing the book back on the dresser, he cleared his throat.

Joker wasn’t making eye contact, quickly growing more nervous the more time the two spent in silence passed, his finger twitching and picking at whatever he could reach.

Frowning, Bruce sat beside J, taking both of his hands and gently held them. “Joker?” staring at the scarlet teen beside him, Bruce nudged him.

Joker glanced up shyly “Y-yes, Batman…?” he swallowed a bit, voice shaking slightly.

Blue eyes quickly drank in J’s expression. “I’m not mad or offended. You’re only human, it’s okay to have emotions and thoughts you can’t control,” giving his hands a quick squeeze, Bruce smiled “alright? Again, I want you to come to me if you have any conflicting emotions or thoughts about anything, even if it’s about me.”

Joker took in a deep, slow breath and nodded “Okay, my lord… of course…” he smiled shyly, looking a bit relieved that Bruce wasn’t mad.

Glad that Joker was happy, Bruce gave him a small peck on the forehead. “I’ll be in Pamela’s garden,” with that, Bruce left Joker’s room to apologise to Ruby for taking so long.

Joker waited till he was gone before flopping face first in bed and squealing with giggles, face flushed with embarrassment and happiness at getting another one of the god’s rare kisses.

Pushing the curtains back, Bruce quickly apologized to Ruby for making her wait so long “It’s fine my lord. Pam and Harley are pleasant company,” Ruby grinned. She never learned so much about plants in one sitting before, and Pam was very knowledgeable.

Pam smiled happily “Oh yes it was quite fun! It’s always nice to get to talk about my passion with others.” She motioned to her wide variety of plants.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A goo time between the struggles of the apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot longer then most the other previous posts, mostly due to the fact their really wast a good stopping point! Note: the writing style might change a bit, due to the fact that in the next chapter the story stopped begin Betad.

Bruce sat at his table rolling an orange around lazily. It has been about a week since he read J’s diary. The first time in a week since he’s thought about it really, to actually sit down and think about the incident with the diary. At the time he just wanted to brush it to the back of his mind like bad memories. But Bruce had no clue what had triggered the memory to spring back to the front of his mind and catch his attention. Maybe it was seeing J with a book that set it off.

Joker was currently with Bruce again, reading his new bible as always, a piece of pear in his hand which was half eaten. He was deep in thought as well, though more because he was focused on his teachings than eating at the moment.

Staring at Joker, Bruce had a few thing he wanted to talk about with him. For the past hour J had just sat there reading the bible, Bruce had finally had the the first question that stood among many of what he wanted to talk about. “J?” he asked tentatively taking the teen’s attention from the book to him.

Joker glanced over, gently closing his book “Yes, my lord?” he looked at him with his curious, bright uranium like eyes, white hands delicately folding over the bible as he turned to face him, giving him his full attention.

Squirming in his seat, Bruce swallowed thickly. “I, um, remember about a week ago, when I read your diary? You wrote a lot about loving me?” Bruce asked, cheeks dusted a light pink as he awkwardly stared at the point between Joker’s eyes brows to pretend he was staring into those bright eyes of J. 

Joker blushed as blood rose into his face and turned his face red again, he nodded “How could I ever forget, my lord?” he tilted his head down a bit, trying to act calm and chill when he was internal panicking. 

“Well, I was just thinking about loving someone. About love basically.” He explained, “To be frank, I was thinking about loving another person as many people do… to get a lover I suppose,” leaning on his fist Bruce sighed “But unlike most people who often want their lover to of the opposite gender, I want to love someone of my own gender,” rubbing at his eyes, Bruce was losing his composer. He was always afraid of how people will react about him liking boys instead of girls. 

“Is it alright for me to like a boy?” he whimpered, heels of his palms pressing against his eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing out of his eyes.

Joker furrowed his brow “I.. never knew It could be considered or even thought of incorrect… Batman.. I like boys. Like a lot…” he chuckled softly and sighed, moving to kneel next to his trembling god, he placed his hand on his god’s shoulder, “Whatever you feel, even if you weren't our god, is what’s right, for you.” he gently poked his chest over where his heart laid.

“Whatever this little sucker wants is what's right for you. Even if you were just another follower to some god, it would be the right answer…. Because there really isn’t a wrong one. Not that I know of, at least.” Never in his late father’s lessons were they taught any wrong or right way to gain a lover, you love them that means you love them, that’s all there is to it. 

Sniffling, Bruce looked at him with watery eyes. “Really?” He used his sleeve to scrub his eyes free of tears. Throwing his arms around J’s neck, Bruce pulled him in close and tightly gripped onto Joker, sniffling as he held his amazing prophet.

Joker held him close, gently patting his back “Really, my lord. I promise to you everything I’ve said is true.” He held him gently, smiling softly, in a reassuring way, even if Bruce couldn’t exactly see his face at the moment.

Relaxed Bruce nodded. Pulling away, Bruce gave a loving kiss on J’s cheek “Thank you,” Bruce was positively glowing as he grinned at J for making him feel comfortable with what he was feeling.

Joker grinned widely back and kissed his forehead in return, giving him a gentle pat on the back “Any time my lord! Any time.” his cheeks were a tinge pink again.

Giggling, Bruce nodded, happy that his day started off so nicely. Hugging him once more, Bruce slithered down from his seat and walked towards the door before pausing. “..Would you like it if I stopped taking lessons from Ruby?” He asked after idling by the door for a moment.

Joker paused “Well uh… if it makes you happy you can do what you want I just… I just get worried that other people are going to take over my position if they get close.. I worked hard to be somebody, and I worry someone else will be better at it.”

“No one can take your spot J. We’re too close for that!” Waving, Bruce slipped out of the room and to Pamela’s garden. “Pamela?” Pushing away the curtains to the garden, he rocked on his heels. He knows he didn’t have to do this every time, but it felt polite, and that’s how he was raised.

Pam waved from over a tall bush “Over here my lord!” giggling happily.

Walking in, Bruce had to ask “Do you sleep in there?” He always saw her inside a bush during anytime of the morning when he walked in.

“Sometimes. Sometimes not. It just depends.” Pam chuckled a bit, slowly climbing out from her place behind the tall bush.

Deciding it was best to not ask any more questions, Bruce sat on the ground and proceed to ask her the typical things he always asked when he visits “How are you? Anything happen today? How are the plants?”.

Pam shuffled a bit to sit down, shrugging “I’m pretty good today, the plants are doing great! I’ve managed to get some basil growing again! It’s been forever since I’ve gotten the basil to grow.”

“Why? What made it unable to grow?” Bruce was now curious as to why Pamela couldn’t get basil to grow.

Pam shrugged chuckling softly “I’m not sure. I’m still trying to figure it out. I think maybe it has to do with the seasons, or maybe the humidity, but it could also just be the miscare on my end.”

Listening, Bruce nodded, still barely able to understand half the things she says, but he just went along with things. “Had a nice sleep?” he asked, picking up a flat stone. A kind he used to skip on a lake with his father back when he was younger.

Pam nodded happily “Oh yes, the best I’ve had in awhile! How about you? I hope your morning has been good?”

“Um, yes, my morning was wonderful,” he chirped grinning from ear to ear. Looking around at the trees, then Bruce tilted his head up to looked at the grey sky.

Pam smiled happily “That’s always wonderful, my lord! Always wonderful indeed.”

After chatting with Pamela for a while more, Bruce said his goodbyes and walked back inside to grab something to eat. Entering his room, Bruce grabbed two apples, a pear and two oranges that were placed on his table. Eating the oranges first, Bruce enjoyed the sweet tangy flavor of the juice.

Joker had left a while ago and left the fruits for him, after he made up Bruce’s bed, and cleaned up whatever needed to be cleaned up. In a way, it was kind of like Alfred had never died, and he was still there, cleaning up after and taking care of Bruce.

Throwing the un-edible parts of the orange away, Bruce moved to the pear next. He enjoyed how easy it was to chomp into the green fruit without having to work for it. Soon he was also finished with that as well. Stretching, Bruce wanted to help with something. He didn’t enjoy sitting around and doing nothing. 

Sure talking with others is nice, but Bruce wanted to play! He is still a 11 year old after all. 

Joker was currently humming to himself, doing he laundry in a fairly well sized bucket, dumping clothes in it and swishing them around before putting them in another basket to be hung up, whistling to himself as he worked.

Bruce ran to the spot that Harleen was always normally sweeping, lo and behold there she was. “Harleen!” He waved “Wanna play tag with me?” he asked with a giant grin.

Tapping her chin for a moment, Harley threw her broom aside, striding up to him “Sure, what’s tag?” unsure of how to play this so called game.

Joker took the basket full of wet clothes to the outside to hang the laundry, waving at a few people he knew as he passed them.

The duo went to Pamela next. Harley burst through the curtains, having caught Bruce’s excitement “RED WANNA PLAY TAG?!” bouncing to the ginger grinning excitedly.

Pam flinched a bit when the curtain was loudly pulled away, glancing up “uhh… Tag???” she tilted her head “what’s tag?”

“I have no clue, but our lord here would like to play it with you, so wanna join?!” taking her hands, Harley jumped up and down on the spot.

Pam chuckled softly and shrugged “Sure! I’ve nothing better to do! Lead the way, my blond companion!”

Rushing out with Bruce on her heels, Harley zeroed in on J, tackling him to the ground at full sprint. “MISTAH J!” crowing loudly in his ear, “Wanna play tag with Pam, our lord and I?!” Harley bared her teeth in a wide grin.

Joker trashed in a panic when he was tackled for a moment before realizing it was only Harley, grumbling as he gets up, and slightly roughly pushed her off, “Could you kindly repeat yourself without trying to induce panic?”

“Want to play tag with us?!” She shot back to her feet dancing around all three of them, excited and ready to go.

“Tag is a game where one person is ‘it’ and has to touch another person to make them become it while they run from the person. In a way it’s like a sickness. Once you pass it to another person you run as fast as you can from them!” Bruce explained.

Joker paused before his face lit up “Ohhh! It’s like Plague! We played that a lot as children!” he smiled happily “Except, plague would last months sometimes, and you would never know who was sick, and they would spread it to the whole community, and we would have a team of fake doctors trying to make a cure, which means they have to figure out who was infected first, but none of the infected are allowed to tell!”

Staring at J, Bruce squinted “Ok…. so do you want to play or not?” that long rambling explantation didn’t answer his question one bit. It just made him confused about how ‘Plague’ and tag were similar in any way shape or form other than the tagging bit.

Joker nodded “Sure thing! It’s been a long time since I was allowed to play a game!” he happily rolled over to get up, but he was on his fours. He ran faster like this, anyways.

Nodding, Bruce was about to ask who wanted to be it, but Harley beat him to it “I’ll be it!” she shot her arm up, excited to chase after them and tag them.

Grinning widely, Bruce put as much distance between him and Harley as possible.

Pam dashed off in a random direction, and J scurried on all fours, kicking up a bit of dust and sand as he went, cackling until he muffled his laughter. This was going to be a good and fun day.

Harley’s keen eyes followed after J. Taking off after him, she wanted to actually catch him this time. The games they played always ended before she could grab him.

Watching well away from the carnage that Harleen and Joker left behind, Bruce looked over to Pamela wondering if she was good at running.

Pam wasn’t the best runner, but she was dexterous, ducking into a roll that added a few more feet to her dash before running again.

Joker was like a bounding gazelle, not that he knew what that was, running from the chase using every muscle and bone in his body, his turns were sudden and sharp, confusing his chaser, which he knew was running after him.

Scowling, Harley followed after Joker. Every time she was close to nabbing him, Joker turned forcing her to slow down a few paces before turning and following Joker again. 

Throwing caution to the wind, Harley lept for J as soon as she was close enough. 

Watching them run around, Bruce snorted as Harley dove for Joker seeing as she couldn’t catch him.

Joker seemed to predict it, tumbling down and to the side, it looked painful, but he was quick to get back up and run away, cackling “CLOSEST YOU’VE GOTTEN HARLS!! TRY AGAIN!”

Cursing J to Arkham and back, she spat out sand, dusting herself off as she stood. “You slimy piece of shit!” she shouted at J’s figure which was getting smaller. Starting after him, Harley was set on catching Joker even if it killed her.

Joker began to purposely run circles around her, taunting her, he was like that kid you’d see on the playground, out running near his chaser and having a blast staying uncaught. He made faces at her, taunted, none of it was mean, all in good fun.

Scowling, Harley watched J run circles around her. Smirking, an evil idea blossomed in her head. Crouching down, Harley grabbed a bit of sand, timing it right as J was in front of her, she threw the sand to blind him.

Joker trashed quickly running the opposite way, swerving and tumbling “Owwww that’s not fair! That hurts!” he brought one fist up to his eyes to rub them, still running on all three, not looking where he was going.

“Anything to win!” Harley screamed to the sky as she sprint after J with a wild grin. Tackling him, Harley gave a triumphant cry “You’re it!” cackling like a hyena, Harley quickly danced away from J hoping he wouldn’t come after her.

Joker grumbled a bit, wiping the rest of the sand from his face, eyes a little red from irritation, before bounding after the first figure he saw, which happened to Pam, who squealed as she ran at Bruce’s direction.

Watching Pemala run towards him with J at her heels, Bruce turned and darted away, not wanting to be tagged, he was the shortest and slowest one here. 

Harley watched with glee as J chased after Red. It was a bonus seeing their lord fleeing from the two not wanting to get caught up in it.

Joker managed to grab Pam the the ankle, tripping her before he dashed ahead “RUN BATMAN! SHE’S ON OUR TAIL!”

Giggling, Bruce pumped his legs to run faster, passing Harley in his attempts to flee from the tagger. This was much more fun without teachers scolding them for playing too rough.

Pam was chasing after them, laughing happily “IF YOU DON’T RUN HARLEY I WILL TAG YOU!!”

Joker happily lead the pack, though not by much, he was heaving with the effort it took to run like this, again it was almost similar like how an animal would run with wild abandon.

Jumping, Harley ran from her ginger friend following after Bruce with a grin. Passing him, she jumped with glee, she felt like a kid again! A carefree joyus kid before she had properly interacted with the old prophet.

Bruce scrambled to stick close to Harley, just in case Pamela was right beside of him and he could pass Harley without being tagged. Most likely.

Pam managed to roll just enough to reach out and just barely tug on Bruce’s pant leg, out of breath as she yelled “YOU’RE IT!”

Looking back, Bruce pouted. Looking at Harley who glanced back, he dashed after her, watching as she giggled and take off close to Joker as he struggled to catch up.

Jumping slightly Harley snickered next to Joker as she watched Bruce try his hardest to catch up to her.

Joker glanced back and purposefully began to slow a bit, both because he was wearing himself out and because he wanted to give Bruce a fair chance.

Pam dusted herself off, standing back up and running the other way.

Watching J, Bruce huffed at him annoyed. Ignoring him, Bruce wanted to get Harley. Pushing himself as far as he could go, Bruce stumbled, grabbing Harley’s shirt as he fell, making her topple with him. “You’re it.” He mumbled from underneath, wriggling his way out.

Joker cackled and ran as fast as he could behind the building they resided in, Pam still running the opposite direction from Harley and Bruce, giggling.

As Bruce dashed away, Harley sucked in a few deep breaths, wind knocked from her from the fall. Sitting up, she watched as Bruce chase after J and Red run into the open.

Standing, she slowly stretched herself, she caught Red many times before, this will be a cakewalk.

Pam kept running, not looking back, whilst Joker took the time to slow down a bit, catching his breath for a little bit, face flushed from the effort of running.

Bruce caught up, he stopped to catch his breath as well. Panting, Bruce looked at J, happy he was doing something fun instead of pretending to be a god and act like an adult.

Harley started slowly, jogging after Red, waiting for her to burn herself short of energy, then would Harley swoop in and tag her!

Joker smiled happily, having the time of his life. He can’t remember the last time he had fun, forgetting about is duties, forget about the fear and pain he felt almost daily, and just had fun.

Pam eventually, thinking she was safe, slowed down to catch her breath, giggling to herself a bit.

Seizing her opportunity, Harley sped up and jumped Red. Hugging her, Harl sang in her ear “Guess who’s it?” Before darting away from her with a wicked grin.

Bruce yawned “I forgot how tiring tag was.” he mumbled looking at Joker’s flushed face. Bruce walked after him slowly.

Pam squealed a bit, giggling as she chased after Harley, hand outstretched “I’m gonna get you!”

Joker chuckled and nodded, cringing a bit when one of his hands came down to grasp the ankle he broke that one night, before carefully applying less pressure on that leg.

“I’d like to see you try!” Harley turned around grinning at Red with a wink.

“Are you okay?” Bruce darted over, trying to get a good look at Joker’s ankle. “Isn’t this the broken one?” Bruce pointed towards the ankle that was clearly broken once by the weird shape of the bone that was poking against the skin.

Pam giggled happily, doing her roll trick a few times in a row to gain ground, though she was clearly running out of breath.

Joker nodded a bit “Yeah it is… I’m fine though, just residual scarring I think? I dunno, just a bit sore. I’ll survive though.”

Jumping sporadically, Harley was laughing as Red chased her around in front of the cult’s house.

“Are you sure you don’t want to sit down for a bit?” Bruce asked a bit worried, wanting J to relax, not straining his injury. “Maybe just sit down until the tagger comes around the corner?” he suggested.

Red giggled a bit, running as fast as she could, her wild red locks getting in the way of her sight a bit as she ran. 

Joker shrugged before slowly sitting down “Probably a good idea, for now.” he rubbed his ankle softly, checking it over and wincing when he poked it and a sharp sting of pain ran from his ankle to his whole body.

Twisting and turning from her friend, Harley turned and zipped past Red cackling with glee as she bounced away.

Sitting beside Joker, Bruce was pleased that he took his advice. Enjoying the silence, Bruce looked around the house wondering what other games they should play when Pam and Harley came back and finish their game of tag.

Pam giggled happily, before sighing loudly “I need a break Harls… I'm beat.” she chuckled softly as she bent over in tiredness.

Joker was just happy and silently enjoying the peaceful silent atmosphere around himself and his god. He sighed contently, smiling “This is nice….”

~~~~~

“Come on you old lady! Where’s that spunk in you?!” Dancing from foot to foot, Harley could keep going for what felt like forever with the amount of energy she has.

“I’m not as fit like you and Joker are.” She chuckled softly, slowly sitting herself down, panting and coughing a bit as she struggled to take oxygen in her lungs after such a physical activity

“I can see that,” Harley stood still as she watched Red trying to catch her breath. Sitting as well, she hummed, swaying from side to side waiting for Red to chase her again. 

Pam just sat there for a while, enjoying the world around her as she caught her breath, smiling and leaning on Harley a bit as the two females relax against each other. 

Giggling, the blonde rested her head on Red’s shoulder enjoying the sunlight bathing the two warmly. Yawning slightly, Harley mumbled “I could sleep forevvver,” scooting closer to Red, she shut her eyes for a bit.

Pam gently wrapped and arm around Harley, nodding happily “Saaaaame. It’s sooo nice out here!”

Hugging her close as well, Harley grinned “I could bring my bed sheets out here and lay in the sun alllll day!”

“Ooh that sounds like such a good idea though!” Pam smiled happily, giggling a bit.

“Wanna join me?” Harley didn’t mind spending a little more time with Red.

Pam chuckled “Sure. I’ve got nothing better to do.” She smiled happily, the two laid there leaning against one another as they asked in the little sunlight that had manage to filter through the clouds. 

~~~~~

“Want to play another game after this one?” Bruce asked looking over at J wondering if he was still in the mood to play games.

Joker paused in thought before nodding “Sounds fun! It’s always nice to have a day full of fun.”

Happy, Bruce nodded “We’ll see if the other two want to join in!” Excited he could share fun little games from his generation.

Joker grinned and nodded enthusiastically, “Sounds like a plan my lord!”

“Great! I have a few games in mind we all could play!” he giggled.

“I can’t wait to learn them all!!” Joker smiled happily, he seemed genuinely enthusiastic for the first time in a while.

“I’m glad! Some of the games are short while others last a while.” Bruce admitted with a shrug. “You think Pamela and Harleen are finished chasing each other?” 

Joker chuckled “I heard them stop giggling a while ago, so yeah, I think so. But, I can’t wait to play! This is such a good day.”

Standing, Bruce offered Joker a hand to pull himself up on his limbs, before the two boys went to find and go gather the girls to invite them to play more games with them.

Joker happily took his god’s hand, standing back up on three of his four limbs, still holding Bruce’s hand all the while, and he was very happy. He smiled a little too wide in his happiness.

Walking around the grounds, Bruce sees the girls sitting close together, leaning on one another in a comfortable manner. Watching for a moment longer Bruce called out to them asking if they wanted to play more games.

Harl turned to Red “Only if you wanna,” she mumbled yawning again, the basking in sunlight made her slightly sleepy and it was very comfortable to lean against Red this way.

Joker was happily crouched next to him, wiggling and giddy with energy still, mouth split into a wide grin that couldn’t be more pleased if he tried.

Pam yawned slightly before nodding a bit “Sure why not. Sounds like a plan.”

Harley got up and went over towards the duo waiting by the entrance. “What game will it be this time my lord?” she asked wondering if it’ll be as active as tag.

Pam smiled softly, standing beside her, a little drowsy looking but ready to keep playing the day away.

“A surprise!” Bruce announced, and his motioned everyone to follow him inside, since the game is much suitable for the inside rather than the outside.

“Oooohh! A surprise!” Harley happily clapped her hands, bouncing a little bit “Sounds fun!”

Shutting the door, Bruce turned to the three “The game is called hide and seek. There is one seeker that finds the hiders. The hiders have thirty seconds, which the seeker will count aloud, to find a hiding spot and stay there until their caught. The first person to be caught is the next seeker. Any questions?”

Joker and Pam shook their heads, Joker was saluting giving an “all clear, my lord!, Pam gave him a grin and a thumbs up.

Harley was bouncing up in down on the spot waiting for the game to begin. “I’ll be the first seeker,” turning around, Bruce shut his eyes and counted to thirty “One..Two..Three..”

Dashing away, Harley knew exactly where she wanted to hide.

Pam ran towards her garden, of course, because where else would she go, sliding her way into a messy looking BlackBerry bush.

Harley had went into the kitchen and squeezed herself at the top of the cupboards, tucking herself against the wall, listening for Bruce. 

Joker silently moved across the floor and into another room, taking it slow, counting the seconds, as he slid under the bed of whom ever occupied the room, curling himself up small, like a cat under a box, waiting to strike at who ever came closest.

“Thirty!” Bruce shouted “Ready or not here I come!”

Looking around to see if anyone hid around him, Bruce went outside and walked towards the garden, knowing that was the most possible spot that Pam would hide in. “Hello? Pamela you in here?” he asked playfully, looking around for the familiar sight of her ginger hair.

Pam covered her mouth, muffing her giggles of excitement, curling up tight in the bush, careful not to rustle it and make a sound.

Looking in the trees first, Bruce then peeked into all the bushes. Approaching the last one, he peered in and saw Pam laying on the floor “Found you!” he said grinning proudly.

Pam gasp and chuckled “Drat… to obvious huh?” She chuckled happily, wriggling her way out from the bush.

“I knew someone had to hide out here, this is one of our favorite spots after all” Bruce shrugged “Wanna help me find the other two now?” he asked leading her back to the entrance.

Pam nods happily “Yeah! I can do that, no problemo Batman!” she giggled a bit.

Nodding, Bruce swept the halls looking for any teens hiding behind, on top of or below items. Soon Bruce was checking every room in the halls. From bathrooms to bedrooms, he moved everything.

Pam began to check places she new Harley like to visit frequently, seeing as she didn’t know Joker that well, she checked the prayer room, the garden, again, the laundry room, the basement where they had found Bruce, before lastly beginning to look around in the kitchen.

Harley poked her head out of the cupboard as she watched Red dig around in the kitchen. Smirking, she slid back into place and waited for Red to leave.

Bruce was struggling to find J. He wasn’t in any of the places Bruce had searched. Not his room, Bruce’s, outside by the doors or in Harley’s room.

Confused, Pam went to check elsewhere, scratching her thick mess of red hair, and then proceed to wander around in hopes of accidentally stumbling on Harley’s hiding place.

Joker quietly picked at his nails, resting his head on the floor, listening, waiting, watching for anything to happen.

Snickering, Harley watched Red leave and she didn’t even suspect a thing! Patting herself on the back, she got comfortable and ready for the long wait. Mista J was the master at hiding, even better than her, it’s gonna take a while to find him.

“Joooker!” Bruce called a small twinge of hope that he’d answer back to his call. “Jooker!”

Pam went off to go find Bruce, pouting a bit at not being able to find Harley and being the only one who was so easily found.

Joker smiled to himself, giving a soft giggle, hearing Bruce’s footsteps neared his room, but he was too far to hear such a quiet giggle. See, unlike most hiders, they hide in places they know to be safe, places they know in general, so any place they know people will immediately go and look for them there. 

No one, unless they’re out for blood, looks for a hider in a complete strangers abode.

Stomping his foot in frustration, Bruce rubbed his chin thinking. “I’ve checked every room in the place, except most people’s personal rooms. He has to been in one of them! It’s the only logical answer.” Bruce grumbled thinking aloud.

Slinking from her hiding place, Harley quietly crept after Red, body shaking from how hard it was to keep her chuckles inside as she stalked behind the red head.

Pam sighed a bit “But… that's a lot of rooms… would Joker actually do that…? I mean how far could he go in thirty seconds….?”

Joker covered his mouth as he yawned, he could almost fall asleep here. It was, actually, kinda cosy in his long robes, almost his whole body was curled up in them, radiating heat, and the floor wasn’t to hard, the robes offering some cushion.

“He’s very fast when he wants to be,” Bruce added as he scowled “Did you find Harley?” He asked turning towards Pamela hoping she did, this would go a lot faster with an extra pair of eyes.

Peeking around the corner, Harley snickered quietly as she watched the frustrated duo stand around wondering what they should do next. 

Pam shook her head solemnly “No, I checked all her usual hideouts too…” she scratched her head a bit in thought, “At least I think I did….”

Bruce nodded “Alright, want to start looking?” he asked wanting to get this over with. They just might need to include the rule ‘Joker is seeker after three rounds unless found’ just to be fair and even things up.

Pam nodded “Yeah, ready when you are!” she smiled widely, happily heading off down the hall, still searching for the two.

Turning the other way, Bruce went into every room, poking and prodding every inch in hopes to find that slippery sonova bitch.

Pam began to retract her steps, checking every room she passed, set on finding Harley.

Watching Red and her lord split up, Harley stalked after the ginger, careful go make her footsteps quiet and light.

Pam sighed, not sure how long she’d been searching already, getting a tad frustrated with her inability to find Harley.

Joker did, in fact, end up falling asleep underneath some random strangers bed.

Harley wanted to laugh so badly that it hurt her sides to contain the laughter. Growing cocky, Harley tried to speed up which ended up with her slipping and falling on her ass with a grunt. “Oww.” she whined.

Pam quickly looked over before chuckling “Oh. Well. There you are.” She walked over, offering her a hand.

Taking it, Harley leapt to her feet “So I heard we were lookin’ for mista J.” stretching she looked over the hall bored.

“Mhm. He’s the last one now! Got any ideas where he could be hiding?” Pam tilted her head a little bit.

“J normally hides down low. If he isn't in his normal areas, I suggest we should check all the rooms underneath everything. He's Flexible and thin, can squeeze into almost anything.” Harley rattled off.

Pam quickly nods, taking that into account “it’s gonna take a while to find him either way… sheesh… does he have any limits on people’s privacy??”

“Only not to touch him below the belt or above the knee,” walking into one of the rooms, Harley dropped to her knees and swept her eyes under everything.

“Well yeah, duh…” Pam chuckled a bit, moving the the next room to do the same.

Flinging drawers and cabinets open, Harley rushed to the next room and repeating the process until she was finished with her side of the hall. 

Pam went on at the other side, following close behind Harley, getting more and more frustrated with every room she glanced inside and found empty of a certain green hair teen.

Joker was happily curled up and asleep still under the same bed, still waiting to be found by any of the three.

Bruce grumbled to himself that he’d make Joker be the seeker next round, this was taking too long.

“Might take a break for a bit, if J don't wanna be found you won’t find him,” Harley spoke from experience that J is a little to good at hiding for her taste.

Pam paused “Yeah sure, uhh, Harl come here.” she covered her mouth holding back a giggled, crouched by the bed of a random persons room.

Blinking, Harley turned towards Red. Stalking over, she knelt and peered underneath. Placing a finger to her lips, Harley’s eyes twinkled as a cruel prank sparked in her mind. “Find Batman,” She whispered in Red’s ear as she slunk away.

Pam nodded, quickly tiptoeing off to go find there god, giggling under her breath, “Batman, where are you?” she called.

“Pamela?” Bruce popped around the corner wondering why she called on him. “Did you find him?” 

Snatching up two pans, Harley swiftly made her way back to the room J was sleeping in. She crouched next to the bed, awaiting her friend and lord to arrive before starting.

Pam nodded excitedly “But we have to be quiet. It’s the best thing ever, he doesn’t even know we found him yet!” She giggled, before dragging Bruce back towards the room.

Joker, who was deep asleep, was currently unaware of any mischievous happenings, happily curled up underneath the bed.

Nodding, Bruce tiptoed after Pamela, entering the room to see Harley holding two pans with a smirk. Waving them to kneel, she whispered “Ready?” 

Bruce nodded with a sly grin, keeping his eyes locked on J’s figure underneath the bed.

Pam covered her mouth, muffling a giggle as she happily nodded, crouching beside her.

Harley lowered the pans under the bed then started banging them loudly against each other, wildly yelling “MISTA J WAKEY WAKEY!”

The entire bed jolted as Joker shot up, banging his head against the bottom of the bed, quickly scrambling to escape the loud, sudden noise, and the ache in his head from suddenly bashing it against against the bed frame. He was like a scared dog being woken by someone stepping on his tail.

Moving back, Bruce watched as Joker scrambled for safety from Harleen’s sudden noise. “We found you J! Put your hands up where we can see them!”

Placing the pans down, Harley hissed “Boo!” and cackled at the teen under the bed for being such an easy scare!

Pam laughed along with her, clapping her hands “That was just too easy!” she smiled, high fiving Harley.

Joker growled a bit, pushing himself further under the bed, glaring at Harley, “That wasn’t fucking funny! My damn head hurts now…” he grumbled, gently palming the center of his head, pouting a bit.

Giggling, Harley nodded “Easiest scare yet J! You’re losing your magic old man!” wiping her eyes, Harley continued giggling quietly as Bruce frowned “Aww, I’m sorry, come here,” Bruce folded his legs, patting them for J to come closer.

Joker slowly crawled towards Bruce, grabbing one of the pans and throwing it at Harley, narrowly missing her, before sitting next to Bruce “I ain't losing shit!” he pouted a bit, before pointing at her “EXCEPT my patience for you.”

Harley shrieked with laughter as the pan whizzed by “Uh huh! You said the same thing four years ago!” clutching her stomach as if she was dying of laughter.

Bruce reached up and gently combed through Joker’s hair looking for any lump no matter how small. “Mmm,” squinting, Bruce pulled him down “Hold on,” as he looked at J’s head.

Joker let him move his head around, though he glared at Harley “What’s that supposed to mean! I’m the same as I was four years ago, just… a little thinner and a little taller!”

“Suuuure!” snorting, the blonde finally calmed down enough to suck in air and breath properly.

Rubbing his head, Bruce rolled his eyes at the bantering “Alright you old couple, let’s get this show on the road, I have another game.” standing up, Bruce looking at his small group.

“Alright alright. But seriously, I wanna know what you mean by that Harls.” Joker carefully stood back up, popping his back and groaning when it did.

“Oh, ya know J. This and that!” skipping after Bruce as he lead them back to his chambers “Nothin’ too important Mista J,”

Joker pouted “I hate when you do that! Oh look at me I’m Harley,” he curled some short hair around one of his fingers “Ima say something vague and neeeeever elaborate!”

Scoffing, Harley crossed her arms with a ‘hmph’ as she backed backwards “Oh yea? Look at me, I’m Joker and I’m childish and get incredibly jealous when our lord spends even a second with anyone but me! Wa wa,” Harley pitched her voice lower, walking on all fours as she mocked J, scattering closer to Bruce, and proceed to clinging on to him like J would.

Joker’s lips went flat and his cheeks red “I-I don’t do that! And you’re walking wrong! You look more like some rabid cockroach than you do me!” he paused puffing his cheeks a bit in childish frustration “At least I’m not a shorty like you!” he placed a hand on her head, “So, so small.”

Looking back at the bickering pair, Bruce sighed, ignoring them, while Pam had a small amused smile on her lips.

Standing up right, Harley snorted “Oh yea? Maybe you do look like that!” scoffing, she hummed “That the best you can do? My height? I can still do so many other things than you. Like kick ass!” She darted behind him, giving his butt a slightly rough pat.

Joker snorted “Oh I could kick your ass any day sister! In looks and in physicality! You know I’m right!” he grinned at her, showing off his yellow, slightly sharp, teeth.

“Oh really? Looks?” Harley gave a sharp bark of laughter “Oh honey, look at what I’ve got,” Gesturing to her curves, Harley pointed at what J had “Ya got nothing sugar! Plus I am prettier, right Red?” turning to her quiet friend trailing behind them.

Red nodded “Absolutely Harls!” She giggled a bit.

Joker held up a hand “Now hold on one minute! That’s not fair, I’ve got these long baggy robes on, you don’t know what I look like under this! I could have twice the curves you do!”

“Oh yea?! Well fine, wanna settle this bet right now?!” sneering, Harley doubted he had any curves, but the only thing she’d give him was legs. J has the longest, smoothest legs she’d ever seen. Plus they were sculpted beautify from a lot of running.

Prickling, Bruce sped up not wanting to see a single thing from either of the two, he just wanted to play a game.

Joker chuckled “Oh you’re on! Yeah let’s settle this right now!” He smiled widely, full of confidence.

Harley sniffed as she took her robe off “See? Curves,” waving at her body, Harley walked along in her undergarments glaring J daring him to square up to the challenge. If he did, she give him a point just for doing this in front of Batman.

Joker scoffed, tossing off his robes, not even batting an eye, after all, he was used to being naked in semi public areas considering the communal showers. It also appears Joker doesn’t own a pair of underwear. He was knobby, and thin, mostly bone and muscle, but he had scars, and a lot of them, littering the thin expanse of his body. It was clear he had no shame, at all, for what he looked like or who he was, not to say he doesn’t look nice. 

But he’s got hips to rival Harley’s, that’s for damn sure.

Sucking in air sharply, Harley scowled as she scanned him “Damn you for your hips and legs,” Crossing her arms, the blonde pouted “But at least I got these puppies!” giggling she patted her breast like they were good friends. “You know I can make you underwear,” she gestured to the mess downstairs she tried, to avoid, failing completely.

Turning, Bruce caught a quick glimpse of the semi-naked and naked duo before he ran to his room leaving the rest behind. All he wanted to do was teach them another game, not them stripping themselves in public!

Joker shrugged, glancing down at his bits “Eh, I dunno, pants are overrated anyways. Besides, my robe goes all the way down to my fucking ankles.” he chuckled and sighed “But, I confess, you might have them flesh sacks on your chest, but me? Honey, I’ve got a wonderful ass!” he chuckled “At least, one that's finer than yours will ever be.” he teased a bit.

Pam kept her head down, speed walking past them as she screamed through her closed mouth, cheeks flushed red. She’s currently questioning how she knows these people and why she talks to them.

“Oh really? Have you seen mine! Its perfect, plush and round, it's nice and soft.” she shot back poking his chest. “I have the whole package hun! Just admit defeat,” 

Bruce didn’t stop running till he got to his room, quickly slipping inside, trying to erase that picture and their talk from his brain as best he could.

Joker scoffed “Alright. Here's the true question. Who you trying to attract sweety? Some nice lady, or a gentleman? Then, and only then, will we determine a winner.”

Mulling that over, Harley grinned “What about both? I can swing any way I want pud,” winking, she deflected the question to him “How about you? I’m pretty sure I know the answer, but humor me.”

Joker chuckled “Okay, fine. If you were trying to attract a lady, sure you’d win. Nice, perky, happy. What’s not to like. Now, on the other hand, if you were trying to attract a man, well sugar, you’re gonna lose there.” he chuckled a bit,

“Why’s that J?” hands on her hips, squinting at her tall friend wondering if he was bluffing. Though inside she was squealing that J had compliment her!

Bruce rubbed his face as he waited for the others to drop by. Though he knew it’d be a while before either Joker or Harley finally finish their battering before joining him and Pam. 

Joker scoffed a bit picking up his robe and starting to walk off, swaying his hips as he walked “ ‘Cus I’ve got a toned ass.”

Face pinching in anger, Harley ran over “And what does that have to do with anything? Girls like toned asses!” throwing her arms up, Harley slipped her robe on “Oh, are you saying that in hopes our lord likes it?” she gave him a knowing look with a wide smirk.

Joker scoffed “Trust me honey. I know what I’m talking about. As I guy, I’d prefer someone with my ass over yours.” he happily slipped his robes back on, chuckling.

Rolling her eyes, Harley got a peek at his ass before the robe covered him completely and damnit he did have one nice butt. The things she’d do to his butt if even the chance.

Joker happily walked to Bruce’s room, as if they hadn't been standing naked in the hall for a decent, or rather indecent, amount of time.

“What game is it this time?” Bouncing in, Harley quickly sat on the floor in front of Bruce ready to tackle the challenge head on. 

“Um, it’s a game called Truth or Dare,” Bruce was running low on games to play that didn’t involve cards or board games. And he didn’t play much with other kids, so Bruce was just picking popular ones he knew of. 

Joker happily sat down “Oooh, sounds easy enough to get a grasp on!” he giggled a bit.

Pam sat cross legged beside Bruce, smiling happily.

“Yea, the game is really simple, you just have to ask them ‘Truth or Dare’ and if they pick truth you can asked them something they have to answer truthfully. Dare is daring them to do something. Pamela start us off please.” He settled down with Harley across from him.

Pam paused, thinking for a moment “Uhhhh…. HARLEY! Truth or dare?”

Blinking, the blonde hummed “Dare!” grinning she wondered what awful things Red had planned for her!

Pam paused, glancing around deep in thought “Uhhh I dare you toooooo… hmm… I dare you to kiissss… to kiss me! Sure, that’ll work.”

Shrugging, Harley shuffled over, grabbing her chin, Harley gave her s satisfying smack on the lips “Who goes next?” she turned to Bruce who shrugged “You can choose,”

Settling back into her place, Harley eyed J for a minute “J, truth or dare.”

“Truth.” Joker stated without pausing, smiling at her toothily.

“Tell our lord that story when you first went into the kitchen to try cooking and how you so utterly failed,” she gave him a innocent smile.

“You mean the first time I tried to cook ever? Or the first time I tried to cook for him, because if I remember correctly you got in trouble for that too.” Joker chuckled, giving her a sassy look, much more open around Bruce then he had been in a long while.

“The one without me!” she hissed with a glare. No one but the two of them knew of that one. It was quite a fright for both of them.

Confused, Bruce looked between the two, then to Pamela for the context of the matter.

Pam shrugged, just as confused as him, Joker giggled. The pale boy waved a hand “Okay okay. So, one time I got this brilliant idea to try and cook for my dad, you know, give him a breakfast in bed. Of course I was small, way too small to even reach the counter top, so I get this brilliant idea! I’m gonna get on the stool and put things in the cooking pot. Thank Batman that the cooking pot wasn’t over the fire, or that the fire was even going, because little old me at a mere three feet of height, tumbled down into this giant black cauldron, covered in vegetables, and no way out. Then my dad heard me, thankfully, and came to drag me out.” he giggled a bit and sighed “Those were the better times.”

Bruce was grinning and holding back laughter after hearing the story. “That’s cute,” he commented with a smile imagining J so small and helpless that he couldn’t even get himself out of that cauldron. “J your turn!” Bruce reminded him with a thumbs up.

Joker blushed a little bit and giggled before glancing around “Well Batman, I think it’s only fair if you go next. So, truth, or dare?”

“Eh, dare?” he didn’t really care what he choose. He wasn’t too interesting, so Bruce would hate to disappoint if he choose Truth.

Joker hummed a bit, rubbing his chin “Okay uuhh, I daaareee yoou…. Too…” he paused to think, rubbing his long gaunt chin “Oh! I dare you to sing at the highest octave you can!”

Raising a brow, Bruce sighed. Clearing his throat, Bruce let out a high pitched shriek that make Harley cover her ears with a hiss. “There. Pamela truth or dare?” turning towards the ginger, while rubbing his throat that was kinda sore after shrieking out such a high pitch note.

Pam was rubbing her ears a bit mumbling, before glancing back up at him “Dare! Sounds fun!”

“I dare you to sit on J’s lap until it’s your turn once more.” he gave her a soft yet cheeky smile.

Scowling, Harley wished she had gotten that dare instead.

Pam furrowed her brow in confusion before walking over and awkwardly sitting on J’s lap, whom didn’t seem to mind, or even really have a concept of personal space. She glanced around before turning back to Bruce “Okay wise guy, I’ma double turn you then. Truth or Dare.”

“Dare,” he answered simply, leaning back on his arms awaiting his doom. It was amusing so see Pamela sit there so stiffly.

“Okay fine. When I get off J’s lap you have to sit on his for TWO of your turns. HA! Take that!” Pam stuck her tongue out at him.

Joker made a confused face “Why my lap though…? Like, seriously there’s at least one other person’s lap.”

“Sure,” Bruce chuckled “You have the biggest lap.” Bruce explained with a shrug not to sure himself. 

“Truth or dare J!” Harley called out with a grin.

Joker hummed “Okay, dare, even though I know you’re going to dare me to do something embarrassing.”

Pouting, Harley grumbled “You don't know that. I have streak of kindness in me too ya know?!” sticking her tongue out she decided “Will you do..” Trailing off, she glanced at the other two. Shuffling closer, Harley whispered a few embarrassing things she caught him doing wondering if he’d ’perform’ for Bruce as well.

Joker’s white cheeks went red “I dunno Harls… I mean.. It’s kinda embarrassing you know?”

Pam gasped “What’s this? Joker? Getting stage fright?”

“Oh really? So Mista J does have some shame in him then. Well I guess you don’t have to ya chicken.” she scooted away with an evil smirk.

Bruce watched confused, but wanted more context “Come on J, it can’t be that bad,” he encouraged him with a smile. 

Joker sighed, and stood up, dumping Pam off his lap. glaring daggers at Harley “I might get a few steps wrong, because we don't have music on, but, I will try my best.” he gave the three a bow, dipping down low, before shooting back up, and proceeding to dance a one sided ballet. It was sufficiently awkward with the lack of music, only a tad clumsy with the lack of practice, but at the same time he managed to piece together a full three minutes of dancing.

Watching, Bruce clapped at the end happily “Nice!” he cheered with a smile. “Ever graceful,” Harley snickered as she watched him sit back down. “My favorite parts were the ones where you were tripping over your own feet, it really captured you as a person J,”

Joker grumbled, throwing a stray pillow at her “Shut up, it’s been like six years.” he grumbled a bit, glaring at her “Okay then, Truth or dare, Harleen?”

Scowling, the blonde hissed “It’s Harley. Truth,” she muttered and hunched over her lap watching Joker with a frown.

Joker smirked at her a devious look in his eyes “Tell us who you’re biggest crush is. That OR you’re most embarrassing secret.”

“I stalk people. I use whatever I learn from them for blackmail later to get what I want. Red truth or dare?” Harley hummed as she crossed her arms.

Pam blinked a few times, before shrugging “Truth! Also BATMAN GET ON HIS LAP IT’S YOUR TURN NOW, REMEMBER, FOR TWO TURNS!!!”

Sighing, Bruce got up, walked to J and sat down on his lap. “Happy?” He mumbled snuggling into his prophet, trying to get as comfortable as he could. J was a bit boney and it took a lot of shuffling and moving positions to finally be comfortable in J’s lap.

“Mmm who do you hate the most?” Harley asked curious as to who that may be.

Pam tilted her head a bit puckering her lips in thought “Well I only really know you guys, and out of you all Joker gives me the most creepy vibes.”

“Heeeeey!” Joker pouted a bit, shifting as he let Bruce settle on his lap, still not seeming to bothered by the lack of personal space again.

Letting out a bark of laughter, Harley was on the floor holding her stomach. “Nice!” she snickered.

Looking up, Bruce chuckled “however, J’s more interesting to be around that’s for sure.” the child rested his head on Joker’s chest watching the other two.

Joker blushed a bit, giggling “Naww, I’m not that interesting.”

Pam rolled her eyes before looking at Harley with a devious look, scooting over and whispering something in her ear.

“Don’t sell yourself short J, you’re wonderfully interesting!” Bruce deflected with a compliment.

Leaning closer to Pam, Harley listened with a blank face. “Ooooh,” grinning evilly, Harley agreed. She whispered back that she should ask Bruce, since J wouldn’t pick dare.

Pam nodded in agreement “Oh, Batman, just one more for your turn? Truth or dare?”

“Dare?” Bruce was unsettled by the looks that were shared between the two girls. He looked at J as if he knew what was happening over there.

Joker shrugged a bit, just as confused and concerned as Bruce.

Pam giggled a little darkly “I dare you to kiss Joker. On. The. Lips.”

Cocking his head to the side, Bruce saw no problem with that. He pecked his mother on the lips all the time. Twisting around, Bruce tugged J’s head down to gently press their lips together. Sitting back down, Bruce then asked J truth or dare.

Joker had frozen up, staring off into the distance his pale cheek quickly going red before he blinked back to attention “Huh? Sorry my lord did you say something…?”

“Truth or dare,” Bruce repeated with a smile.

“Oh uhh truth!” Joker smiled happily, blush slowly fading.

“Why do you get flustered and blush every time I am compassionate to you or when I give you physical love?”

Joker blushed and chuckled shyly “ Batman, c’mon you read my diary….”

“Yes, family love. Mother didn’t do that, nor did father.” He scowled wanting proper answers no misdirection or vague answers. “If you don't tell me one day, I’ll ask Harleen!” He threatened.

“I thought you already found out!” Joker rubbed his face, not out of frustration, but rather bafflement, before sighing “it’s not platonic Batman.” he swallowed hard, looking at the ground, beginning to tear up with embarrassment “it’s… it’s so much more than family, then some friendly bond, some platonic relation… what I feel for you I can’t describe in words, what I feel for you is so… new, and big, and scary to me.” he sighed shakily “I thought you reading my diary made that clear….” some tears began to form at the corner of his eyes.

Pam watched with wide eyes, unsure how to process what Joker was trying to say.

Grimacing at the tears, Bruce reached up to wipe them away. “I- I’m sorry.” He mumbled unsure of how he should answer. Bruce glanced at the two females in the room “Let’s pick this back up after they leave?” he whispered to save J from embarrassing himself in front of them. He held his face gently, Bruce’s thumb gently stroked his face trying to make J calm down.

Joker swallowed a bit before slowly nodding “Okay… yeah okay….. Sounds like a plan…” he sighed a little shakily, eyes wide with a bit of fear, fear of being rejected by his god.

Nodding, Bruce gave Joker a small smile, eyes clear from judgment, only full of sadness and sympathy for J. Poking him softly Bruce reminded Joker “Your turn to ask someone,” 

“Oh uumm….. Harley, truth or dare?” Joker smiled, managing to get his composure together, his arms unconsciously tighten around Bruce.

“Dare,” she answered with a shrug. She had nothing to lose.

Joker nodded a bit “Umm okay I dare you… tooo run up and down the hall making chicken noises.”

Standing up, Harley exited and ran up and down the hallways making clucking noises for a minute until she came back and yawned “Red, truth or dare?”

“Truth!” Pam happily called.

“Umm, what’s the weirdest thought you’ve ever had?”

Pam paused for a moment, before starting on a long tangent about plants, voices, and people eating.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the longer chapters! Three more character are finally introduced!

Harley waved goodbye while she and Red walked out of the room and went back to their respective rooms.

Waving goodbye towards the two females, Bruce turned back to J and asked “Would you like to continue the conversation now or later?” wanting to make sure J didn’t feel trapped in a conversation he wasn’t ready to have yet, seeing how sensitive he is about it just now.

Joker took a slow breath and nodded “I’m ready, my lord… as ready as I could ever be…”

“Let’s start from the beginning shall we?” Bruce suggested “When did you first feel this love?” He sat down on the floor in front of J.

Joker shrugs “I don't know…. I honestly don’t… it feels like forever…”

“Then how about describing the feeling then?” Bruce tried to help to continue the conversation, but Joker was being a hitch in the road.

Joker looked down at his fingers, cheeks going red “It feels perfect, like my whole world is complete, like everything I ever need, ever wanted, ever dreamed of is right here, with me, makes me feel… fluttery, and excited, and happy on the inside.”

Listening Bruce asked “Was this gradual or just came all at once from nowhere?” he questioned wondering what he could have done to have warrented such an attraction.

Joker shrugged again, eyes awkwardly flickering across the floor “Kinda both? Like i could feel it, but the realization of what it was was sudden..”

Bruce knew what that felt like, remembering he was hundreds of years into the future with no hopes of his family over coming back.

Joker paused and sighed “Is it… wrong to feel this for you? I mean, I know it’s okay to love other boys, but… but your my god! I’m… it…. Feels wrong…?”

Sighing Bruce leaned forwards “J we can't control who we love. We just have to accept it and make the choice of being brave or cowardly. Your were brave enough to speak so openly about it while others clam up,” tapping his chest gently.

“But no it’s not wrong, you’re human and being human is falling in love even though it might seem wrong.”

Joker chuckled and sighed “It’s not about bravery. Lying is wrong, that’s all… and I hate lying, especially to my god… I could never lie to you….that would be the worst sin of all.”

“Either way you told me. That's all that matters, but what happens now? We act as if this whole exchange never happened or?”

Joker gulped a bit “I...I suppose that's up to you…. Because I know I can’t….”

“But I'm giving you the option here. You can take or leave it J. It's all up in the air for you now.”

Joker took in a slow breath again, calming himself “I don’t want to just brush this under the rug. I’m okay with you, or anybody else, knowing how I feel.”

“What will you do then?” Bruce asked once more wanting a clear answer of what Joker planned on doing.

Joker shrugged, cheeks going red “I want… to… I want to be in a relationship with you but your physical form is… young, it might seem… awkward if we did…”

Listening, Bruce thought it over for a moment. “We could be in a relationship, just in private nothing to physical. We should wait five years time before we got handsy.”

Joker chuckled and nodded “I could wait as long as you’d like, my lord.I could wait twenty years if that's what it took.”

Pleased J wasn't mad, Bruce scooted closer and pressed a kiss to his temple. “I’m glad we could work this out.”

Joker giggled, blushing a bit, gently kissing his cheek in return “I’m glad too!” he hugged him softly.

Resting on J, Bruce lazily draped his arms on Joker closing his eyes “Want to sleep? Im exhausted.” Yawned the child. Drained from all the emotional drama this love threw at him.

Joker nodded softly “Of course, my lord. Let us rest, it has been a long day for all of us.”

Slipping from his hold, Bruce crashed into the bed not bothering with the sheets.

Joker flopped down beside him, sighing softly as he began to drift off almost instantly.

****

Joker sat at the foot of the bed, just sitting up awake. He didn’t really feel like reading his bible yet, he felt to tired, and too awake all at once. He felt like yesterday was a dream.

Bruce rolled over tugging up the covers he managed to slip under up to his chin as he tried snoozing the day away.

Joker glanced over and smiled, slowly getting up, deciding to prepare a meal for his lord. He wandered to the kitchen, beginning to prep a salad.

Harley was cleaning the windows free from dust. Humming a little tune as she finished off her twentieth window and moved on to the next.

Joker happily walked back to the room, just a tad bit drowsy still, and carefully put the salad down on the well sized table in his lord’s chamber.

Bruce rolled over at the door opening, he mumbled something about wanting five more minutes before school.

Joker chuckled gently and gently stroked his hair “Lay in bed all day, get up when you’re ready, it doesn’t bother me. Take five more hours if you need.”

Slowly, Bruce opened one eye to squint at J, studying him before yawning loudly. “Mm, I’m up,” he mumbled slowly, the heavy blanket of sleepiness still wrapped around him tight. Bruce kicked the covers off and laid there for a moment trying to gather some energy to get off the bed.

Joker chuckled softly, smiling gently “I made you breakfast. Eat whenever you feel ready, my lord.”

“Thank you, but you didn't have to,” Bruce yawned again, before he slid to the edge of the bed, and stretched beside J. Giving him a quick hug, Bruce dragged his feet to the table, still partly asleep.

Joker smiled “I know, but I wanted too.” He gently hugged him back before finally deciding to start his morning prayers. He sits on the floor, book propped open and he silently reads to himself the passages he’s read so many times over and over again now.

Sitting down, Bruce watched J as he munched on his salad. Bruce has never had salad for breakfast, but it wasn’t so bad. Nice and crunchy! Though it could do with a bet of dressing, Bruce wolfed it down happily, setting his fork down as soon as he was finished.

Joker glanced up, smiling as he whispered to himself, before turning his eyes back to his passages. Once he finishes he stands back up, gathering the dishes and heading to clean them.

Thanking J, Bruce walked after him humming a tune. “What shall we do today?” he asked looking around the kitchen. Looking for any inspiration.

Joker shrugged a bit “Whatever pleases you, my lord.” he filled a small bucket with water and began to clean the dishes.

“Well my wish is to please you,” Bruce shot back playfully “Just a day all about you J, come on you must want to do something!” 

Joker shrugs and smiles “I already do that almost everyday.” he chuckles softly “I get to spend time with my lord, no matter how trivial it may seem to others it’s the best I could ask for.”

Puffing his cheeks out, Bruce scowled “Really?” he turned to fully stare at Joker “Come on J! Just one thing? I’d make me realllly happy!”

Joker sighed, pausing to itch his long chin in thought, huffing out a breath “Umm…. I’m really not sure…”

“You have time to think, the day just started after all.” Bruce grinned “I’ll be with Pamela if you need me,” saying his goodbyes to Joker, Bruce set off to find his plant loving friend.

Joker paused watching him go, he wasn't pleased, but he did have chores to do. He’d use the time to think, he supposes.

“Pamelae? Are you in a bush again?” Bruce called stepping in, expecting her ginger head to pop from one of the bushes greeting him.

Pam, this time, actually seemed to stroll from behind a bush and not inside it, but her hair is still a mess and has a few branches in it. She smiled softly, giving a sleepy wave.

“Did I wake you?” Bruce grimaced at her hair, it looked as if she was slowly becoming a tree. He took a few steps closer wondering is she ever brushed her hair.

Pam chuckled and shook her head “No, not you. Rather, an uninvited guest. Alas, it’s to be expected, after all, with a source of food like this who could pass up an opportunity to eat?”

“What woke you?” Bruce thought about a rat or mouse, they were in his home once. He never heard his mother scream so loudly before.

Pam happily waved for him to follow, moving to her work table “I didn’t kill him, I’ve never seen one before, so I really wanted to just… keep him for a bit… he’s kinda cute anyway.”

“What does it look like?” he asked excited to see what this mysterious creature might be. Bruce knew all the animals died off and the ones that didn’t were mutated beyond belief. They looked like monsters more than the animals they once were.

Pam just giggles, walking over to a cloth covered square shaped thing, before lifting the cloth. Inside of a considerably sized cage is what looks something akin to the squirrel, but not quite the kind Bruce used to see in his garden. This particular beast was at least twice as big and long as any squirrel he knew, more akin to a ferret or a house cat. It appears to have developed at least two extra eyes to accompany the two it already had, it’s ears large on its head, and two extra toes on its front paws as it clasped at the bars, sniffing at them with curiosity, it’s long body thin, and fur matted, it’s claws large and painful looking. It’s a wonder Pam doesn’t have any marks from apparently managing to capture the beast.

“That’s a squirrel,” Bruce commented a bit disappointed it was just a squirrel, nothing to interesting except the size and added parts. “What are you gonna do with it?” Bruce crouched down to get a better look, careful to stay away so the beast couldn’t nab him with it’s claws. Who knows what germs was on it.

“I’m gonna keep him.” Pam smiled as the wild animal sniffed in Bruce's direction, obviously not content, not happy with it’s caged predicament “I haven’t ever seen one before, and maybe if I can catch another one we can start a squirrel farm! I’ve never had the chance to see a live one, and I don’t know how big they get… he’s kinda small though, so I think he’s a little young.”

“He’s not small, he’s the size of a fully grown house cat! How could that be small?!” Bruce scoffed poking a blade of grass in it’s direction wondering if it’d eat it. “Why would you even want a squirrel farm? Their annoying. They eat all your plants and dig holes everywhere. When the land was fertile and green, there wasn't a place these buggers weren’t running amuck.”

Pam shrugged a bit, watching the rodent grasp at the grass, gnawing at it a bit, before losing interest “Well, you see the world was dying a while ago… so, it’s kind of important to keep these things and breed them in mass. We used to not have rabbits, you know. We’d be lucky if we even found two in the same ten miles. Then, the older prophet, the one before Joker’s dad, decided we should start a farm. My mom was the one who started breeding them. Now, we’ve got hundreds of rabbits, and every year we set a couple dozen free in hopes of spreading them.”

Sighing, Bruce couldn’t argue with that logic. “Yes I suppose you’re right,” standing, Bruce rubbed his face “They don’t live to long in the wild. Who knows how long it’ll last with us. We don't even know where it came from or how old it is, it could be old and infertile,” staring at the creature with a frown “But we could set non lethal traps for any other creatures out there. Preps as they continue to breed the mutations leave.” 

 

“No, not really. They just get weirder. It’s all the radiation flying around, at least that's what mom said… she new a lot about the before times. The older prophet found her in a pod like yours, you know. She said she used to be something called a vet.” she smiled softly a bit “She taught me everything I know now.” Pam watched the squirrel dash in a circle, trying to find a way out “And, anyway, I know there's a lot we don’t know about him yet, but that's why it’s important to keep him. So we can know later.”

“Vets are doctors for animals,” Bruce explained wondering who her mother was “A pod? Who else would have a pod? How many people came from pods?” Bruce asked turning to Pamela with narrowed eyes. “But as the radiation dies down, things could go back to normal, squirrels have no need for two extra eyes or to be so large. Their small to escape from predators, but who needs to run when you’re there size.”

Pam laughed a bit “Predators have gotten bigger too.” she paused to think again “Well, I know the first prophet came from a pod, you, my mom… um… I dunno, no one I can think of that I was told about…” she paused in thought “I can tell you, though, just by looking who was born to a family from before and after the blast. You can just look at them and tell they’re different, there entire genome is scrambled, they’re mutants too.”

“J.” He stated poking a leaf between the bars for the squirrel. “You were born after the blast, how come you look so normal?” Bruce hummed as he thought of how they’d house this crafty bugger. The could squeeze through small spaces, but he supposed the size helped quite a bit. Just a matter of time before they find another or this one dies. Either is likely.

“Well, my mom was from the before times, and my dad was only a few generations in. I assured my my chromosomes are all kinds of fucked up, but not to much, because my parents were mostly normal. How ever, Joker is… god know how many generations. Prophet wasn’t his real dad, and It’s hard to say how many previous members of his family lived out there. Then there’s people like Croc, and Bane, they’ve had a long family history out in the radiation, or meek little Oswald, who got the short stick when it came to mutations. So, really it depends how long there entire family lived in the radiation, how many generations were spent waiting away.” Pam explained easily, making eye contact with the squirrel “besides, just because I look normal doesn't mean I am.”

“How come I’ve never seen these characters?” Bruce watched the trees for any movement that’d indicate a squirrel hiding above. “No one is normal. Not mentally at least,” Bruce waved his hand “The soviets nuked us, I presume we nuked back, I’m not sure if the whole world is a wasteland, but this area sure is, the blast radius is enormous, it might have hit all the states surrounding us depending on the location,” he explained “I don’t know if any more were even dropped, but they must have if on one came looking for survivors here.”

Pam shrugs a bit, grabbing a carrot and carefully sliding it in the cage for the squirrel “ I wouldn’t know, really there's no way to know. And, any ways, you probably haven't seen Croc because he prefers to spend time up at night, it’s better for his eyes. He usually hunts, and Bane is one of the few permitted to go into the city. He can disappear for months at a time, once he was gone for two years straight before he came back with supplies. Os is shy, he spends most of his time in the more secluded rooms, doing what work he can.”

“Ooh, well I must meet him then,” Bruce declared ready to stay up and meet this Croc fellow. “When did Bane head out? I’ve been here nearly year and a half!” Bruce huffed, excited to meet these strangers “Well shall we find Oswald?” Bruce was ready to meet at least one of the three right this second, he would escort himself if Pamela refused.

Pam shrugged a bit, putting the covering back over the cage “Sure, why not!” She smiled a bit, turning to lead him out “And Bane left about a month before we found you! So, he should be home any day now, maybe with more followers! More hands is always helpful!”

Stretching, Bruce followed after “Alright, I couldn’t stand the suspense of having to wait for so long to meet him!” 

Pam chuckled “I’m not making any promises for the big guy. He kinda just does what he wants. Not like anyone can really stop him.” she smiled, leading him deeper and deeper into the old building, places Bruce hadn't gone before. She walks into a room, full of people working, and walks over to a small table with an older woman sitting at it, smiling happily.

“Hey! Sam, long time no see! Our lord would like to meet our favorite shy guy. Is Ossie in?” she asks happily, obviously well acquainted with this place, a lot of younger kids were working here, setting about learning how to sew and build traps. The woman glances up at them, her eyes barley concerned, before she silently jabs a thumb to the closed door behind her.

Bruce glanced around with a frown, all the kids looked older than him, around fifteen. He looked to there the thumb was pointed. Thanking her, Bruce walked forwards, knocking twice, waiting for a request to come in.

The sound of uneven footsteps slowly makes its way to the door, before it’s cracked ever so slightly, who ever it is, they’re short, a partial bit of pale face peeking through the door to meet him, not enough to make out a lot of details except for the fact their eyes are blue and they have black hair.

“Who are you?” the voice that comes through is rough with dissuse, a tinge of distrust in his voice.

“Batman,” Bruce answered smoothly, hands folded behind his back as he waited for Oswald to say something. Though he studied what he could from the crack, noting he never felt sunlight touch his snow white skin before.

The blue eye goes wide, the form slowly stepping behind the door to open it, figure hiding himself behind the wooden frame “To what do I owe the pleasure to you joining me in my erm… humble abode.”

Stepping inside, Bruce placed his hand on the door frame, pulling it away from Oswald “It’s my duty to meet every member personally. I just got wind I haven’t meet three yet, and you’re one of them.” Bruce gave him a gentle smile showing there was nothing to worry about, Bruce wasn't going to rip this throat out.

Oswald let go of the door, both because it might seem disrespectful and because he wouldn’t be strong enough to hold it, head turning down. He was short, maybe only as tall as Bruce’s chest, his whole body tilted to the right on a splayed ankle, almost completely on it’s side, the toes on that foot almost completely fused, his right hand, which only had three fingers, was grasping onto a stick to balance himself, he had a long nose, and the whites of his eyes were slightly yellowed, one eye was extremely foggy, almost blind looking, and his left hand was missing his pinkie, though it looked like it was more due to an accident than anything else, he also seems to have a slight hunchback.

Face pulling into a frown, Bruce asked for Oswald to look at him “I’d like to get to know you better Oswald. Would you care to tell me a bit about yourself?” Bruce shut the door, hoping it made the stout male feel more comfortable.

Oswald shrugged, walking over to a chair, pulling it out and patting the seat for Bruce to sit down “What do you want to know then, ‘eh?” he walked over to a tiny fireplace and lit it “You drink tea?”

“Yes, thank you,” Bruce sat down watching the man waddle around “Anything you’re comfortable with sharing.” he looked around the semi large room Oswald had all to himself. There weren’t even windows here. Looking back to the man bent at the fireplace, Bruce tapped his thigh wondering what kind of tea he had to offer.

Oswald mumbled to himself, fiddling with the matches before he managed to get it lit, setting the fire ablaze, tossing a few unmarked, recycled bottles to Bruce “Take your pick, my lord.” he then limped over to a small wooden box of things, pulling out two cups and a metal tea kettle, all of them a little chipped and worn down looking. He filled the kettle with water from a trough in the corner of the room,before hanging it over the fire and shuffling into his own chair beside the table, returning to the earlier topic, “Not much to say, I suppose.” he coughed a bit, not used to talking this much.

Bruce eyed them for a minute before picking one out, placing it on the table for later use. He had no clue what he picked, he just hopped it was good. “Anything at all Oswald, you could share your favorite color if you wanted.” Bruce suggested watching the fire for a moment as it blazed brightly.

Oswald was watching it as well, picking his own bottle without even looking, tossing the others carelessly back on the counter to be put away later “I’m 21, a freak among freaks, and known as the local cryptic. I teach the kids out there to build and work, but try to avoid them as much as I can.” he locked eyes on Bruce again “after all, children are the cruelest of them all.”

Finger following the rim of the bottle, Bruce stared back “They are cruel are they not?” He agreed understanding Oswald’s statement “But not all of them are beasts hidden behind a cute external. Some are thoughtful and kind,” Bruce pointed out. “No one is the same as everyone.”

Oswald chuckled “I know. I do have a few friends, some who were teased like me. Some will defended me. No, not all kids are cruel. But to many are.” he slowly go out of the chair, placing his stick down to wrap one of his hands in a rag before grabbing the kettle, which had started to whistle slightly, pouring the tea and leaves into their respective cups “Let it sit for a moment or two.” he carefully handed Bruce his cup before he grabbed his stick again and sat down.

Pleased by the news, Bruce held his cup, soaking on the heat as he watched Oswald sit back down. “Do you ever leave this part of the building? Every go out to see the sun?” Bruce questioned looking at the water in his cup, the steam swirling above it like mist on a lake. He found Oswald to be an interesting sort the more he spoke.

Oswald shrugged “not in the sun no. But a good friend of mine comes by to take me out at night. We count the stars, when we can see them… I don’t know what your day looks like, but the night is lovely. It’s a place free from scrutiny and spite, places were me and him can go and not be afraid of the public.”

“Is this friend of yours Croc?” Bruce asked watching his leaves float on the water, waiting still for the moment to pour whatever was in those bottles. Terrible shame it was early morning, this was the second time he heard someone talk about this ‘Croc’. He wondered what he must done to warrant such a name.

Oswald nodded a bit, taking a sip of his tea, glancing at him “Have you met him yet…? I’d be surprised if you did… honestly even I don’t know where he goes in the mornings….”

“No, I’ve only just heard about him today along with you and Bane,” spying Oswald drinking his tea, Bruce poured the bottle in and stirred it for a moment before taking a sip. The almost spitting it back out. This had to be the worse tea Bruce had ever tasted. Swallowing, he set the cup back down with a slight grimace “A little hot still,”

Oswald laughed, it sounded akin to a penguin honking, before he sighed a bit “I forget you might not be used to something like a scrambled together mess like we are. Sadly, we don’t have as many fancy herbs as you had.” he didn’t seem to mind that Bruce was lying, the face he made apparently enough to tell Oswald all he needed to know.

Startled, Bruce cocked his head to the side with wonder “You sound like a penguin!” He exclaimed with awe. “Oh, eh, sorry, it taste so..sour,” he struggled for the right words. He didn’t want to say it tasted like sewer waste and hurt Oswald's feelings since he was so kind enough to make him a cup of tea. Taking another sip, Bruce was better prepared for the awful taste.

Oswald gave a softer chuckle “not sure what that is. Penguin… odd ring to it… think I like it. “He chuckled and sigh “Yeah, it’s sour at first… more of a taste you have to get accustomed too. Maybe try smelling them before you pick next time.” he smiled a bit, showing a few crooked teeth, apparently having not hold backs about teasing his god.

“It’s a flightless bird native to Antarctica the north pole and a few warm places. They mate for life and eat fish they find at sea. The emperor penguin males sit with the egg all winter until the females come back so the starving males can eat,” Bruce commented off handedly. “They waddle and swim gracefully,” he added with a shrug. “Yes, well maybe you should have warned me about the sour tastes.” Bruce pouted, mock mad at the disfigured man.

Oswald laughed a bit and nodded “Fair enough, my lord” he paused again “Penguin is accurate. Though I can’t swim, and I’ve never had fish, to irradiated. Though I do enjoy the cold.” he took another sip of his own tea, happily leaning back in his chair.

“Does it get cold here? It’s only been warm,” Bruce’s eyebrows lowered in confusion. Watching, Bruce tentatively took yet another sip still baffled by the taste, he’d have to ask Pamela what plants are used to make the tea.

Oswald nods “That’s because I had the fire going almost as soon as you were in. It gets chilly at night.” he smiled a bit, pausing “is there anything else you want to know?”

“Lucky me,” he commented “Anything you want to share?” Bruce watched over the rim of the cup sipping more tea. He might need to drink some more after these, it was getting a bit less sour and more bitter.

Oswald shrugged “Nothing else to share really. At least, nothing that comes to mind.” he chuckled a bit “You can stop drinking that, you’re going to make yourself vomit if you keep forcing yourself to drink.” He held up his three fingered hand as if to interrupt Bruce despite him not saying anything “Trust me I know from experience.”

Nodding, Bruce froze, setting his cup down, he gave Oswald a grin. “Thank you for the warning,” pushing the cup away, Bruce nodded “I’ll be leaving if you don’t need anything, it’s been nice Oswald,” Bruce held his hand out to shake.

Oswald smiled, and gently shook his hand with his own more intact one “You have a wonderful day. Batman. Feel free to visit whenever. I suppose you’re going to try and visit Croc tonight?”

“I wish the same for you Oswald,” nodding, Bruce grinned “Yes, Bane as well when or if he returns,” waving goodbye, Bruce exited and quickly walked towards the hall he knew, wanting to get back to familiar territory.

Pam was happily chatting with the older woman, Sam, who didn’t even glance up at her, writing on a clipboard and humming aimlessly, seeming to keep track of what the kids were doing.

Letting Pamela chat with the old lady, Bruce looked around for J “Joker!” he called hoping he’d have any idea where Croc hid in the day or if he knew when Bane was coming back.

There was a high, reedy laugh from one of the rooms, followed by a low grumble, a large pile of things were left somewhere close to the front door, a large makeshift sleigh of sorts, just a slab of metal with a chain, stacked high with all manor of things.

Bruce followed the sound wondering why J was laughing and who was with him. Knocking, he was curious of what was happening inside. Bruce was extremely confused, wasn't this the storage room, why was J in there. 

There was the familiar jumping of happy feet, Joker throwing the door open “Hey! Guess who just got home-” he was cut off, giggling as a large hand jabbed at his shoulder.

“Payaso, who is it?” a deep, thickly accented voice rumbled from somewhere behind him, a loud clatter of things being moved around. They sounded heavy.

Blinking, Bruce frowned “What?” standing on his tiptoes, Bruce tried and failed at peering over Joker’s tall body for a glimpse of the person deeper in the room. “Is he speaking Spanish?” Bruce didn’t even know people still spoke Spanish around here nowadays.

Joker happily nods, looking over his shoulder and up, indicating who ever it was a taller than him “Buddy, oh do I have some news for you!” he happily grabbed Bruce’s wrist pulling him into the room, giggling.

Just a few feet in front of him, a broad back was facing them, large boxes and pieces of scrap metal being shifted by the giant of a man, standing at a terrifying 6’8”, a black mask covering his head, indicated by the black fabric on the back of the large figure skull.

Mouth agape, Bruce stared in awe before looking at J incredulously “Is he Bane?” still not believing the man’s stature as he lifted a heavy box as if it was nothing but a simple feather. Eyeing him, Bruce had to wonder if his head got hot from the mask, must be uncomfortable at times.

Hearing the second voice, Bane looked over his shoulder, the luchador mask was black, and had the faint faded white outline of a skull, despite it covering most of his face, the confused raised brow was still obvious and he looked to Joker expecting answers.

“Payaso, why is there a child here? I haven’t seen him before.”

“Baney old buddy old pal of mine!” Joker giggled, hands on Bruce’s shoulders “This here is the special someone I was telling you about! Like I said I’ve got some super nice news for you.”

Bane sighed, obviously having the same phrase repeated to him with no further explanation several times. Bane put his large hand over Joker’s face, the it was hard to tell if the muffled giggling was nervous or happy as Bane jostled his head a bit “Stop repeating yourself. It gets boring.”

“Well, as J said, I am the special someone he was talking about. I’m Batman it’s a pleasure to meet you Bane, I’ve only just heard about you,” Putting his hand out, Bruce had to crane his head all the way up to look Bane in the eyes. “And could you be careful with J?” He asked wincing at the shaking J was receiving.

Bane paused and shook J’s head one more time before reaching to shake his hand “Payaso loves it….” he pauses shaking his head, muttering something to Joker in Spanish, to which Joker nods enthusiastically, causing his eyes to go wide “Batman… finally here huh?” he huffed “and I had to miss it.”

“Well it was nothing to exciting, it was awful here the first few months. But I’m looking forward to getting to know you more Bane!” Bruce exclaimed with a grin, still eyeing J for any signs of injury “But you are speaking Spanish right? I didn’t think anyone would still speak it,”

“Languages don’t die just because the rest of the world does. My parents were fortunate enough to have lived in Mexico before they traveled a long grueling five years in search of promise of your religion, Batman. I was 6 when we started traveling.” he chuckled and sighed “Shame I had to miss seeing you join us here. Joker has told me there have been some changes, and has given me a copy of the new bible. I will follow it with loyalty.” Bane chuckled, and Joker happily giggled along.

Blinking, Bruce nodded “Yes, changes..” he mumbled with a frown. “I’m glad,” perking backup Bruce looked to Joker for a moment, struggling to speak with this man, he wasn't like Oswald, shy and quiet that had a good humored side. Bane seemed liked the man to snap your neck for a small thing.

Bane nodded and turned back to work, though Joker seemed completely aesthetic that Bane was there “I have to tell the others!” he quickly rushed off, calling out all the names he knew.

Rocking on his heels for a moment, Bruce piped up “I suppose you wouldn’t know where Croc keeps himself during the days?” Bruce gave an awkward grin, clearly not comfortable being around Bane yet. He was just so large, Bruce had a harder time with large adults now thanks to the false prophet.

Bane shrugged, carefully walking past him, heading towards the sled to pick up more supplies, “Even if I did It’d be rude to tell. He will tell when he’s ready.”

“Fair enough, thank you,” Bruce slipped towards the door careful not to trip Bane up, he wondered around with nothing to do till nightfall. He might as well visit the squirrel again, or find where the rabbit farm was. Bruce just needed to have a map of this place.

After a while, a few people made there way were Bane had been when Bruce left, Joker and Pam included, all, seemingly, excited to see the giant return. Whether it was because he was home, or because he brought supplies was questionable, at this point.

Harley angrily poked her head in the door “Keep it down will ya! A girl’s gotta- BANE!” the blonde jumped him, climbing to his shoulders hugging his head “Where have ya been knucklehead? I thought you died!” She giggled patting his head happily peering down at her friends, they looked so tiny from here.

Bane just chuckled, crouching as a few younger kids finding purchase on his arms as he gave as many as he could a warm hug, treating them all like part of one big family “Hush Harley, it’s going to take more than a city to kill the MIGHTY BANE!” he lifted everyone in his arms, being careful of the children sure they wouldn't fall as he roared with laughter, children giggling and squealing.

Cackling, Harley held on smiling so wide it could have split her face in two. “Whadda ya see Bane?! Anything cool!” Harley was already pressing for stories, Eager to learn what changed about the city. Last she heard it was full of crumbling old buildings and the odd mutant things.

Bane smiled, slowly crouching back down “Now now now, Harley, stories without a fire and a good setting seem hardly fitting.” He looked at the children knowingly, who were already scrambling to head to, as it was quickly being known as, “The Story Circle” as Bane often told his most exciting stories there. Bane smiled at Harley “If it’s any consolation, this one's exciting.” He flexed his arm, pointing to a new bundle of scars that ran down the length of his upper arm, pinker and fresher than the others he had. He had a few more and his chest and other arm as well.

Pouting, Harley’s sour expression quickly turned bright “Goodie!” she squirmed and shimmed down Bane and dashed after the rest of the kids wanting to hear every single detail Bane had to offer. This was one of his longer trips. She sat closet to Bane, shoving a kid who quickly got out of her way.

Bane taped the back of her head like a scolding mother “Be nice. They’re younger than you.” he sat down, Joker and Pam finding their own spot, Bane leaning in to light the fire. The room is dark, windows and any holes covered, so it almost seem to be perpetual night, the fire being lit adds an ominous glow, a perfect setting for Bane’s stories of the dangerous crumbling city they lived but a few miles from.

He spreads his arms wide “This is not a story for the faint of heart, my dear children, there will be monsters, blood, and pain. But worry not, all will be good in the end. I’m here, aren’t I?” he chuckled a bit, looking at all the fire lit faces around himself.

Vibrating on the spot, Harley nodded rapidly with a giant grin on her face ready to get this show on the road. Excited to hear what crazy things happened to Bane in the city that was once mighty Gotham.

wandering back to his room, Bruce laid on his bed ready to take a nap to skip the time. He had nothing better to do at the moment, so a bit of shut eye didn't sound so bad.

Bane jumped into a wild tale, starting off like it was a boring day just like any other digging through the piles of rubble in the city, until he was attacked by a beast, what once might have been an average cat now much larger and warped beyond recognition, clawing at him, taking his nails down and across the fresh scars he had, the younger children clinging to themselves and their older companions, all of them listening intently as Bane tells of his victory against the giant, sharp clawed beast.

Fascinated, Harley stared wide eyed “What happened next?” she was hungry for the rest of the story. She would rip Bane’s eyes out if he ever stopped there. She squirmed eyeing the other scars littering his arm. They were in for quite a treat tonight 

Bane give a wide grin, chuckling “Turns out, she was not alone. Just when I thought I was free of danger, her family arrives, answer her war call. I am surrounded, inside of a building with only my fist, and the rubble inside. I have two options, fight my way through a horde of monsters, or, make the building fall.” Bane clenches his fists, smashing them together “So, I take charge at the weakest looking wall, and hope to Batman it will fall, and it turns out my hope was well placed. But, the collapse nearly trapped me! So, here I am, still being surrounded, partially buried in fallen rubble, and for a moment I think this is going to be it. This is how Bane dies.”

Enraptured, Harley didn't tear his gaze from Bane even as a child gripped her arm tightly. Sniffling at the thought of Bane going through something so terrifying like that alone!

Shushing them, Harley waited for Bane to continue ready for his for come back and escape the building.

Bane smiled, shushing them all softly “Worry not niños and niñas, I managed to find my strength and willpower once again, and through my quick thinking, and the help of a few large boulders of rubble, I managed to fight my way out and back home. My return took so long because I was recovering, and i refused to return to you all empty handed. I would not be the mighty Bane if I didn’t provide for my familia.”

“Ain't no one like ya Bane!” Harley cheered loudly, the rest of the smaller ones followed suit saying their praise and love for the tall man. 

Giggling, Harley glanced at Red and J for a moment wondering if they were just as excited to hear the story as she was. Harley lived for these moments to hear Banes epic tales from a place they weren't allowed to go.

Joker was in awe, not quite like the awe he had for Bruce, but still, these stories were amazing, thrilling even to him. Pam seemed delighted, leaning in close to hear him speak.

Bane just happily smiled and stood up a bit “I’m sorry my tale isn’t as long as normal today, but not much else happened… why don’t we all enjoy a meal, sí?”

Pouting, Harley stood and nodded “Yes. I shall retrieve our lord to join us, J why don't you get things ready for the meal mm?” and Harley set off to find he young lord.

Joker nods, dashing of to the kitchen with Pam, both entering a deep conversation about Bane’s story.

The giant happily scoped up a few children in his arms, calling for them to get washed up, children asking him questions, cute things, like if he was scared when he got stuck, or when he was attacked, things like that, Bane happily answering and talked to them.

Checking his room first, Harley spied him on the bed. She almost felt bad waking him up, he looked so comfortable and warm.

“My lord?” Harley gently shook him “It's time for supper.”

Turning to face her, Bruce squinted looking at her for a moment as if confused to who she might be. “Ah, yes thank you.” sitting up Bruce rubbed his yucky feeling eyes.

Joker and Pam happily worked hard, with a few others, to prep the feast, chopping, sorting, and cooking as they happily talked aimlessly.

Bane was gently scrubbing some of the children’s faces of dirt, scolding them a bit for letting themselves get so dirty, smiling the whole time, his giant hands, that can, have, and will crush human skulls, gentle as he took care of them.

Leading him back to the dining room Harley sat him down. She would offer to have him help, but he could barely walk and didn't want J jumping down her throat for being so reckless with their god.

Bruce thanked her and rested his head on the table ready to fall back asleep.

Bane walked in the room, children all over him, large platters in hand as Joker and Pam followed with more food, carefully helping Bane pry the younger kids off of him, the whole while his deep chuckles reverberating around the room. Somehow, it seemed just a little more alive with him around.

Bruce’s head shot up blurry looking at everyone confused. Squinting at the food for a moment, Bruce was silent as he watched Pamela tear the children from Bane.

Then stared at the man of honor himself. Bane seems so much happier around children letting them hang off him as if he was a jungle gym.

Bane spoke to them softly, some of it in Spanish, which they didn’t seem to understand, but got the gist of what he was saying, and eventually he was free of children, carefully placing down the platters he’d been holding. The children still ran around him, asking question after question.

Bruce watched silently as everyone crowded Bane unable to get enough of him. 

Leaning on his fist, Bruce wasn't too sure about him. Everyone seemed to like the old prophet but look at what happened. He allowed human sacrifice, hurt J and almost drowned Bruce.

Bruce was almost certain this would be the same, but he’d die if Bane ever tried to kill him.

Bane eventually sat himself down, a woman, who seemed haggard and struggling with several young children, glanced at him pleadingly, and he held out his giant mits, taking a small toddler from her. He sat the young one on his lap, taking mashed food from Pam and beginning to help the baby eat, putting aside his own exhaustion from his long journey to help a mother in need and her baby.

For the first time, possibly ever, Joker spent a meal away from Bruce, sitting near Bane and bombarding him with question just like the children were, curious of the world beyond what he knew.

Ignoring his own dish, Bruce narrowed his eyes wishing he’d just declined and stayed in bed. It was hard to believe that someone of Bane’s height and stature could coddle something so easy to crush with his giant paws.

Rubbing his forehead he just watched as J sat as close as possible. It wasn't that Bruce didn't trust Joker. It's just J has very poor judgment with adults that seem kind.

Harley and sat next to J listening to Bane’s answers of how dangerous the city was. It made Harley want to join Bane just once and experience Gotham before she'd die.

Bane eventually had the baby fed, passing him back to his mother, before gently, not even standing, but reaching his arms out to guide the children to sit, including Harley and Joker, and any other adult, managing to get them to start eating, taking care of them before starting on his own meal.

Joker happily ate, still asking questions every now and again, just to hear him tell him for the hundredth time, details he already knew by heart but never wanted to stop hearing about.

Scooting over so J had room to sit, she started shoveling food into her mouth, happily trying to ask Bane another question before choking on a bite. Coughing, Harley sat up with a grimace, pounding her chest, she hacked up a bit of rabbit. “Ow,” rubbing her throat, Harley ate slower, not speaking this time.

Hiding a smile at Harley’s antics, Bruce looked to his own plate, eating small bits, not forgetting his table manners at dinner. There were a few things Bruce would try his hardest to never ever forget about from his family.

Bane snorted, gently rubbing her back, giving her a gentle pat, before turning to eat his own meal, the questions finally dying down from the children. Bane now takes his turn, asking the them how they are, what's been going on, information he missed whilst away from home.

Harley stopped eating “Bane!! J beheaded the old prophet! He tried to drown our lord in anger and jealousy! You should have seen it!” then she started to babble about how boring things have gotten without him and how her lord showed them new games to share with the children to liven things up a bit. “He’s much nicer then what the old teachings said about him,” she mumbled stuffing more food into her face.

Bane nodded a bit, pausing to think “Well, I always had a bad feeling about profeta… I never liked how he looked at you children. Good riddance, I say. Cheers, to the welcoming of our god, not matter how late,” He smiled a bit, leaning towards Joker “And cheers to Payaso, for earning his rightful title as prophet!”

“Yes, quite..creepy.” She spat face sour as she remembered how he stared at others as well as her. 

Perking up at J, Harley nodded “And in such an epic way! You should have seen it Bane!” crowing, Harley playfully punched him.

Bane chuckled, gently nudging her back “Alright, alright, don’t get to riled up. But yes, it’s a shame I had to miss so many important things…” he rolled his eyes playfully, “Next time, leave some excitement for me too, eh?”

“I’m always riled up Bane! You should know this,” she giggled quickly eating the last bits of her food before picking her plate up “Oh sure Bane, we’ll just pause the world till you come back,” walking back to the kitchen, Harley quickly scrubbed her dishes before bounding back to her seat.

Bane chuckled and ruffled her hair “You have to much energy. Maybe when you finally become an adult I can put that to use. We always need people like you out there, to keep spirits up when times are hard.”

Beaming, Harley gave him a hug “Only three years now! Don’t die on me just yet,” she chattered happily. 

Picking at his food, Bruce wasn't too hungry and felt kind of bad for not eating as much as everyone else. Eating a few more bites, he put his silverware down and sighed, he didn’t really have a place here with all these people. He was the outsider.

Bane chuckled, giving her a one armed hug, still eating between talking “Why are you so obsessed with me dying today, niña? I am the mighty Bane, it will take a lot more than what the world has to offer to kill me.”

“Old age will get you, no matter how mighty you are.” Joker cuts in, though he’s smiling, and teasing a bit “You’re getting up in years!”

“Because you almost died!” she whined peering at him with a childish pout. Looking at J, she nodded “Yea you oldy! Soon you’ll be thirty, then forty, then fifty..” she listed with a frown.

Getting up, Bruce excused himself from dinner and quietly slinked away into the hall back to his room.

“I’m only seven years older than Payaso, Harley. And I didn’t almost die. Because I survived, and I’m all intact.” Bane softly hugged her “There’s no need to worry about me.”

Cocking her head, Harley gave a non comical hug “Good, because I’d be pretty pissed if you didn’t!” she threatened hugging his arms with a grin “there is always a need to worry for you Bane! You’re outside of our safe little bubble.”

Bane held her gently, patting her back “I know, but it’s my job to care for you, not the other way around. I know I’m gone for long periods of time, but someone has too. Really, the wonder the city offers doesn’t last as long as you think.”

“But it could be the other way around!” she challenged with a scowl “Yes, I know. But can’t you stay longer this time? Please!”

Bane sighed “I’ll stay as long as I can. But if supplies start running low I won’t have a choice.” He held her like she was a small child, compared to him she looked like one “You all are my familia, and I’ll do anything to keep you healthy and happy, even if I must leave for a long time, and endanger myself.”

Sighing, Harley nodded with a sad frown. “Alrighty Bane.” she became a rag doll in his arms. “But we don't like it when you endanger yourself,” poking his arm, Harley shut her eyes, slowly falling into a food coma.

Bane smiled softly, carrying her to bed after he finished eating, picking up a few more of the kids and returning them to their parents, before he made his way off to his own room.

Joker cleaned up the cutlery and went off to Bruce’s room, yawning as he padded barefoot down the halls.

Bruce was sitting in front of the window staring at the sky willing it to change from dusk to night fall. Head in hands, he sighed heavily hopping Croc would show himself and nothing comes up to distract him. That’d be awful.

Joker pursed his lips, sitting beside him “Hey, you okay…? You seemed… tense.”

“Hmm?” Bruce gave J a sidelong glance “oh, no. I’m perfectly fine. Just thinking,” have gave a lazy wave as he gestured to the sky “and waiting.”

“Waiting for what….?” Joker glanced out the window as if it would provide and answer.

“For a person. Someone I haven’t met before.” Bruce explained calmly watching the sky.

Joker’s eyes narrowed with jealousy and distrust “Who? Is it Ruby again?”

“What? No. I know you don’t like her calm down. It’s Croc.” Bruce explained pulling J closer “I wouldn’t two time you J,” he sighed.

Joker paused before nodding “Oh yeah, that's alright, Croc’s nice, from what I remember. I didn’t get to talk to him a lot though.”

“Mmm, what’s his real name?” he asked knowing he couldn’t have been named Croc. There had to be a real name behind the nickname.

“Killer Croc.” Joker shrugs, like it’s no big deal. Considering his name is Joker, it’s probably not the weirdest name he’s encountered.

Giving Joker a look for not being helpful, he stood up “Well, I’m going to look for him bye.” Waving to J as he left, Bruce headed outside looking around for Croc.

After a while, Oswald’s familiar voice began to pick up, still a little rough from it’s disuse “You don’t have to be scared of him Croc, he only wants to say hi. He already spoke with me, he’s nice. I promise.”

Giving Oswald a doubtful glance, Crco wrung his hands together, head ducked low as his beady eyes glanced about suspiciously for their god.

Bruce followed the voice “Oswald? Are you with Croc?” he picked up the pace, turning the corner, he paused at the sight of a hulking monster much like Bane but smaller. Blinking for a moment, Bruce gave him a smile “Hello Croc! I’m Batman as you already know,” he held out his hand to shake.

Oswald gently put one of his hands on Croc’s scaly skinned arm, nodding to him “You can trust him, I promise.”

Sucking in a deep breath, Croc slowly grasped Bruce’s shaking it up and down, quickly withdrawing his clawed hand, tucking it to his body.

Beaming, Bruce asked “What’s your name?”

“..Croc,” the man hissed lowly.

“No, I meant your birth name!” Bruce tried again.

“His birth name is Killer Croc.” Oswald offers gently, hand still on Croc’s arm, giving him an encouraging nudge “Don’t be afraid, he won’t hurt you.”

Cocking his head, Bruce hummed “Alright, it’s nice to meet you Croc!” he started joyfully “I would love to get to know you!” he started carefully “You know I just heard about you today,” Bruce smiled “It’s a real pleasure to finally meet you.” Bruce gushed.

Oswald smiled, obviously very close to Croc, and glad someone else was trying to get to know him, “It’s okay, he’ll let you talk about anything.”

Bruce nodded, it was a bit disappointing he couldn’t see Croc too much, just his shadowed figure and his glistening eyes. “Alright, um, what makes you happy?” 

A bit caught off guard by the unusual question, glanced to the sky thinking “I like stargazing.” he answered shortly, words hissed past his scaly lips.

“Do you write down the constellations?” looking up as well, Bruce could barely make out the big dipper behind all the fog and pollution hanging about.

Oswald nudged his friend again “C’mon, don’t be shy big guy….”

“And swimming,” Croc muttered glancing at Oswald constantly for reassurance.

“Where do you swim? I haven’t seen a pool or clean pond around here.” Bruce hummed wondering where a body of water would be large enough for Croc.

“It’s under ground..” he hissed taking a small step back “That’s where I am all day.”

“Hey hey hey, it’s okay, you don’t need to be scared…. Don’t back away, he’s nice… he’s not going to make fun of you… he’s not going to be scared of you… I promise.” Oswald gently, but firmly, held his arm, trying to push him out of his comfort zone, in a good way.

“Are you sure?” Croc mumbled glancing at Bruce who politely averted his eyes, rocking on his feet staring at the sky trying to find more constellations he recognized. He wasn't so sure about this child, he remembered some bully looking almost exactly like him.

Oswald gently rubbed a soothing circle on his arm “I would never lie to you on purpose, Croc. As far as I know, Batman is a very very nice person…. Don’t be shy, okay? And if things do go wrong, I’m right here with you, got it…?” he was being so gentle and patient with the giant scaled man at his side.

Rolling it over in his head, Croc gave a defeated sigh “Alright,” turning back to Bruce who smiled, Croc eyed him for a moment waiting for him to start conversation.

“Um, what’s your favorite color?”

“Dark green.”

“Do you ever come inside the building?” he asked wondering why he’s been shunned outside.

Jaws parenting, Croc gave a rumbling growl to the question as Bruce frantically switched to the next “Do you like Bane, J, Harley and Pamela?” He rattled off the people he knew or that were most important.

Oswald squeezed his arm a bit in warning “There’s no need to get mad, he just wants to get to know you…. I know it’s scary, but he’s not trying to upset you.”

Quieting down, Croc’s mouth pulled downwards into a frown “I know Pam and J. Bane is well know to everyone and I’ve seen Harley.” He answered without contributing to the conversation.

“Okay...how did you meet Oswald?”

“I found him outside looking at the stars. He noticed me lurking in the shadows and asked me to join him. The rest is history,” he rasped softly.

Oswald chuckled a bit “We were both nervous at first. I remember him, though, when I was still learning in the classes I now teach. He used to stay in the room I do now.”

“It was a nice room,” he rumbled missing that room. Croc stared at Bruce for a long moment before asking “Is it true Bane is back?”

“Yes, new scars new stories.” Bruce stated flatly.

“It’s been a long time since I last saw him…. Not since I was little…” Os sighed softly “Should go and see him soon…”

“I’m sure he’d like that Ozzie,” the scaly teen nudged him gently.

Studying the duo, Bruce nodded “It was nice Croc, you to Oswald, I hope to see you two again soon! Goodnight,” waving them goodbye, Croc gave him a small wave before walking to their normal spot to stare at the stars and try out new constellations.

Oswald happily followed, waving a bit before settling down on the ground, staring up at the stars.

Entering his chambers silently, Bruce looked around for Joker wondering if he was sleeping in his own room for the first time in a year.

Joker was curled up on the floor, having fallen asleep waiting for Bruce to come back. It had been a fairly eventful day for him, but he seemed happy.

Walking over, Bruce gently shook J “Hey, Joker, get up your on the floor.” Bruce chuckled at how he could just sleep anywhere without a problem.

Joker snorted a bit before jolting awake, mumbling, and rubbing his eyes, he yawned widely before smiling at Bruce “Oh, hey, you’re back!”

Inching back as J flailed about, Bruce nodded “Yes..I’m back.” he stood and waved for J to follow “Let’s sleep in the bed this time hm?” he asked patting the plush bed.

Joker nods a bit, carefully crawling onto the mattress before curling up to go back to sleep, happily smiling.

Sliding in beside him, Bruce shut his eyes falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.


End file.
